Sirius Resurrection
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Sirius is Back - Kampitel 11 online.
1. Traum und Alptraum

SiriusResurrectionK1.html DISCLAIMER: Also nochmal für alle, Sirius Black gehört leider, leider leider NICHT mir,   
sondern J.K.Rowling, ebenso wie alle anderen Bewohner von Hogwarts.  
Ich leihe sie mir nur!  
  
ALTERSANGABE: PG - 13, wegen gelegentlicher Gewalt, körperlich und psychisch.  
  
FEEDBACK: Wie immer gern gesehen, schreibt einfach an   
Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com  
  
VORWORT: Dies ist der zweite Teil der Sirius Trilogie, die Folge der Geschichte  
"The Marauders' End", und beginnt knapp zwölf Jahre nach dem Schluß des  
ersten Teils.  
  
Sirius ist noch immer in Azkaban eingeschloßen, doch hat er seinen  
Verstand behalten und Peters Verrat noch lange nicht vergessen....  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Sirius öffnete die Augen und sah zur Decke. Erste Sonnenstrahlen warfen goldene Fäden gegen die weißen Wände. Eine Weile lang lag er nur da und fragte sich, wo er eigentlich war. Sein Kopf war schwer, sodaß er sich am liebsten umgedreht und weitergeschlafen hätte.  
Er tastete nach der Wolldecke und warf sie von sich, bevor er sich auf dem Sofa aufsetzte. Mehrere Male rieb er sich die Augen, bevor einen nackten Fuß auf den Boden setzte.  
- Eurgh!, kam es plötzlich von unten, als Sirius auf etwas Weiches trat, was sich ganz und gar nicht nach Teppichboden anfühlte.  
Schnell hob Sirius seinen Fuß von Remus' Bauch. Dieser setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah seinen Freund schlaftrunken an.  
- Entschuldige, murmelte Sirius schnell und machte einen Bogen um seinen Schulfreund.  
Remus hatte sich währendessen an der Sofalehne hochgezogen und hielt sich den Kopf.  
- Kannst du dich vielleicht erinnern, wie ich auf den Boden gekommen bin?  
Sirius zog sich ein weites Hemd an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Ich weiß nur noch, daß wir auf den Sesseln quer durch das Zimmer geflogen sind und uns gegenseitig gerammt haben.  
Nun schien Remus Lupin endlich richtig aufzuwachen.  
- Oh....stimmt...  
Weißt du, wo wir James und Peter gelassen haben?, erkundige sich Sirius bei ihm.  
Remus zuckte die Schultern.  
- Keine Ahnung, aber bevor wir die Wohnung nach ihnen absuchen, brauche ich erstmal einen frischgepreßten Kürbissaft. Er ging zur Zimmertür und rief Sirius zu: Auch einen?  
- Nein, lieber einen Kaffee, murrte Sirius und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem linken Schuh.  
- Du und deine Frühstücksmanieren! Ein echter Muggel!, sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd und verschwand in der Küche.  
Als Sirius zwei Minuten später die Küche betrat (noch immer mit einem einzigen Schuh), saß Remus schon am Tisch, neben ihm tauchte Peters Nase über die Tischplatte auf.  
- Guten Morgen, Peter, flötete Remus und schob ihm ein Glas Kürbissaft zu.  
Sirius gesellte sich zu den beiden anderen und stützte den Kopf schwer in die Hände.  
- Was das eine Nacht...  
- James' Junggesellenabend. Das mußte doch gefeiert werden!, sagte Remus mit einem Grinsen.  
Peter sah sich suchend in der Küche um.  
- Da wir gerade beim Thema sind, wo ist denn unser schon-bald-Ex-Junggeselle?  
Sirius sah Peter an und zuckte die Schultern, bevor er zu seiner Kaffeetasse griff.  
Peter war schon fast wieder auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen, als die Tür zur Küche aufgestoßen wurde und James hereinrauschte. Pfeifend band der sich eine Krawatte um, die zu seinem dunklen Anzug paßte. Nur die schwarzen Harre standen noch immer wild von seinem Kopf ab und paßten nicht so ganz zu seiner Gentleman Aufmachung.  
Grinsend sah er seine drei Freunde an, die ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegenblickten.  
- Guten Morgen, wie ich sehe seid ihr auch schon wach!  
- Du bist aber früh auf, murmelte Peter und gähnte heftig.  
- Heute ist dein großer Tag, James, sagte Remus lächelnd und reichte ihm ein Glas Kürbissaft.  
James verdrehte lachend die Augen.  
- Ich bin schon so nervös....und meine Haare konnte ich auch nicht glätten.  
- Laß es so, riet Remus, Lily wird dir deswegen bestimmt nicht böse sein.  
James stemmte die Hände in die Seite und grinste schief.  
- Ihr seht ziemlich mitgenommen aus, war die Feier von gestern Nacht etwa zu viel?  
Sirius schluckte seine Antwort zusammen mit einem Schluck schwarzen Kaffee hinunter.  
- Mein Trauzeuge ist heute morgen aber sehr schweigsam, sagte James mit einem Lächeln.  
Sirius konnte gerade noch eine Hand vor den Mund legen, um zu verhindern, seinen Kaffee wieder auszuspucken.  
- Trauzeuge! Oh nein, ich muß mich vorbereiten!  
Er stand ruckartig auf, der ganze Tisch schepperte, als er seinen Stuhl zurückwarf und zur Tür rannte. Die drei Freunde grinsten breit.  
Sirius blieb an der Tür stehen und hob den Zeigefinger in James' Richtung.  
- Gib mir fünf Minuten!, keuchte er, bevor er aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hoch rannte.  
- NUR FÜNF MINUTEN, SIRIUS, SONST GEHE ICH OHNE DICH!, rief James ihm nach.  
Sirius rannte in James' Schlafzimmer und suchte fieberhaft nach seinen Sachen. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und zog seine Haare, die ihm in langen Strähnen auf die Schultern fielen, wieder einigermaßen glatt.  
Schnell griff er nach seinem besten Hemd und zog es an. Gerade hatte er begonnen, es hektisch zuzuknöpfen, als er von draußen Schritte hörte.  
- Ich habe noch knapp drei Minuten!, rief er James zu.  
Die Türklinke wurde herhuntergedrückt und gab mit einem leisen Knarren nach. Langsam ging sie auf, Sirius drehte sich um und grinste, doch sein Grinsen erstarrte, als er in den Gang sah.  
Das, was ihn vor der Tür erwartete war nicht James, sondern eine unbeschreibliche Dunkelheit und Leere. Sirius wich zurück und wollte das Fenster öffnen - doch auch das war verschwunden.  
Wie ein eingesperrtes Tier drehte er sich immer wieder um die eigene Achse, doch inzwischen konnte er nichts anderes um ihn herum erkennen als Dunkelheit.  
Auf einmal spührte er eine übernatürliche Kälte, die ihm bis in die Knochen fuhr. Unaufhaltsam fraß sich die Kälte weiter durch seinen Körper, bis sich sein Herz krampfhaft zusammenzog.  
  
Sirius schrie und riß die Augen auf. Das erste, was er sah, war die halbverweste Hand eines Dementors, die mit gierigem Zucken nach ihm griff....  
  
  
  
Sirius - Resurrection   
Kapitel 1 : Traum und Alptraum  
  
  
Sirius fuhr keuchend von seinem Lager auf und wich zurück an das winzige Fenster, durch das ein wenig Licht in seine Zelle fiel. Er zog sich an den Gitterstäben hoch und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen.  
Dann schoß er die Augen und stieß einen lautlosen Fluch gegen sich selbst aus. Wieder hatten sie ihm einen Teil von seinem Leben, von seinen Erinnerungen genommen.  
In den zwölf Jahren, die er bereits in Azkaban verbracht hatte, hatte Sirius eine neue Art der Überlebenskunst gelernt. Während die meisten anderen Gefangenen nach einigen Wochen, einigen Monaten spätestens ihren Verstand verloren, war Sirius nach zwölf Jahren noch immer er selbst.  
Er hatte gelernt, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in sich einzuschließen, und den Dementoren nichts anderes zu zeigen als Leere. Am Anfang war es schwer gewesen, das letzte bißchen Hoffnung, das ihm noch blieb zu vergessen, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte er es geschafft, seine Gedanken bei ein und dem selben Thema zu halten: Seine Unschuld.  
Dieser neue Gedanke bestand nicht aus Hoffnung und war auch keine glückliche Erinnerung, und so konnten die Dementoren ihm es auch nicht wegnehmen.  
Mit dieser Taktik hatte Sirius übelebt, Tag für Tag, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr.  
  
Aber manchmal, so wie an diesem Morgen, war Sirius der Verzweiflung nahe.  
Einmal mehr hatten es die Demenoren geschafft, etwas aus ihm zu stehlen. Sirius hatte nur einen Moment lang nicht aufgepaßt...und schon war es zu spät gewesen.  
Im Wachen war er immer Herr über seine Gedanken und Gefühle, doch im Schlaf passierte es immer wieder, daß die verborgenen Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten wieder an die Oberfläche gelangten.  
Wenn das passierte, drängten sich die Dementoren um seine Zelle und rafften, soviel sie bekommen konnten.  
Das war der Moment, an dem Sirius schreiend aufwachte und bereits wußte, daß er wieder einen Teil von sicher verloren hatte....  
  
Langsam hörte Sirius' Herz auf zu rasen, er atmete zwei oder drei Mal tief durch und verdrängte seine Verzweiflung wieder tief in seinem Inneren. Als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, waren die Dementoren, bis auf die beiden Wachen, verschwunden. Nachdem es bei ihm nichts mehr zu holen gab, waren sie von seiner Tür gewichen.....aber wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie wiederkommen würden?  
Sirius ließ sich an der Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten und sah dem spärlichen Licht zu, wie es Schatten auf den kahlen Steinboden warf. Es mußte vielleicht elf oder zwölf Uhr sein, denn der Lichtschein schien fast Vertikal auf die Sonnenuhr, die Sirius auf de Boden der Zelle gezeichnet hatte.  
Oft hatte Sirius etwas machen müssen, um nicht verrückt zu werden, um die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man an den Wänden und auch auf den Boden seiner Zelle eine Unmenge von Schriftzügen, Zeichnungen und Texten erkennen.  
Sirius hatte entdeckt, daß einige der schwarzen Steine, die hier und dort aus der Mauer ragten, sich hervorragend zum schreiben eigneten.  
So hatte er angefangen, eine Art Kalender zu führen, und immer wieder schrieb er in großen Buchstaben seinen Namen und sein Geburtsdatum an die Wand. Er wollte niemals vergessen, wer er war....  
  
Als die Kälte aus Sirius' Knochen wieder ein wenig gewichen war, erhob er sich, zog ein Stück von dem schwarzen Stein aus der Wand, und widmete sich seiner Lieblingbeschäftigung, bei der er wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen konnte.  
Langsam zog er das schwarze Gestein bogenförmig über den Boden. Seine Sonnen - oder eher "Licht" Uhr bearbeitete er fast jeden Tag und vor allem in den Momenten, wenn ihm alles zuviel wurde.  
Von irgendwo ertönte ein leises Stöhnen. Sirius' Finger umfaßten den Stein fester. Er ahnte, woher dieses Geräusch kam, er hatte es schon endlose Male gehört, und er wußte, daß ein Mensch, der so stöhnte, es nicht mehr lange machen würde.  
Sirius war lang genug dagewesen, um über Azkaban und seine Bewohner so gut bescheidzuwissen wie kein Anderer.  
Er hatte viele Gefangene hereinkommen, aber nur wenige wieder rausgehen sehen. Die Neuankömmlinge wurden an seiner Zelle vorbei in einen anderen Teil der Festung geführt, den Sirius nicht kannte.  
Er hatte schon einige bekannte Gesichter gesehen und hatte oft dabei zugeschaut, wenn die Dementoren unten im Hof ein neues Grab schaufelten.  
Dementoren witterten einen bevorstehenden Tod, und wenn es soweit war, schienen sie aufgeregt auf und ab zu schweben.  
  
Sirius seufzte tonlos und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Er hatte schon oft die Schreie der Neuangekommenen gehört, aber schon nach ein paar Tagen wurden sie leiser, und nach und nach wurden sie still. Irgendwann wurden alle still.  
Er hörte, wie ein Dementor an seiner Zelle vorbeihuschte. Sirius wartete, bis er wieder verschwunden war, um wieder mit dem Zeichnen zu beginnen. Doch kaum hatte er einen Strich gezogen, als schon der nächste Dementor kurz vor seiner Tür Halt machte und wieder weiterging.  
Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wartete. Der Stein rutschte ihm fast aus der Hand, als er auf einmal eine Stimme durch die dunklen Gänge hallen hörte. Eine menschliche Stimme.  
Sirius hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Die Stimme kam näher, und langsam konnte er einzelne Sätze verstehen.  
- Kommt mir nicht zu nahe, ich bin vom Ministerium, sagte die Stimme in einem scharfen Tonfall.  
Sie war jetzt kurz vor Sirius' Zelle, dieser legte seinen Stein auf die Seite und erhob sich.  
- Laßt die Wachen abtreten, befahl die Stimme erneut, ich will mit ihm alleine reden.  
Sirius sah wie gebannt zu, wie sich die beiden Wachen vor seiner Tür zurückzogen, kurz bevor ein Gesicht zwischen den Gittern erschien.  
Auf einmal war es Sirius, als hätte ihm jemand in den Bauch getreten, und er brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er wußte, wer ihm da gegenüber stand. Der Andere sah ihn etwas angewidert an, bevor er sich räusperte.  
- Black? Kannst du mich verstehen?  
Sirius verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und musterte seinen Besucher.  
- Klar und deutlich, Minister Fudge.  
Sirius zuckte zusammen, als er den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme hörte. Sie war rauh und gebrochen. Im letzten Moment hielt er sich zurück, seine Hand vor den Mund zu pressen um laut aufzuschreien.  
Auf Cornelius Fudges' Gesicht zeigte sich Erstaunen.  
- Du weißt, wer ich bin?  
Sirius nickte.  
- Ja, ich weiß es.  
Fudge tänzelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und in Sirius' Augen flackerte ein Augenblick lang Triumph. Anscheinend wäre es Fudge lieber gewesen, wenn er nur dagesessen und geradeaus gestarrt hätte. Die Finger des Ministers krallten sich um seine Zeitung.  
- Nun....ich...Fudge räusperte sich, ich komme vom Ministerium mit der Aufgabe, nach dir zu sehen.  
Black trat einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und bemerkte mit perversem Entzücken, wie bleich Fudge in diesem Augenblick wurde.  
- Wollen die Herren vom Ministerium wissen, wie es um meine Gesundheit steht?  
Fudge faßte sich wieder.  
- Nein Black, ich füchte nicht. Sie wollen eher wissen, wie es dir in Azkaban ergeht.  
Sirius blickte Fudge geradewegs in die Augen.  
- ...Es - geht, sagte er, indem er jede Silbe betonte.  
- Gut...nun....werde ich wieder gehen müssen, ich habe noch viel zu erledigen, sagte der Minister, der wohl nicht früh genug aus der dunklen Festung kommen konnte. Er entfernte sich etwas von Sirius' Zelle.  
- Mister Fudge?  
Widerwillig drehte sich dieser noch einmal um.  
- Ja?  
- Haben Sie ihre Zeitung schon durchgelesen?  
Cornelius Fudge starrte Sirius verständnislos an.  
- Meine Zeitung?  
- Ja, ich möchte ganz gern das Preisrätsel lösen, gab Sirius zu Antwort.  
Fudge nickte schnell.  
- Oh ja, natürlich....  
Unsicher ging er den Weg zurück und reichte Sirius seine Zeitung durch das Gitter.  
- Danke, raunte Sirius.  
Fudge antwortete mit einem schnellen Kopfnicken und ging so schnell wie möglich aus Sirius' Reichweite.  
Sirius hörte zu, wie seine Schritte immer leiser wurden, bis sie schlißlich verhallten. Eine plötzliche Kälte verriet ihm, daß die beiden Wachtposten wieder vor seiner Zelle standen. Aber das war ihm im Augenblick nicht mehr so wichtig. Er setzte sich auf edn Boden und strich über die Zeitung. Endlich wieder etwas zu lesen!  
Mit größter Vorsichtig legte er seinen kostbaren Schatz vor sich auf den Boden und betrachtete das Foto auf der ersten Seite.  
Eine Hexenfamilie war darauf abgebildet, das kleine Mädchen ganz vorne winkte Sirius strahlend zu. Hinter ihnen konnte man die Pyramiden erkennen, Sirius' Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er an die heiße Sonne Ägyptens dachte. Neugierig las er die dazugehörige Überschrift:  
  
  
Arthur Wealsey gewinnt das große Preisausschreiben des Tagespropheten!  
  
  
Diese Familie hat also ein Preisausschreiben gewonnen , dachte Sirius und begann den Artikel zu lesen. Er war nicht sonderlich lang, aber bei dem Gedanken, daß sich diese Familie für das Preisgeld einen Urlaub hatte leisten können gab Sirius ein Gefühl, den er früher als "Freude" bezeichnet hätte. Am Schluß des Artikels wurde noch erwähnt, daß fünf der sieben Kinder die Zauberschule Hogwarts besuchten.  
Sirius dachte an seine eigene Zeit in Hogwarts zurück und betrachtete die lachenden Gesichter noch einmal genau...  
Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einem etwa dreizehnjährigen Jungen hängen, der den Arm um seine kleine Schwester gelegt hatte und herzlich lachte.  
- Nein....., hauchte Sirius mit tonloser Stimme.  
Er sprang auf, griff nach der Zeitung, lief zum Fenster und betrachtete das Foto noch einmal:  
Auf der Schulter des Jungen saß eine ungewöhnlich große Ratte, der es in der heißen Sonne anscheinend viel zu warm war.   
Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und strich über die Zeitung. Es gab kein Zweifel:  
  
An der rechten Vorderpfote der Ratte fehlte ein Finger: Der Zeigefinger....  
  
Die Zeitung fiel zu Boden, doch Sirius merkte es nicht. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Ein neuer, schrecklicher Gedanke kreiste in seinem Kopf umher:  
  
Peter.....er lebt, er ist in Hogwarts, er ist in Hogwarts, er ist in Hogwarts.....  
  
  
Die daraufflogenden Tage und Nächte sah Sirius kaum an sich vorbeiziehen. Ein neuer Gedanke nahm seine ganze Zeit in Anspruch, eine Obsession, die selbst ein Dementor ihm nicht stehlen konnte:  
Peter war noch immer am Leben, und als Ratte hatte er sich einen Platz in dieser Familie gemacht, dieser Junge würde ihn nächsten Monat nach Hogwarts mitnehmen, der ideale Ort für Peter.  
Alles, was er dann tun konnte war warten, warten auf ein Zeichen seines Meisters, um dann zuzuschlagen.  
Für Sirius gab es keinen Zweifel, daß Peters erstes Opfer Harry sein würde. Er wäre ihm ausgeliefert.  
Er ist in Hogwarts , dachte Sirius immer wieder, während er in seiner Zelle auf und ab lief. Etwas mußte geschehen, um zu verhindern, daß Peter handeln konnte.  
Aber niemand sonst kannte die Wahrheit, alle dachten, Peter wäre schon lange tot....und daß Sirius der Mörder war.  
Wenn das nur stimmen würde , dachte Sirius wütend.  
Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Wie immer war der Himmel über ihm stahlgrau, der Hinterhof mit Grabhügeln übersäht und das Wasser rings um die Festung pechschwarz.  
Etwas mußte geschehen, sonst konnte es Peter gelingen, den letzten Potter auszulöschen. Und niemand anders als er selbst, Sirius, konnte handeln.  
Ein verrückter, ein wahnsinniger Plan kam ihm langsam in den Sinn: Wenn er handeln wollte, dann mußte er sich selbst helfen, weil es sonst niemand für ihn tun würde. Er mußte das tun, was bisher keinem anderen gelungen war....  
  
Er mußte aus Azkaban ausbrechen.  
  
  
Tagelang wurde Sirius zum Beobachter, den Blick ständig auf die Tür gerichtet. Obwohl es ihm nach wie vor Schrecken bereitete, sah er die Dementoren genau an, fand heraus, wie sie sich bewegten und wie man am besten an ihnen vorbeikam.  
Nach drei Tagen fühlte Sirius, daß der Moment gekommen war. Er riß daß Foto aus der Zeitung und schob es in die Tasche seines zerrissenen Gewandes, ging in die Mitte der Zelle, konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich in einen Hund.  
  
Diese Eigenschaft hatte er damals illegal in Hogwarts gelernt, und ein illegaler Animagnus zu sein hatte ihm in Azkaban sehr geholfen. Wenn er an manchen Tagen gespührt hatte, daß er nahe dran war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren, hatte er sich in einen riesigen schwarzen Hund verwandelt und sich unter dem Fenster zusammengerollt.  
Als Hund waren seine Gedanken nicht mehr so scharf wie als Mensch, und die Dementoren verloren dadurch einen Teil ihrer Macht über ihn.  
  
Auch jetzt fühle sich Sirius in seine Hundegestalt schon etwas besser. Er setzte sich neben die Tür und wartete mit gespitzten Ohren. Er wußte, daß wenn er erwischt wurde, sie ihm den letzten Rest seiner Seele nehmen und ihn in einem Zustand lassen würden, der schlimmer war als der Tod.  
  
Dann, auf einmal, witterte sein feines Gehör das Näherkommen eines Dementors, der Schlüssel wurde umgedreht und die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Eine Knochenhand strecke sich ihm entgegen und legte eine halbvolle Schüssel auf den Boden.  
JETZT! , dachte Sirius, als sich die Hand zurückzog. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, sprang auf die offene Tür zu, huschte durch die schmale Öffnung und zwischen den Wachtposten hindurch.  
Ein erregtes Zittern ergriff die Dementoren, doch sie schienen Sirius nicht orten zu können.  
Dieser lief geduckt, immer an der Wand entlang. So schnell er konnte bog er in einen anderen Gang ein und versuchte, so wenig wie möglich zu denken.  
  
Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich genau befand, er wußte nur, daß er noch immer erwischt werden konnte. Der Gang führte ihn eine Treppe hinauf, und Sirius folgte dann einem endlosen Flur, der ihn anscheinend auf die Südseite der Festung zu führen schien.  
Die riesige, dunkle Gestalt eines Dementoren erschien plötzlich auf dem Flur, Sirius preßte seinen schmalen Körper an die Wand und hielt den Atem an.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte er, wie der Dementor an ihm vorbeiging. Gleich darauf war er um die Ecke gebogen. Sirius öffnete die Augen wieder und hätte vor Erleichterung fast laut gelacht - sofern ein Hund eben lachen kann.  
Auf Samtpfoten huschte er weiter durch den dunklen Gang, an mehreren Zellen vorbei, an denen er nicht stehenblieb.  
Dann, endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, erblickte Sirius Licht am Ende des Ganges. Zielstrebig ging er darauf zu und sah ein kleines Fenster, das, zum Glück, nicht vergittert war. Sirius drückte die Vorderpfoten gegen die Wand und sah aus dem Fenster: Er mußte sich tatsächlich auf der Südseite befinden, etwa zehn Meter unter ihm rauschte das Wasser gegen die Festungsmauer. Das Fenster war zu klein, um einen Mann durchzulassen, doch für den dürren Hund Sirius war das kein Problem.  
Sirius ließ sich wieder auf seine Vorderpfoten fallen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
Ohne noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, daß er den Sturz vielleicht nicht überleben könnte, nahm er einen kurzen Anlauf und warf sich mit einem mächtigen Sprung aus dem Fenster.  
Der Wind pfiff ihm durch das Fell, seine Pfoten ruderten ziellos in der Luft herum, als er zehn Meter in die Tiefe stürtzte.  
  
Der Aufprall auf dem Wasser drückte Sirius die Luft weg. Er begann, mit einen Forderpfoten wie wild zu rudern, um nicht unterzugehen. Sein dichtes Fell sog sich mit Wasser voll und zog ihn nach unten, doch Sirius gab nicht auf.  
Er kämpfte sich zurück an die Oberfläche und schwamm so schnell seine Pfoten es ihm erlaubten.  
Langsam gewöhnte er sich an das eiskalte Wasser, und er dachte nur noch daran, sich so weit wie möglich von der Festung zu entfernen. Er wußte nicht, wohin er schwamm, doch solange er von Azkaban wegkam war ihm jede Richtung recht.  
Um ihn herum sah er nichts als Wasser, und als er einen Blick zurückwarf erkannte er die Festung, die sich dunkel und drohend gegen den grauen Himmel erhob.  
Sirius legte den Kopf aufs Wasser und ruderte verzweifelt, immer wieder dachte er daran, daß jeder Meter, den er zurücklegte, die Distanz zwischen ihm un der Festung vergrößerte.  
Plötzlich kam Sirius in einen dichten Nebel und schwamm weiterhin immer geradeaus. Er ließ sich von seinem Instinkt immer in die gleiche Richtung leiten und hoffte, daß es die Richtige war. Lagsam wurde ihm kalt bis auf die Knochen, sein nasses Fell war so schwer, daß er das Gefühl hatte, einen Klumpen Blei zu schleppen. In einer seiner Vorderpfoten hatte er einen Krampf.  
  
Doch auf einmal tauchte eine dunkel Form aus dem Nebel auf. Sirius blinzelte und sah wieder hin: Die Form war noch immer da....er befand sich kurz vor dem Festland!  
Sirius vergaß seinen Krampf und schwamm so schnell er konnte. Er hatte es fast geschafft, und jetzt wäre es wirklich zu dumm gewesen, so nah am Ziel aufzugeben.  
Als er näher kam erkannte Sirius einen Kieselstrand und ein paar Büsche. Ihm war, als würde das Wasser zunehmend wärmer werden, je mehr er sich dem Fenstland näherte.  
Plötzlich fühlte er festen Boden unter seinen Pfoten. Er schleppte sich die letzten Meter bis zum Strand, schüttelte das Wasser aus seinem Fell und kippte dann erschöpft auf die Seite.  
  
Eine Weile lang lag er völlig reglos da. Er spürte seine Beine nicht mehr und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er jemals wieder aufstehen könnte. Sein ausgehungerter Körper war derartige Strapazen nicht gewöhnt, seine frührere Kraft hatte ihn schon lange verlassen.  
Als er halbwegs wieder zu Atem kam, setzte er sich auf und verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen. Dann stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und richtete sich auf. Seine Beine zitterten gefährlich, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, bis zum Wasser zu gehen und in den Nebel zu blicken. Die Festung von Azkaban war nicht mehr zu sehen, sie lang irgendwo drüben, versteckt vor neugierigen Blicken verirrter Reisenden.  
Als er zu seinen Füßen sah erblickte Sirius eine Gestalt im Wasser. Er erschrak furchtbar, und auch das andere Gesicht zeigte Schrecken.  
Plötzlich wurde Sirius klar, das dieses leichenblaße, tote Gesicht sein eigenes war. Er beugte sich über das Wasser und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild.  
Von der Wasseroberfläche blickte ihn Jemand an, den viele schon für tot erklärt hätten. Seine Wangen waren hohl und eingefallen, seine Augen, das einzig lebendige in seinem fahlen Gesicht waren tief in den Höhlen vergraben. Das schwarze Haar fiel ihm in langen Strähnen bis über die Schultern, und seine langen, dürren Hände waren die reinsten Klauen. Sein ganzer Körper wirkte starr und unnatürlich, und unter seinem zerschlißenen Gewand ließ sich jede einzelne Rippe erkennen.  
Von dem jungen, gutaussehenden Mann war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Der wilde Sirius Black, der gern lachte und auf seinem Motorrad schon mancher Hexe den Kopf verdreht hatte, hatte in Azkaban sein Ende gefunden. Das, was noch von ihm übrig blieb, konnte nichts anderes mehr sein als ein dunkler Schatten vergangener Jahre.  
  
Eine Weile ging Sirius den kahlen Strand auf und ab, bevor er sich wieder stark genug fühle, um seine Flucht fortzusetzen.  
Hier konnte er unmöglich bleiben, denn die Dementoren würden ihn sofort jagen, wenn sie bemerkten, daß seine Zelle leer war. Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren.  
Nach einem letzten Blick in den Nebel verwandelte sich Sirius zurück in einen großen schwarzen Hund, und trottete landeinwärts. 


	2. Wiedersehen und Abschiede

SiriusResurrectionK2.html DISCLAIMER: Ich haße es - aber Sirius gehört nun einmal nicht mir...*schluchtz*   
  
ANMERKUNGEN: Ich liebe diesen Sirius *G*   
  
  
  
Kapitel 2 : Wiedersehen und Abschied  
  
  
Wie lange er schon gelaufen war, hätte Sirius nicht sagen können, doch nach und nach veränderte sich die Landschaft um ihn herum, es wurde deutlich wärmer und er spührte förmlich, wie Azkaban in weite Ferne gerückt war.  
Tagelang war Sirius schon gelaufen, hatte sich meistens von Kleintieren wie Ratten oder Hasen ernährt, in Menschengestalt auch ab und zu auch von ein paar Beeren, die am Rande des Weges wuchsen.  
Sirius' Hundetatzen waren inzwischen wund geworden, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als weiterzulaufen. Der Gedanke an die Dementoren trieb ihn immer wieder vorwärts.  
  
Er wollte niemals wieder zurück nach Azkaban.  
  
Nach zwei Wochen etwa, da Sirius nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, erreichte er die ersten bewohnten Gebiete. So hoch im Norden waren die Häuser klein und die Menschen selten, doch wo es Menschen gab erhoffte sich Sirius den einen oder anderen Bissen.  
Als Sirius am ersten Abend um eines der Häuser schlich, erkannte er, daß es sich hier um Muggel handeln mußte, und ihm wurde klar, daß er es geschafft hatte, die Grenze zur Muggelwelt zu erreichen und zu überschreiten, ohne daß die Dementoren ihn aufgehalten hatten.  
Mit den Bewohnern allerdings hatte Sirius weniger Glück, denn als die Frau ihn erblickte, schrie sie nach ihrem Mann, der mit einer Mistgabel bewaffnet vor die Tür trat und diese gefährlich nah an Sirius' Schnauze schwenkte. Sirius blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Flucht zu ergreifen und unter einem Busch zu übernachten.  
  
Nicht immer wurde er so grob davongejagt, einige Male stieß er auf freundliche Muggel, die dem schwarzen Streuner gern das eine oder andere Stück Fleisch abgaben. In seltenen Fällen hatte er sogar das Glück, eine Nacht oder zwei in einer warmen Scheune oder an einem Herd zu schlafen.  
  
Jeden Tag legte Sirius mehrere Kilometer zurück, nach und nach kamen größere Dörfer und Städte in Sicht. Inzwischen hatte er herausgefunden, wo er sich befand: Irgendwo im Norden Englands oder Schottlands, und wenn er immer in der Richtung weiterging, die ihm sein Instinkt riet, war er fest davon überzeugt, zurück nach London finden zu können.  
Und nach London wollte er.  
  
Als er eines Nachmittags durch eine nordenglische Kleinstadt trottete, erblickte er in einem Elektrogeschäft eines dieser seltsamen und doch genialen Geräte, die von den Muggeln "Fernseher" genannt wurden.  
An diese Sicht war Sirius gewöhnt, doch nicht an die seines eigenen Gesichtes auf dem Bildschirm.  
Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen und sah sein eigenes, furchteinflößendes Bild auftauchen und wieder verschwinden, um einem dicklichen Nachrichtensprecher Platz zu machen.  
Nun begann Sirius zu ahnen, daß die Information seiner Flucht über die Grenzen der Hexenwelt hinausgetreten war, und daß die Muggel ihn auch suchen würden, wenn auch nicht aus dem gleichen Grund.  
Beide Welten schienen vor ihm zu zittern, und Sirius wußte, daß sie ihn unerbittlich jagen würden.  
In Gestalt eines Hundes schlich er an den Mauern entlang, immer im Schatten, aus der Stadt hinaus.  
Selbst in dieser genialen Deckung hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl, daß die Menschen ihn anstarrten, und das eine oder andere Mal hatte er gespührt, wie im das Fell zu Berge stand.  
Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Ausbruch hatte Sirius Angst, große Angst, weniger der Muggelpolizei in die Hände zu fallen, als davor, jemals wieder den Kontakt eines Dementoren auf seiner Haut spüren zu müßen.  
  
Als der Abend hereinbrach und die Staßen leerer wurden, setzte sich Sirius auf den Gehweg und dachte nach, was jetzt zu tun war.  
Nachdem er Peter auf dem Foto erblickt hatte, würde ihn sein Weg auf jeden Fall nach Hogwarts führen, aber dazu mußte er erst einmal London erreichen. Außerdem wollte er hier noch etwas erledigen, bevor er sich in die Höhle des Löwen begab.  
Sein erstes Ziel war, nach der Landkarte in einem Schaufenster zu schließen, nur einige Kilometer entfernt. Da Sirius' Tatzen sich weigerten, ihn noch lange zu tragen, lief er die kurze Strecke bis zum Bahnhof, studierte den Fahrplan (Ohne dabei auf die gaffenden Muggel zu achten, die wohl noch nie einen Hund vor einem Fahrplan gesehen hatten), und huschte zwischen den Beinen des Schaffners in den Zug.  
Als er eine offene Abteiltür erblickte, schlich er schnell hinein, bevor der Bahnbeamte ihn sehen konnte. In dem Abteil saßen zwei Kinder, der ältere Junge vielleicht zwölf, das Mädchen, wahrscheinlich die kleine Schwester, etwa zwei Jahre jünger. Diese keuchte entsetzt, als der riesige schwarze Hund in ihr Abteil stürmte und sich unter einem Sitz verkroch. Der Junge ging vorsichtig in die Knie und sah unter den Sitz nach Sirius.  
- He du, komm da raus, rief der Junge ihm zu.  
- Paß auf, Andrew, er könnte beißen!, rief seine Schwester erschrocken.  
Sirius wartete, bis der Junge wieder aufgestanden war und die Abteiltür geschloßen hatte. Dann kam er langsam und vorsichtig unter dem Sitz hervor. Er ließ den kleinen Jungen nah an sich herankommen und wartete, bis er eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und ihm durch das dichte Fell strich. Sirius legte den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten und genoß es richtig, er hatte vergessen, daß manche Berührungen anders waren als die Eisfinger eines Dementoren.  
Jetzt war auch Andrews kleine Schwester aufgestanden und war auf Sirius zugegangen.  
Dieser wartete geduldig, bis die beiden Kinder ihn gestreichelt hatten, ehe sie bemerken, wie dürr und abgemagert der schwarze Streuner aussah.  
- Hast du Hunger?, fragte Andrew beiläufig, und Sirius sprang auf und bellte kurz.  
- Er tut fast so, als könnte er uns verstehen, sagte das kleine Mädchen leise, während es eine breite Tragetasche von einem Sitz holte.  
- Magst du Salami?, erkundigte sich Andrew und hielt Sirius ein Sandwich unter die Nase.  
Auf die Antwort brauchte er nicht lange zu warten, denn schon hatte sich Sirius mit heißhunger über Brot und Wurst hergemacht, und in kürzester Zeit blieb kein Krümel mehr übrig.  
  
Die beiden Kinder, die sowieso schon genug gegessen hatten, schien es Spaß zu machen, den schwarzen Hund richtig durchzufüttern, und so bekam Sirius noch zwei weitere Salamibrote, sowie Kekse, Kuchen, Brot, Schinken, Ei und Schokolade.  
Sirius hatte solchen Hunger, daß er sich kaum die Zeit zum Kauen nahm, sondern alles sehr hundeartig herunterschlag. Sogar den Apfelmost, den Andrews' Großmutter den Kindern mitgegeben hatte, nahm er gern im Empfang.  
Die beiden Geschwister staunten nicht schlecht, nachdem der schwarze Streuner das letzte Stück Schokolade verschlungen hatte.  
- Du meine Güte, wie lange hat man dich denn nicht gefüttert?, fragte Andrews Schwester Sophie teilnahmsvoll.  
Wenn du wüßtest , dachte Sirius bei sich.  
Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fühlte er sich richtig satt und beinahe zufrieden, sodaß er am liebsten auf einen der Sitze geklettert und auf der Stelle eingeschlafen wäre.  
Aber der Zug näherte sich langsam einem Bahnhof und wurde immer langsamer. Jetzt mußte Sirius dafür sorgen, ungesehen aus dem Zug zu kommen. Schnell sprang er auf den Sitz am Fenster und kratzte mit den Forderpfoten dagegen. Andrew und Sophie erhoben sich.  
- Da willst du raus?  
Sirius bellte kurz, was die beiden Kinder sofort als ein "Ja" verstanden. Andrew zog und zerrte an dem Fenster, bis die Öffnung groß genug war, um einen dünnen Hund durchzulassen.  
Sirius drehte sich noch einmal um und sah die beiden Kinder mit seinem schwarzen Hundeblick groß an. Sophie lächelte, ihr großer Bruder Andrew strich Sirius noch einmal durch das Fell.  
- Nichts zu danken, mein Großer.  
Nach einem letzten Blick zurück auf seine Wohltäter sprang Sirius aus dem Fenster, landete zielstrebig auf dem Bahnsteig und hastete davon.  
  
"Ein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte" - da muß was dran sein.., dachte er im Laufen.  
  
  
Der Abend legte sich langsam über das kleine Städtchen Nordenglands, dessen Name über der Grenze des Ortes selbst kaum bekannt ist. Sirius hatte schnell die Hauptstaße durchquert und trottete an den letzten Cafés vorbei auf das Hügelland zu. Als er an einer Terrasse vorbeiging, fiel ihm ein dunkler Mantel auf, den ein Gast wohl vergessen hatte. Schnell sprang er auf den Stuhl zu und riß den Mantel von der Lehne. Den könnte er bestimmt gebrauchen können, da er in Menschengestalt in seinem zerfetzten Gewand Aufsehen erregen würde. Und Aufsehen war das, was Sirius jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Selbst in der Muggelwelt galt er als gefährlicher Krimineller.  
Auch war das, was Sirius jetzt vorhatte, eigentlich gegen jegliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber dieses Risiko war er bereit einzugehen.  
  
Als das Dorf nicht mehr in Sicht war, machte Sirius Halt und verwandelte sich zurück. Sofort begann er in der Abenddämmerung erbärmlich zu frieren, sodaß er sich den Mantel anzog und ihn so fest wie möglich um seinen dünnen Körper zog. Langsam ging er weiter - diesmal auf zwei Beinen - immer geradeaus.  
Es dauerte lange, bis Sirius in das nächste Tal blicken konnte, und in der Zwischenzeit war es dunkel geworden. In der Ferne schien ein kleines weißes Haus im Tal durch die Dunkelheit zu scheinen. Die letzten Meter legte Sirius rennend zurück, bis er vor dem alten Ferienhaus seiner Eltern stand, in dem er einst mit seinen Freunden so viel Zeit verbracht hatte.  
  
Er ging um das Haus herum, doch als er zur Eingangstür kam, blieb er plötzlich stehen:  
Die Eingangestür war aus ihren Angeln gerissen worden, im Inneren hatte es allem Anschein nach einen Brand gegeben. Sirius' Herz begann zu rasen, als er über die Schwelle trat und sich suchend umsah.  
Was einst ein gemütliches Ferienhaus war, konnte man nur noch eine Ruine nennen. Einige Reste verbrannter Möbel standen hier und da in den Ecken, die Wände waren schwarz geworden und aus Löchern in der Decke hatte sich der Regen einen Weg in das Haus gebahnt, sodaß der Boden feucht und glitschig geworden war.  
Noch immer stand Sirius in der Tür und sah sich fassungslos um. Sein Alptraum war wahr geworden, alle Andenken an seine Eltern, an seine Ferien und an den glücklichen Tagen mit seinen Freunden waren zusammen mit diesem Haus zerfallen.   
  
Gerade wollte er sich wegdrehen und die Ruine so schnell wie möglich verlassen, als sein Blick auf etwas fiel, was im blassen Licht, welches der Mond durch die Tür warf, silbrig glänzte. Langsam ging er durch das Zimmer, den Blick immer auf das glitzernde Etwas gerichtet. Als er näher kam mußte er feststellen, daß es nur Glasscherben waren, die das Licht des Mondes reflecktierten.  
Die Scherben hatten früher zu einem Rahmen gehört, Sirius bückte sich und schob sie weg. Unter den Scherben lag ein altes Bild, verblaßt und zerrissen, aber von der Zerstörung verschont.  
Sirius nahm es in seine knochigen Finger und drehte es ins fahle Licht.  
  
Vier Jungen, alle etwa achtzehn Jahre alt, grinsten ihn an und stießen sich gegenseitig. Gerade hielt einer von ihnen, der pechschwarzes Haar hatte und eine Brille trug, triumphierend sein Jahrbuch mit der Aufschrift " HOGWARTS YEARBOOK `85 " in die Kamera. Die vier Jungen schienen die besten Freunden auf Erden zu sein.  
  
Sirius' Hand begann zu zittern, als er auf das letzte gemeinsame Schulfoto sah. Er blickte in sein eigenes, lachendes Gesicht und wunderte sich, wie strahlend er damals ausgesehen hatte. Er stieß einen tonlosen Seufzer auf, als sein Blick James Potter streifte, der mit Remus Lupin eine Yearbookschlacht begonnen hatte.  
Sirius' Zorn zog plötzlich wieder in ihm auf, als er den kleinen, bleichsten der vier Jungen ansah.  
Einem Moment lang flammte Sirius' Blick auf, dann faßte er das Foto mit beiden Händen und riß ein Stück davon ab, trennte es sauber von dem anderen.  
Dann nahm er die Abbildung von Peter Pettigrew und riß es so lange in Stücke, bis nur ein feiner weißer Regen aus Papirfetzen übrigblieb.  
Sorgfältig strich Sirius das restliche Bild wieder glatt und steckte es in seine Manteltasche. Dann richtete er sich auf und verließ die Ruine, ohne noch einmal nach rechts oder links zu sehen.  
  
Der Verfall seines Hauses hatte Sirius sehr mitgenommen, und so keuchte er heftig, als er die Anhöhe hinaufstieg. Der Pfad war genauso eng und rutschig wie das letzte Mal, als er diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Das war jetzt zwölf Jahre her, aber an diesem Abend war er fast genauso verzweifelt gewesen als er es nun war.  
Nur war damals vieles anders gewesen: Er war jung gewesen, gutaussehend, damals hatte er noch Freunde und eine letzte Chance gehabt, James zu rächen.  
Das einzige, was sich in diesen zwölf Jahren nicht verändert hatte, war sein Zorn, der sich in Azkaban sogar gesteigert hatte. Nach wie vor würde er alles tun, um Peter Pettigrew zu töten.  
  
Ein Schauer überfiehl ihn, als er die letzten Meter des Pfades entlangschritt. Er fragte sich, was er auf dem Hügel antreffen würde. Vielleicht auch nur Ruin und Verfall.  
Doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung erblickte er das kleine weiße Haus, genau im selben Zustand, wie er es vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.  
Aus de Fenstern schien Licht und erhellte den kleinen Gemüsegarten, der sich auch nicht verändert hatte.  
Sirius' Herz klopfte ihm bis in den Hals, als er auf die Tür zuging. Er hob die Hand und wollte klopfen, doch im letzten Moment fragte er sich, ob er da keinen Fehler machte. Einen Augenblick lang stand er unschlüssig da, bis er sich ein Herz faßte und entschloßen an die Tür klopfte.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er schwere Schritte hörte, die sich langsam näherten.  
Die Tür ging auf und gab den Blick auf eine alte, weißhaarige Frau frei, die Sirius mit großen blauen Augen ansah.  
Eigentlich hätte Sirius etwas sagen wollen, doch als er die alte Dame ansah, konnte er kein einziges Wort herausbringen. Schon wollte sie fragen, was Sirius wünschte, als die alte Dame auf einmal unterdrückt keuchte.  
-.......Si - Sirius?  
Sirius nickte nur.  
Die alte Dame ließ die Türklinke los und fiel ihm um den Hals, ohne auch nur das geringste auf sein zerzaustes Aussehen zu achten.  
- Wo warst du nur all die Jahre? Warum hast du mich nie mehr besucht?  
- Das wäre eine zu lange Geschichte, Frau Flickwert, bekam Sirius schließlich heraus.  
Die alte Frau zuckte bei Sirius' gebrochener Stimme zusammen, ließ ihn los und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. Dann musterte sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.  
- Oh Sirius....wo hast du denn den Rest von dir gelassen?  
Einen Moment lang überflog ein Grinsen Sirius' mageres Gesicht.  
- Es ist nicht so gelaufen,wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, Frau Flickwert.  
Anscheinend hatte die alte Frau noch immer kein Fernsehn und auch kein Radio im Haus, und so wußte sie nichts von den Anschuldigungen, die auf Sirius lasteten. Insegeheim war Sirius erleichtert, ihr dafür keine Erklärungen geben zu müssen.  
Die alte Dame nickte.  
- Ich hatte gehofft, daß du noch einmal kommen würdest. Ich muß dir etwas sagen: Das Haus deiner Eltern....  
Sirius seufzte.  
- Ich weiß.  
Frau Flickwert sah Sirius teilnahmsvoll an. In diesem Moment kam ein gestreifter Blitz auf Sirius zugestürtzt und kletterte an ihm hoch. Reflexartig warf Sirius die Hände vors Gesicht, als er etwas warmes auf seiner Brust fühlte. Und dieses Etwas war in lautes Schnurren ausgebrochen.  
- Tiger!, rief Sirius erfreut, und diesmal lächelte er wirklich. Mein Tiger!  
Frau Flickwert lachte.  
- Er hat auf dich gewartet.   
Sirius streichelte seinen Kater und sah ihn an. Er war ein wenig dünner geworden und in seinem Fell zeigten sich graue Strähnen. Aber das schien ihm im Augenblick herzlich egal zu sein.  
- Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn noch einmal zu sehen, sagte Sirius mit erstickter Stimme.  
Die alte Frau betrachtete Sirius und Tiger.  
- Tiger und ich sind zusammen alt geworden, und wir haben einander Gesellschaft geleistet.  
Sirius nickte und steckte die Nase in Tigers Fell, so wie er es früher einmal gern getan hatte. Frau Flickwert lächelte.  
- Möchtest du nicht hereinkommen?  
Sirius sah wieder auf und blickte die alte Dame an.  
- Ich kann nicht, so gern ich es auch möchte.  
Frau Flickwert betrachtete Sirius traurig.  
- Du steckst noch immer in Schwierigkeiten.  
Sirius nickte.  
- Ja, aber jemand anderes ist in großer Gefahr, und ich muß etwas tun.  
Frau Flickwert brachte ein Lächeln zustande.  
- Dann mußt du diesem Jemand helfen, Sirius.  
Sirius strich über das getigerte Fell seines Katers.  
- Ich wollte Sie nur noch einmal sehen.  
Frau Flickwert senkte den Blick.  
- Du wirst nicht wiederkommen, nicht wahr? Auch, wenn du diese Person rettest wirst du nicht wiederkommen.  
Sirius setzte Tiger in den Armen der alten Frau ab. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme fast so wie früher.  
- Sie werden weiterhin in guter Gesellschaft bleiben.  
Die alte Frau nickte, Tiger miaute kläglich.  
- Darf ich dich um etwas bitten, Sirius?, fragte sie schließlich.  
Sirius nickte.  
- Ich möchte einmal nur ein einziges Mal so tun, als würdest du noch in dem Haus da unten wohnen, und mit deinen Freunden morgen vorbeikommst.  
Sirius sah die alte Frau mit dem Kater im Arm lange an. Dann nickte er wieder. Tiger sah ihn groß an, sodaß Sirius den Blick auf die Seite richtete.  
- Dann bis morgen, Frau Flickwert. Ich komme vorbei, zusammen mit Remus...und James....und...und Peter.  
Frau Flickwetrt nickte.  
- Ich werde auf euch warten. Dann gute Nacht, Sirius.  
- Gute Nacht, Frau Flickwert, flüsterte Sirius, als die alte Dame schluchzend die Tür schloß.  
  
Danach wußte Sirius nicht mehr, wie er den Hügel wieder heruntergekommen war, aber er mußte den gesamte Weg gerannt sein.  
Ihm war übel geworden, als er Peters Namen in Zusammenhang mit Freundschaft ausgesprochen hatte, aber diesen einen Gefallen war er Frau Flickwert schon lange schuldig gewesen.  
Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und stützte den Kopf schwer in die Hände.   
Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er nicht wiedergekommen wäre, denn nun rauschten wieder Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten in seinem Kopf herum.  
Er zog das alte Foto hervor und betrachtete es lange, sehr lange, bevor er sich Tigers' Katzenhaare vom Mantel strich, sich zurück in einen Hund verwandelte und den Weg nach Süden einschlug.  
  
  
In den drei Tagen, die auf Sirius' Besuch bei Frau Flickwert kamen, regnete es fast unaufhörlich, sodaß Sirius immer öfter Halt machen mußte, um das Wasser aus seinem Fell zu schütteln.  
Er hatte nochmals versucht, seine Reise durch Muggelverkehrsmittel zu verkürzen, doch dieses Mal hatte er es nicht geschafft, sich in den breiten Bus zu schleichen und war vom Chauffeur fortgejagt worden.  
Am dritten Tag erreichte er endlich dem Umkreis Londons und machte in einer Kleinstadt Rast. Der Abend dämmerte bereits, und der Himmel zeigte sich noch immer bedrohlich dunkel.  
Sirius setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und legte den Kopf auf die Forderpfoten. Er war müde und hungrig, jeder Knochen in seinem Körper tat ihm weh. Die wenige Kraft, die er seit seiner Flucht aus Azkaban angesammelt hatte, war jetzt aufgebraucht, und er war froh, es nicht mehr allzu weit zu haben.  
Nach einer Verschnaufpause kam er wieder auf die Beine und warf einen Blick auf den nächsten Stadtplan. Er wußte nicht genau, wo er hinmußte, aber an den Namen der Straße konnte er sich noch genau erinnern. Als er sich halbwegs orientiert hatte, setzte Sirius seinen Marsch fort, quer durch Wohngebiete mit aneinanderstehenden Häusern. Die ganze Umgebung sah sauber und gepflegt aus.  
Sirius ging dicht an den Hecken entlang, um nicht bemerkt zu werden, denn diese Gegend sah so aus, als würde sie keine streunenden Hunde dulden.  
  
An einer Straßenkreuzung machte Sirius Halt. "Pivet Drive", stand auf dem Straßenschild, und er wußte, daß er hier richtig war. Langsam schlich er den Gehweg entlang und suchte nach der Nummer 4. Als er das absolut saubere weiße Haus der Familie Dursley erblickte, blieb er mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen und sah es lange und durchdringend an.  
Allmählich bekam er Zweifel, ob es auch richtig war, vor dieser Tür zu stehen.  
Was erwartest du eigentlich von diesem Besuch ? , fragte er sich nach einer Weile, denn er wußte, daß Petunia Dursley (die er einmal flüchtig gekannt hatte) Tiere, vor allem Hunde, verabscheute.  
Und Harry?  
Harry würde ihm wohl kaum um den Hals fallen, soviel stand fest. Er würde ihn im besten Fall nur für einen Straßenköter halten, und im schlimmsten Fall für den Mörder seiner Eltern.  
  
Sirius saß noch immer da und sah den hellerleuchteten Fenstern entgegen, als aus dem Inneren des Hauses ein lauter Schrei ertönte, gefolgt von mehreren Stimmen, die wild durcheinander riefen.  
Sirius spitze die Ohren und erkannte ganz deutlich die hohe, piepsende Stimme Petunias, gefolgt von einem Donnern, der wohl ihrem Mann gehörte.  
Jemand rannte, und plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Sirius sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter einen Fliederbusch, bevor eine Gestalt in der Tür erschien.  
Die Gestalt war auffallend dünn und schleppte anscheinend etwas sehr schweres mit sich herum. Als  
sie an der nächsten Straßenlaterne vorbeiging, fiel das Licht einen Augenblick lang auf die schwarzen Haare, die wild in alle Richtungen standen, und ein blasses Gesicht erschien in der Dunkelheit, aus dem zwei smaragtgrüne Augen leuchteten.  
- James...., hauchte Sirius, doch brachte er nur ein jämmerliches Jaulen zustande.  
- KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK UND HOL MARGE WIEDER RUNTER!, donnerte es ihm aus dem Haus nach, doch Harry Potter - denn die kleine Gestalt war zweifellos James Potters Sohn - hatte zu rennen begonnen, so schnell es ihm seine schwere Last erlaubte.  
Sirius huschte ihm geräuschlos hinterher, im Schatten bleibend.  
Harry bog immer wieder um die Ecke, und Sirius mußte darauf achten, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Vor einer Garagenauffahrt blieb Harry schließlich stehen, legte den den leeren Käfig, den er unter dem Arm trug auf den Boden und setzte sich neben seinen Koffer auf den Boden.  
Sirius schlich näher an ihn heran und verbarg sich hinter einem Busch. Er hörte, wie Harrys Keuchen leiser wurde, bis er schließlich zu überlegen schien, dann seinen Koffer öffnete und etwas suchte.  
  
Auf einmal bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Sirius reckte den Hals, um besser sehen zu können. Harry hatte sich in seine Richtung gedreht und hielt etwas in seiner Hand, daß aussah wie ein alter Stecken: Sein Zauberstab.  
- Lumos, hörte Sirius ihn leise sagen.  
Das Endes des Stabes begann plötzlich zu scheinen und erhellte die Stelle, an der er saß. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrten Harry und Sirius sich gegenseitig an. Es gab nun keinen Zweifel mehr, daß Sirius gesehen worden war.  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er stand auf und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sirius zog schnell den Kopf wieder ein und rannte so schnell er konnte die Hecke entlang.  
Hinter ihm vernahm er ein Gepolter, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall.  
Es wird ihm doch nichts passiert sein! , dachte Sirius in Panik. Aus sicherer Entfernung sah er zurück an die Stelle, wo Harry vorhin noch gestanden hatte.  
  
Harry stand wieder auf dem Gehweg, nur stand er dort nicht mehr allein. Er unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Jungen, der um einige Jahre älter zu sein schien als Harry und eine violette Uniform trug.  
Hinter ihnen hatte ein breiter Bus gehalten, der auf den ersten Blick auf keinen Fall für ein Muggelfahrzeug gehalten werden konnte, denn auch der Bus war von leuchtend violetter Farbe.  
"THE NIGHT BUS " , stand in großen, goldenen Buchstaben darauf.  
Sirius atmete auf: Dieser Bus war als Notfalltaxi für Zauberer mit Transportschwierigkeiten gedacht.  
Harry und der andere Junge luden gemeinsam das Gepäck in den Bus, und eine knappe Minute später erhob sich der Bus in die Luft und jagte Richtung Süden.  
  
Die Straße wurde wieder still und dunkel, Sirius saß wieder allein im Schatten einer Hecke.  
Lange sah er dem Bus nach, und wieder fiel ihm Harrys Gesicht wieder ein. Einen Augenblick hatte er daran glauben wollen, daß James wieder aufgetaucht war.   
Sirius lächelte.  
Harry hatte das gleiche wilde Haar wie sein Vater, die leuchtenden Augen aber hatte er von Lily. Als er an Lily dachte seufzte Sirius laut, was in Hundesprache als leises Wimmern hervorkam.  
Sirius hatte ihn endlich wiedergesehen, und jetzt war er um so besorgter um sein Patenkind. Er versprach sich, für Harry da zu sein und aus einiger Entfernung auf ihn aufzupaßen.  
Um das zu schaffen mußte er jedoch nach Hogwarts, und auch in Hogwarts suchte man ihn. Er würde sich also in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, doch Sirius wollte dieses Risiko nun umso mehr auf sich nehmen.  
In Azkaban hatte er nach einem Grund gesucht, um weiterzuleben, und diesen Grund hatte er jetzt gefunden: Er wollte den letzten Potter beschützen, James Potters Sohn sollte leben!  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken sprang Sirius wieder auf die Beine und lief so schnell er konnte in Richtung London....in die Höhle des Löwen. 


	3. Padfoots Rückkehr

SiriusResurrectionK3.html DISCLAIMER: Sirius gehört NICHT mir *heul*  
  
ANMERKUNG: Ich hasse Disclaimer *G*  
  
  
  
  
KAPITEL 3 - Padfoots Rückkehr  
  
  
An die nächsten Tage konnte sich Sirius später nur noch verschwommen erinnern. Einen guten Teil des Weges nach London hatte es wie aus Eimern gegoßen, sodaß das dichte schwarze Hundefell an Sirius' Körper klebte wie Gummi. Auch war es ein tägliches Überlebenstraining, sich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Doch als er London am dritten Abend endlich erreichte, machten es ihm die Menschen in der Stadt bei seiner Nahrungssuche sehr viel einfacher.  
Ein paar Mal hatten ihm Kinder ein Stück Wurst, Schinken oder Brot abgegeben, und Sirius hatte sich von ihnen streicheln lassen.  
Die letzten Augusttage verbrachte Sirius überwiegend im Bahnhofsgebäude, wo er es halbwegs bequem hatte, und außerdem immer wieder auf Reisende stieß, die Mitleid mit dem streunenden Hund hatten und ihm etwas abgaben.  
In diesen Tagen hatte Sirius Zeit, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Vor allem in den frühen Morgenstunden, an denen sich die Reisenden seltener machten, lag er unter einer Bank und überlegte, was nun zu machen sei. Es gab Momente, an denen er fest davon überzeugt war, einen riesigen Fehler zu machen, doch gleich darauf fielen ihm James' weit aufgerissene Augen wieder ein, und er wußte dann, daß er seinem Freund etwas schuldig war.  
  
Er dachte auch viel an Harry und schmiedete Pläne, wie er unbemerkt in Hogwarts eindringen und Peter töten könnte. Wie er allerdings aus Hogwarts wieder hinaus gelangen konnte, war Sirius im Augenblick herzlich egal. Zwar fürchtete er nach wie vor die Dementoren, doch sein Haß auf Peter war stärker. Manchmal kam ihm die verrückte Idee, daß Harry ihm Glauben würde, wenn er ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählte.  
Dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf: Harry würde ihm nicht glauben. Warum sollte er auch? Er, Sirius Black, war einer der meist gesuchten Schwerverbrecher der letzten Jahre, also nicht gerade eine Person, der man glauben kann.  
Sirius schloß die Augen und döste vor sich hin. Das Geräusch eines vorbeiratternden Zuges ließ ihn die Ohren spitzen. Das mußte der Expreß nach Rom sein. Es war also 22 Uhr 46.  
  
  
Am Morgen des ersten Septembers wachte Sirius sehr früh auf. Er versuchte zwar, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, doch die Aufregung ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Als er nicht mehr still halten konnte, sprang er auf die Beine und machte einen Rundgang durch den Bahnhof. An einem Kaffeestand, welches gerade öffnete, machte er Halt. Hier kannte man den schwarzen Hund inzwischen, und der dicke Bob, der Besitzer, mochte Hunde über alles.  
- Guten Morgen, mein Großer, du bist heute aber früh dran!  
Sirius setzte sich vor seine Füße und sah zu ihm hoch.  
- Warte, ich finde sicher etwas für dich.  
Bob wendete sich ab und holte ein Wurstbrötchen raus einer Glasvitrine. Sirius war indessen auf und ab gegangen, vor Aufregung konnte er einfach nicht länger still halten. Bob schien es bemerkt zu haben.  
- Na was ist denn heute mir dir los? Hast du etwas besonderes vor?  
Ohne nachzudenken nickte Sirius.  
Bob sah ihn mit erhobenen Brauen an.  
- Weißt du, manchmal bist du mir nicht ganz geheuer, sagte er und reichte Sirius das Brötchen.  
Der setzte sich hin und verspeiste sein Frühstück im Eiltempo. Dann strich er dem freundlichen Muggel noch einmal dankbar um die Beine und trottete davon.  
- He!, reif Bob ihm nach.  
Sirius drehte sich um.  
- Viel Glück, mein Großer!  
Sirius bellte kurz und verschwand um die Ecke. Bob sah ihm eine Weile kopfschüttelnd nach.  
- Ein merkwürdiger Hund, sagte er schließlich, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.  
  
Um Punkt acht Uhr stand Sirius vor der Schranke, einem geheimen Tor zwischen der Muggelwelt und der Zauberwelt. Hier war er schon als Junge jedes Jahr durchgegangen, als er zusammen mit seinen Freunden zurück nach Hogwarts ging. Zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn lag das geheime Gleis neun-dreiviertel, auf dem der Hogwarts Express fuhr.  
Jedes Jahr nahmen die Schüler diesen Zug, um die lange Reise nach Hogwarts anzutreten. An diesem Tag mußte man ganz besonders vorsichtig sein, daß die Muggel, die im Bahnhof auf und ab gingen, von dem Verschwinden ganzer Schülergruppen nichts merkten. Früher hatte es ihm immer besonderen Spaß gemacht, die anscheinend so feste Schranke einfach zu durchqueren. Dieses Gefühl hatte ihm beim ersten Mal so sehr gefallen, daß er den Vorgang ganze fünfzehn Mal wiederholt hatte, bis ihn seine Mutter, Amanda Black, beim sechzehnten Mal erwischt und ausgeschimpft hatte.  
- Der Muggelschaffner auf der anderen Seite guckt schon sehr mißtrauisch!, hatte sie ihrem Sohn gesagt.  
Keine zwei Meter von ihm und seiner Mutter stand ein anderer Junge, ewta in seinem Alter, der ebenfalls eine Standpauke von seinem Vater einstecken mußte.  
- Also ehrlich, James! Wie konntest du das dem armen Jungen antun! Du weißt doch, daß feuchte Kracher in der Muggelwelt verboten sind!  
Der Junge mit dem wirren, schwarzen Haar schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und sah auf die Seite. Sein Blick traf zum ersten Mal den von Sirius.  
  
Sirius seufzte laut (so gut ein Hund eben seufzen kann), als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er James zum ersten Mal auf dem Bahnsteig angesehen hatte. Die beiden hatten sich angegrinst. Dies sollte der Anfang einer langen Freundschaft werden. In ihrem Abteil trafen sie später auf einen anderen, dunkelblonden Jungen: Einem gewissen Remus Lupin.  
Die drei Jungs begannen, miteinander zu sprechen, und freundeten sich sehr schnell an. Nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrt hatten sie auf dem Gang lautes Schreien gehört.  
Remus, James und Sirius stürtzen nach drußen und duckten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht von einer vorbeifliegenden Unterhose getroffen zu werden.  
Ein Koffer lag offen auf dem Gang, der gesamte Inhalt war auf dem Boden verstreut. Ein kleiner, etwas pummeliger Junge mühte sich damit ab, seine Sachen wieder aufzusammeln, doch das ohne großen Erfolg. Vor ihm standen drei größere Jungen und hatten sichtlich ihren Spaß daran, mehrere Kleidungsstücke durch die Luft sausen zu lassen.  
- Komm schon, Fettkloß, höher!, jauchzte der eine Junge, der weißblondes Haar hatte und zynisch lächelte.  
Sirius, Remus und James machten einen Schritt nach vorne.  
- Laßt das!, schrie James wütend.  
Die Socken und Schuhe, die gerade einen Sturzflug hinlegten, stützten auf die Erde, als die drei Jungs im Gang auf James aufmerksam wurden.  
- Ihr solltet euch lieber verziehen, flüsterte der hellblonde Junge mit einem drohenden Unterton, sonst lassen wir EUCH fliegen.  
Der kleine dicke Junge war unterdessen beschäftigt, seine Sachen hastig aufzusammeln und in den Koffer zu stopfen. Der blonde Junge hielt ihn auf, indem er auf den Koffer trat, so daß der Kleine seine Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückziehen konnte.  
- Hörst du schwer? Du sollst es LASSEN, sagte Sirius laut.  
Der andere nahm den Fuß vom Koffer und schritt auf Sirius zu. Seine beiden Begleiter kamen ebenfalls dazu. Sirius mußte erkennen, daß der Bengel auf der rechten Seite einen guten Kopf größer war als er selbst.  
- Ihr Kleinen solltet lieber vorsichtig sein, bevor euch noch etwas passiert, sagte der hellblonde Junge drohend. Ich bin Lucius Malfoy, und dies sind Rosier (er deutete auf einen dürren, braunhaarigen Jungen zu seiner linken, der große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Maulwurf hatte) und Macnair (ein riesiger Muskelprotz von mindestens ein Meter achtzig).  
- Wie angehm, murmelte Sirius.  
- Ihr solltet euch gut an diese Namen erinnern, wenn ihr keinen Ärger haben wollt, sagte Malfoy drohend.  
James ballte die Fäuste.  
- Ach wirklich? Und du glaubst doch nicht etwa, daß du und deine idiotischen Freunde uns Angst machen, oder?  
Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sodaß seine eisblauen Augen zu blitzen schienen.  
- Paß auf, was du sagst, Kleiner.  
- Ich heiße James Potter, und das sind Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Ihr braucht euch allerdings nicht an diese Namen zu erinnern, falls es euch schwer ist!  
Der riesige Macnair machte einen Schritt auf James zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Sirius ging dazwischen, doch Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab schon auf ihn gerichtet.  
- Jetzt zeig mal, was du drauf hast, sagte er grinsend.  
Remus kam Sirius zu Hilfe und holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus.  
Gerade als Malfoy einen Formel sprechen wollte, hörte er ein ratterndes Geräusch, daß schnell näher kam: Es war die spindeldürre Hexe, die mit ihrem kleinen Wagen vor jedem Abteil hielt und Süßigkeiten verkaufte.  
Malfoy funkelte Sirius, Remus und James boshaft an. Dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
- Wir sehen uns noch, versprach er, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf dem Gang verschwand.  
Macnair und Rosier folgten ihm.  
- Alles in Ordnung, Jungs?, fragte die Hexe.  
- Alles bestens, antwortete James und strich sein Hemd wieder glatt. Es ist nur ein Koffer umgefallen.  
Während Sirius und James dem rundlichen Jungen halfen, seine Sachen wieder in den Koffer zu zwängen, kaufte Remus eine ordentliche Ladung Süßigkeiten, die er zurück ins Abteil brachte.  
- Komm am besten in unser Abteil, schlug James dem kleinen Jungen vor, dessen Gesicht vor Scham und Tränen rot angelaufen war. Er nickte stumm und ging hinter James und Sirius her, die seinen Koffer schleppten.  
- Mach dir keine Gedanken, das sind nur Idioten, sagte Remus aufmunternd und reichte eine Packung Cauldron Kuchen in die Runde.  
Der pummelige Junge nickte heftig und griff nach einem Kuchen.  
- Ich wollte doch nicht...ich wollte ihm wirklich nicht auf den Fuß treten!  
- Ich würde es sehr gern, murrte Sirius und streckte die Beine aus.  
James sah den fremden Jungen teilnahmsvoll an.  
- Geht es wieder?  
Dieser nickte schnell und schluckte seinen Kuchen hinunter.  
- Ja.....übrigens...danke.  
- Das geht schon in Ordnung, sagte Remus lachend und reichte die Packung ein zweites Mal umher. - - Bist du auch neu?  
Der wasserblauen Augen des rundlichen Jungen strahlten.  
- Oh ja! Ich fange dieses Jahr an! Ich möchte einmal ein mächtiger Zauberer werden!  
Sirius grinste und biß in seinen Kuchen.  
- Da bist du in Hogwarts sicher richtig, sagte James nickend, ich habe mich auch schon sehr darauf gefreut. Mein Vater hat mir schon so viel davon erzählt. Ich bin übrigens James, der freundliche Kuchenspender da ist Remus, und der mit der unmöglichen Frisur ist Sirius.  
- He!, rief Sirius und verschluckte sich fast, DEINE Frisur ist aber auch nicht ohne!  
James lachte und fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar, und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, sodaß seine schulterlangen Haare um ihn herumflogen.  
- Schneide sie dir endlich ab!, äffte Sirius seiner Mutter nach.  
Die drei Jungs lachten, und der Kleine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
- Ich bin Peter. Peter Pettigrew.  
- Na dann, willkommen, Peter, sagte James lächelnd.  
  
Sirius starrte gedankenverloren auf die Schranke, noch immer in seine Erinnerungen versunken. Jetzt wünschte er sich, die Abteiltür vor Peters Nase zugeknallt zu haben. Vielleicht hätte er Lucius Malfoy sogar die Hand dafür geschüttelt, daß er Peter so behandelt hatte.  
Doch über das Geschehene nachzudenken erschien ihm nicht mehr sehr sinnvoll.   
  
Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, stand langsam auf und trottete auf die Schranke zu. Nach einem letzten Blick nach links und rechts schloß er die Augen und durchquerte das geheime Tor. Dieses kribbelnde Gefühl hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr verspührt, und wieder kamen ihm unzählige Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete befand er sich auf dem Gleis neun-dreiviertel, sein Blick fiel sofort auf die leutend rote Lokomotive des Hogwarts Express, die immer wieder kleine Dampfwolken ausstieß. Das Gleis war noch ziemlich Menschenleer, da der Zug erst in mehreren Stunden losfahren würde. Sirius hatte seine Idee so einkalkuliert, daß er sich vor Ankunft der Schüler in den Zug schleichen würde. Doch als er in die Nähe der Wagen kam, wurde ihm klar, daß Türen und Fenster noch verschloßen waren, und daß es keine Hoffnung gab, sie irgendwie zu öffnen.  
Sirius hatte nun keine andere Wahl, als sich unter dem Zug zu verstecken.  
Er rutschte unter dem Wagen hinunter auf die Gleise, und machte sich so platt wie möglich. Es war ihm zwar nicht ganz wohl unter dem Zug, doch dieses Versteck war bestimmt sicherer als irgendwo zwischen dem Gepäck auf dem Bahnsteig. Zwar wußten nur sehr wenige Menschen von seinem Geheimnis, doch er wollte auch als Hund kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
Sirius saß da und zählte die Minuten, die unendlich langsam zu verstreichen schienen. Nach einer Weile kamen die ersten Schüler an, zusammen mit ihren Eltern, ihren Koffern und in vielen Fällen mit ihren Haustieren, die in breiten Käfigen saßen und darauf warteten, im Zug hinausgelassen zu werden. Von überall kamen Stimmen, viele Schüler riefen durcheinander, rannten aufeinander zu und umarmtem sich, als sie in der Menge ein bekanntes Gesicht erkannten.   
Ein Bahnangestellte öffnete die Wagentüren, und sofort stürmten etliche Füße die Stufen hinauf in den Zug. Sirius hörte, wie es über seinem Kopf rumpelte und stampfte, er hörte lautes Lachen und lebewohl Rufe, die Eltern ihren Kindern zuriefen. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Sirius das Geschehen auf dem Bahnsteig gut beobachten, und immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zur der Schranke zwischen den beiden Welten. Er wartete darauf, Harry noch einmal zu sehen, bevor er sich in den Zug schleichen würde. Harrys Gesicht würde ihm bestimmt Mut machen, es würde ihn an seine Zeit mit James erinnern.  
  
Plötzlich erstarrten Sirius' Hundepfoten, als er in Richtung Schranke sah. Jemand hatte soeben den Bahnsteig betreten, doch es war nicht Harry.  
Sirius brauchte eine Sekunde, bevor er den Mann erkannte, der jetzt langsam in seine Richtung schritt:  
  
Sein Gang war deutlich langsamer geworden, doch das hing vielleicht daran, daß er einen Koffer in der rechten Hand trug, der ihm allen Anschein nach viel zu schwer war. Als er näher kam erkannte Sirius sein dunkelblondes Haar, in dem sich hier und da eine weiße Strähne befand. Seine blaugrünen Augen waren die gleichen geblieben, und auch das freundliche Lächeln, daß er einigen Bekannten zuwarf, hatte sich nicht verändert. Dennoch wirke sein Gesicht blaß und müde, und Sirius erkannte deutlich die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen. Sein Gewand war an mehreren Stellen geflickt worden, und seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte dadurch um Jahre gealtert.  
Doch auch nach zwölf Jahren erkannte Sirius diesen Mann sofort wieder.  
  
- REMUS! rief er, als Lupin in den letzten Wagen einstieg.  
  
Sirius hörte ein lautes Jaulen, und ihm fiel wieder ein, in welcher Situation er sich befand. In jenem Moment hatte er alles vergessen, als er Remus erblickt hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Furcht gewesen, als sein alter Freund auf ihn zugegangen war. Wie gern wäre er aus seinem Versteck gesprungen, wäre auf ihn zugegangen und hätte ihm alles erklärt, doch in letzter Sekunde hatte sich Sirius zurückhalten können.  
Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen.  
Remus ist hier, er geht ebenfalls nach Hogwarts, Remus lebt...  
  
Eine hohe Stimme ließ Sirius zusammenzucken.   
- Harry! Hey, Harry! Wo bleibst du?  
Sirius sprang auf die Beine und stieß sich den Kopf. Im Gedanken stieß er einen Fluch aus und reckte den Hals.  
Endlich sah er ihn:  
Harry stand noch auf dem Bahnsteig, unweit von ihm, und redete mit einer rundlichen Frau mit roten Haaren, die Harry freundlich anlächelte. Eine ganze Schar rothaariger Kinder stand um ihn herum, und das Mädchen mit den langen braunen Haaren, die eben Harrys Namen gerufen hatte, stand an der Zugtür.  
Harry winkte der Frau und ihrem Mann, der neben ihr stand, und kletterte in den Zug. Das Mädchen folgte ihm, ebenso die Gruppe von Kindern, alle mit feuerrotem Haar.  
  
Sirius war so damit beschäftigt, Harry von oben bis unten anzusehen, daß er zusammenzuckte, als der Zug plötzlich einen Ruck gab. Er konnte seine rechte Forderpfote gerade noch vom Gleis nehmen, ehe der Zug darauf rollte.  
Die letzten Nachzügler stürmten in Richtung Zug und kletterten hinein.  
JETZT! , dachte Sirius, sprang mit einem Satz unter dem Wagen hervor und flitzte wie ein schwarzer Blitz zwischen den Beinen eines blonden Mädchens hindurch in den Zug.  
- Ieh!, rief diese entsetzt, als Sirius' Fell ihr die Beine entlangstrich. Percy! Was war das?  
- Schon gut, Penelope, antwortete ihr der etwa siebzehnjährige Junge vor ihr (schon wieder einer mit rotem Haar!), ich bin ja da!  
Hätte Sirius die Zeit zu grinsen gehabt, hätte er es sicher nicht versäumt, doch er konnte es sich nicht leisten, auch nur eine Minute an kostbarer Zeit zu verlieren. Schnell rannte er durch den Gang, immer an der Wand entlang und hoffte inständig, nicht erwischt zu werden.  
Der Zug setzte sich ratternd in Bewegung und verließ das Gleis neun-dreiviertel.  
Zu seinem Glück waren beinahe alle Schüler schon in ihren Abteilen, und so konnte er ungehindert weiterlaufen. Sirius wußte zwar noch nicht, wo er sich am besten verstecken konnte, doch er dachte zuerst daran, bis ans Zugende zu gelangen, wo sicher weniger Leute waren. Leise und unauffällig schlich Sirius den Gang entlang und vermied es, zu nahe an die Abteiltüren zu kommen. Als er den letzten Waggon durchquerte, blieb er doch ganz plötzlich vor einem Abteil stehen. Leise öffnete er die Tür, die zum Glück nur angelehnt war, mit der Pfote einen Spalt breit und sah durch die Öffnung.  
Das Abteil war fast leer, nur eine einzige Person saß an einem Fensterplatz und schien tief zu schlafen.   
Die Person war Remus.  
  
Sirius saß da und blickte Remus an. Sein erster Eindruck auf dem Bahnsteig hatte ihn nicht getäuscht: Remus sah krank und blaß aus. Sein Haar wirkte weißer denn je, und er sah aus, als könnte ein einziger Fluch ihn zu Boden bringen.   
Sirius wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, er wußte nicht, was er tun, denken oder fühlen sollte. Vor ihm saß einer seiner besten Freunde, den er seit über einem Jahrzehnt nicht gesehen hatte. Aber dieser Freund hielt ihn für einen Mörder und einen Verräter.   
Aber vielleicht würde er es schaffen, mit ihm zu reden und ihm endlich, endlich, die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht würde er ihm dann bei seiner Jagt auf Peter helfen.  
Sirius stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf Remus zu. Dann zögerte er. Sollte er ihn wirklich wecken? Und was wäre, wenn Remus ihm nicht glaubt? Dann würde er zurück nach Azkaben gebracht werden. Sirius' Tatze erstarrte. Nein...nicht Azkaban, eher würde er sich vor den Zug werfen.  
Sollte er dieses Risiko eingehen?  
  
....Doch plötzlich, noch während er zögerte, hörte ein mehrere Stimmen, die schnell näher kamen.  
- Verschwinde, Ginny.  
- Oh, wie reizend!  
- Probieren wir es hinten, vielleicht ist da noch was frei.  
Diese Stimmte gehörte dem braunhaarigen Mädchen von vorhin, die allem Anschein nach eine von Harrys Freunden war.  
- Nicht so schnell, Hermine!, hörte er Harry rufen.  
Bevor Sirius begriff, was er getan hatte, war er schon den Gang entlang gerannt und hatte sich hinter einem Koffer versteckt, der noch auf dem Gang stand. Es war keine Minute zu früh.  
Drei Hogwarts Schüler, noch in Muggelkleidung, kamen den Gang entlang gelaufen, jeder mit einem schweren Koffer. Sirius erkannte das Mädchen, Hermine, gefolgt von Harry und einem anderen Jungen mit leuchtend rotem Haar.  
Die drei blieben von Remus' Abteil stehen und zögerten. Schließlich betrtaten sie das Abteil und schloßen die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Sirius kam aus seinem Versteck und atmete auf. Solange er in Remus' Nähe war, konnte Harry nichts passieren. Dann mußte er jetzt an seine eigene Sicherheit denken. Er sah sich am Ende des Waggons um und entdeckte eine kleine Falltür, hinter der sich ein paar Lappen und eine Flasche Mrs. Skowters' Allsweg Reiniger befand. Sirius machte sich so dünn wie möglich (was bei seinem mageren Körper kein allzu großes Problem darstellte) und rutschte in die Öffnung. Die Kammer dahinter war wirklich sehr klein, und der halbe Inhalt der Flasche Mrs. Skowters Allsweg Reiniger ergoß sich über Sirius' Fell, was ihm ein starker Lavendelgeruch in die Nase stieß.  
Sirius gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu husten und möglichst still zu liegen.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatte er sich an seine unbequeme Lage gewöhnt, und hatte nun wieder alle Zeit, um gründlich über die letzten Ereignisse nachzudenken.  
Er fragte sich, warum er gezögert hatte, und ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er Remus sofort geweckt hätte. Dann dachte er an Remus selbst, wie müde und gealtert er ausgesehen hatte. Er wußte, daß Remus schon immer kränklich ausgesehen hatte, vor allem nach Vollmondnächten, doch dieses Mal war es schlimmer der je. Sirius fragte sich, wie es ihm in diesen zwölf Jahren ergangen war, ob er jemals auch nur an ihn gedacht hatte, ob er nachts noch von James träumte, ob seine Lyncatrophie noch schlimmer geworden war, ob er sich fragte, wo was aus ihm werden sollte, ob er sich genauso schuldig fühlte wie er, Sirius, es selbst tat.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken mußte Sirius eingeschlafen sein, als ein plötzlicher Ruck ihn unsanft weckte. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch konnte er sich in der winzigen Kammer kaum bewegen. Inzwischen schien es draußen dunkel geworden zu sein, und in der engen Kammer war es noch schwarzer als vorher. Im ganzen Zug schien kein einziges Licht zu funktionieren, ein starker Regen trommelte gegen die Fenster.  
Sirius' Hundeblick konnte gut im Dunkeln sehen, doch es war weit und breit nichts zu erkennen. Vorsichtig spähte er nach draußen, doch der Gang war leer. Als er die Ohren spitzte, hörte er das ängstliche Flüstern einiger Schüler. Irgend etwas sagte Sirius, daß da etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Der Hogwarts Express war seit seiner Schulzeit nicht schneller geworden, und es war noch viel zu früh, um schon in Hogwarts zu sein.  
Gerade überlegte sich Sirius, ob er nach draußen schleichen sollte um nachzusehen, als ihm eine plötzliche Kälte bis in die Knochen drang. Diese Kälte kannte er.  
Sirius' Herz stoppte einen Augenblick lang, als er die dunkle Gestalt am Ende des Ganges erblickte.  
  
Ein Dementor.  
  
Sie hatten ihn also doch gefunden. Aus Azkaban kam es kein Entkommen. Der Dementor glitt den Gang entlang, langsam und drohend. Seine Gestalt schien alles Licht aufzusaugen, und im Zug wurde es dunkler denn je. Sirius kauerte sich zusammen und unterdrückte ein klägliches Heulen, daß aus ihm heraus wollte.  
In diesen paar Wochen hatte er fast vergessen, wie kalt es wurde, wenn ein Dementor in der Nähe war, doch nun spührte er es wieder mit aller Gewalt. Sirius wurde auf einmal klar, daß er das nicht länger ertragen konnte. Er hatte schon zuviel Kraft dabei verloren, die Dementoren jahrelang abzuwehren. Dieses Mal konnte er nicht mehr kämpfen.  
Er schloß die Augen und wartete darauf, daß der Dementor ihm am Kragen packte und herauszog.  
Doch nichts passierte. Ihm war nach wie vor kalt, doch die Kälte schien nicht mehr näher zu kommen.  
Vorsichtig spähte Sirius durch seine halb geschlossenen Augen. Der Dementor stand auf der Schwelle einer geöffneten Abteiltür. Sirius erstarrte, als ihm klar wurde, daß es Harrys Abteil war. Jetzt mußte er etwas tun, er konnte sein Patenkind nicht im Stich lassen.  
Doch bevor Sirius es geschafft hatte, sich aus der Öffnung zu zwängen, hörte er einen wohlbekannte Stimme, die ihm durch das Dunkel entgegenhallte.  
- Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen! EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
Ein grelles Licht kam aus der Abteiltür geschoßen, und der Dementor wich sofort zurück. Eine Sekunde später war er auf dem dunklen Gang verschwunden.  
- Remus..., versuchte Sirius zu sagen, doch wieder jaulte er nur.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er es schaffte, seine Beine wieder normal zu bewegen und sich zurück in die schmale Öffnung zu zwängen. Das Licht ging auf einmal wieder an, und das letzte bißchen Kälte entwich aus Sirius' Körper.  
Dann hörte er, wie eine Abteiltür aufgestoßen wurde, dann ein leises Flüstern, gefolgt von Remus' Stimme.   
- Ich muß mit dem Fahrer reden, entschuldigt mich.  
Sirius erblickte Remus, der mit saurer Miene die Tür hinter sich schloß und den Gang entlang rauschte. Er schien wirklich wütend zu sein.  
  
Sirius zog sich so eng wie möglich zusammen, vergrub den Kopf in den Pfoten und wartete. Die Angst beim Anblick des Dementos hatte ihn so gelähmt, daß er es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft hätte, Harry zu helfen.   
Die Idee, wieder zurück nach Azkaban gebracht zu werden, löste bei ihm blankes Entsetzen aus. Er wußte, daß er es jetzt nicht mehr schaffen würde, sich gegen die Macht der Dementoren zu wehren. Das hatte er schon viel zu lange gemacht, und seine Nerven waren am Ende.  
Nur war es ihm bis jetzt noch nicht bewußt gewesen, bis dieser Dementor aufgetaucht war, und Sirius nichts anderes gespührt hatte als blanke Panik.  
Er fragte sich nochmals, ob er den Mut gehabt hätte, Harry zu helfen, wenn Remus nicht zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen wäre.  
Es war aber doch eine Erleichterung für Sirius, als er daran dachte, daß Remus in Harrys Nähe war und auf ihn aufpaßte. Nun verfolgten er und Remus zusammen das gleiche Ziel. Auch wenn Remus nichts davon wußte, arbeiteten die zwei früheren Marauders wieder zusammen.  
  
Zusammen würden sie es schon fertigbringen, Harry zu schützen.  
  
  
Es war etwa sieben Uhr Abends, als der Hogwarts Express endlich den kleinen Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichte. Sirius hörte zu, wie hunderte von Schritten an ihm vorbeigingen und verhallten. Die Schüler redeten und lachten, manche stießen einander und schrien nach ihren Freunden. Es dauerte lange, bis auch die letzten Schritte verhallt waren, und es im Zug wieder still wurde. Nach wie vor war der Regen zu hören.  
Endlich wagte es Sirius, sich durch die Öffnung zu zwängen und sich erst einmal zu strecken. Seine Pfoten schmerzten, und er roch noch immer stark nach Lavendel. Als ihm seine Beine wieder halbwegs gehorchen wollten, steckte Sirius den Kopf aus der offenen Waggontür, überprüfte, daß niemand in seine Richtung sah und sprang aus dem Zug.  
Schnell schlich er auf das Bahnhofsgebäude zu und blieb dicht an der Wand. Von überall her kamen die Stimmen der Schüler, die sich beeilten, einen Platz in einen der Pferdelosen Kutschen zu bekommen, die in langen Reihen vor dem Bahnhof standen.  
Sirius war naß bis auf die Haut, doch er bewegte sich nicht und wartete, bis die Kutschen sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten.  
- Erstklässler bitte hier her!, ertönte eine laute Stimme, die Sirius ebenfalls kannte. Er wendete den Kopf in die Richtung.  
Hagrid..., dachte er, als er den lachenden Riesen erkannte. Wieder fühlte Sirius sich seltsam leer und verstoßen. Wie gern wäre er jetzt zu Hagrid gegangen und hätte ihm alles erzählt. Er hatte ihn seit jener schrecklichen Halloweennacht nicht mehr gesehen.  
Sirius senkte traurig den Kopf und ließ sich den Regen auf den Pelz fallen.  
Nach und nach verklangen auch die Stimmen der letzten Schüler, und er war alleine auf dem Bahnhof. Er wartete noch weitere zehn Minuten, bis er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und die Richtung zum Schloß einschlug.  
  
Sirius senkte den Kopf, um gegen den Regen anzukommen, der sich in immer dichteren Strömen ergoß. Von weitem erspähte er manchmal einer der Kutschen, die den Weg entlang wanderten und wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.  
Dann, endlich, nach einem für Sirius endlosen Gang durch den Regen erkannte er die hellerleuchtete Silouette eines Schloßes: Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius kam näher, doch schlug er nicht den Weg zum Schloß, sondern den zum Park ein, wo sich weiter hinten der verbotene Wald erstreckte.  
Als er weit genug weg war, daß ihn keiner erblicken konnte, setzte er sich einfach auf den Boden und betrachtete das massive Bauwerk eine Weile.  
Gerade kamen die neuen Schüler, geleitet von Hagird, den Weg vom See hinauf. Bald darauf waren sie durch das riesige Tor gegangen, wo einer nach dem anderen im Inneren der Schloßes verschwand.  
Sirius sah zu, wie die letzte kleine Gestalt verschwand und das schwere Tor sich wie von Geisterhand wieder schloß.  
Sirius saß nur da und starrte auf das Schloß, wo er einst sein zweites Zuhause gefunden hatte. Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte sich kaum etwas geändert, und jeder Turm, jede Ecke, jede Statue und jedes Licht in einem der Zimmer stecke voller Erinnerungen an bessere, längst vergangene Zeiten.  
  
Das Verlangen, auf das Schloß zuzugehen und es endlich wieder zu betreten war so stark, daß Sirius all seine Vernunft brauchte, um sich davon abzuhalten. Nach all den Jahren in Azkaban hatte er nicht mehr daran geglaubt, diesen Ort je wiederzusehen.  
Einen Moment lang nahm er wieder menschliche Gestalt an, stand auf und sah das Schloß, den Park und den See immer wieder an. Dann fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das nasse Gesicht und hielt die Tränen zurück.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis er es fertigbrachte, dem Schloß den Rücken zu kehren, sich wieder in einen großen schwarzen Hund zu verwandeln und an Hagrids Hütte vorbei in der Dunkelheit des verbotenen Waldes zu verschwinden  



	4. Wie Hund und Katz

ResurrectionK4 

DISCLAIMER: Noch einmal zum Mitschreiben: Alle Figuren aus Harry Potter gehören  
J.K. Rowling, und ich versuche erst gar nicht, ihr ans Wasser zu reichen,  
sondern verbeuge mich vor ihrem Genie und leihe mir Sirius.  
  
  
ANMERKUNGEN: Ich habe mich sehr über so viel Feedback gefreut, und möchte an dieser Stelle  
einige Fragen beantworten, die ihr mir zugeschickt habt:  
  
- Sirius' Augenfarbe ist eindeutig BRAUN, durch sein sehr blaßes Gesicht   
fast schwarz.  
  
- Resurrection wird aus etwa acht bis zehn Kapitel bestehen, und JA, es   
wird einen dritten Teil geben. (Ähhhh...hoffe ich)  
  
- Der Name von Sirius' ehemaliger Eule spricht sich OCKS-BOWW .  
  
- Zeitrechnung: Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, die ganze Zeitrechnung  
ein wenig durcheinander gebracht zu haben.  
Da Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Azkaban 1999 erschienen ist, habe  
ich die Zeitrechnung ab diesem Datum gemacht. Da Harry 1999 dreizehn   
Jahre alt war, ist Harrys Geburtsjahr 1999 - 13 = 1986 !  
Das Geburtsjahr der vier Rumtreiber ist also 1965 oder 1966.  
Das bedeutet, unser Sirius ist etwa 35 Jahre jung!  
  
So, und jetzt genug Mathe für heute, wenn ihr weitere Fragen / Kommentare   
oder Kritiken machen wollt, sind sie gern gesehen.  
Mailt an:  
Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com  
  
  
Viel Spaß.  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
KAPITEL 4 - Wie Hund und Katz  
  
  
Sirius' erste Nacht in Hogwarts würde er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen. Den größten Teil davon verbrachte er damit, im verbotenen Wald nach einem Unterschlupf zu suchen.  
Er hatte Glück, Hogwarts und Umgebung so gut zu kennen, und bald fand er die kleine Höhle, die er gesucht hatte.  
Von draußen konnte man nichts erkennen, da das Einstiegsloch durch eine sehr enge Felsspalte ging, die hinter einem Busch verborgen lag. Die kleine Grotte war gerade einmal so hoch, daß Sirius aufrecht darin stehen konnte und etwa zweimal so groß wie ein Zugabteil.  
Die erste Nacht schlief Sirius in Hundegestalt auf dem kalten Steinboden, doch als er im Morgengrauen mit einem steifen Rücken erwachte, schwor er sich, es sich auf die Dauer ein wenig bequemer zu machen.  
  
Die ersten drei Tage und Nächte blieb Sirius im Wald, er wagte es noch nicht, einen Ausflug Richtung Hogwarts zu machen. Der Dementor im Zug hatte ihm eindeutig bewiesen, daß man ihn tatsächlich in der Nähe der Schule vermutete. Das Risiko, so dicht vor dem Ziel gefaßt zu werden, wollte Sirius auf keinen Fall eingehen.  
Trotz knurrendem Magen hatte Sirius Zeit, gründlich über den weiteren Verlauf der Dinge nachzudenken. Er dachte über mehrere Möglichkeiten nach, ungesehen in das Schloß zu kommen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, die Lösung gefunden zu haben, kam ihm etwas dazwischen.  
Zwar er einer der Schüler gewesen, die Hogwarts wie ihre Westentasche kannten, doch Lupins' Anwesenheit konnte alles ruinieren. Remus kannte alle Geheimnisse ebenso gut wie Sirius selbst, und vielleicht vermutete er ebenfalls, daß sein alter Schulfreund einen Einbruch wagen würde.  
  
Sirius fragte sich, ob Remus Dumbledore von seinen Fähigkeiten als Animagi erzählt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken bekam Sirius Angst, auch als Hund erkannt und gefaßt zu werden. Aber schließlich schaffte er es, sich diesen Gedanken wieder auszutreiben, indem er sich sagte, daß Remus in diesem Fall zugeben müßte, Dumbledores' guten Willen damals ausgenutzt zu haben.  
  
Mitten im verbotenen Wald war Sirius also sicher....fürs Erste.  
  
Als er es am Morgen des dritten Tages zum vierten Mal verpatzte, eine Kaninchen zu fangen, begann sein Hunger stärker zu werden als seine Angst.  
In Hundegestalt lief er bis zum Rande des Waldes, sah sich um, und als er sich sicher war, daß keiner ihn beobachtete, rannte er den Weg entlang an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und drehte kurz vor dem Schloß nach rechts. Dann lief er die Straße nach Hogsmeade entlang.  
Diesen Weg war es seit Jahren nicht mehr gegangen, aber trotz den fast vierzehn Jahren, die verstrichen waren, hatte sich an diesem Weg kaum etwas geändert. Sirius hätte ihn auch jetzt noch mit geschloßenen Augen gehen können, denn nur zu gut kannte er die enge Straße, auf die er wohl hundert Mal gegangen war, in Begleitung von James, Remus und Peter.  
  
Auch Hogsmeade selbst hatte sich nicht verändert, schon von weitem erkannte er die Häuser, die Geschäfte, das Gasthaus und die Post.  
Sirius setzte sich einen Moment lang auf den Weg und sah sich Hogsmeade in der Morgensonne an. Wieder seufzte er bei dem Gedanken, daß alles so geblieben war, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, aber daß er selbst sich sehr verändert hatte. Dann schüttelte er sein dichtes, schwarzes Fell und ging langsam den Weg hinunter. Zu seiner Erleichterung kamen ihm keine Menschen entgegen, doch er ging weiterhin dicht an den Hauswänden entlang.  
Zwar waren Hunde in Hogsmeade keine Seltenheit, doch Sirius fürchtete noch immer von einem Auror enttarnt zu werden.  
  
Sirius Magen knurrte, als er an Honeydukes' Schaufenster vorbeiging, und er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Zeit, an der er dieses Geschäft mindestens einmal im Monat, wenn nicht öfter, betreten hatte.  
Damals war er nie allein in Hogsmeade gewesen, sondern immer zusammen mit James, Remus und - wie bereute er es jetzt. - mit Peter.  
  
Vor der Tür zum Cafe Three Broomsticks blieb er stehen. Auch diesen Eingang kannte er, doch es war seit seinem letzten Butterbier schon soviel Zeit vergangen.  
Als Sirius hochblickte, entdeckte er einen Zettel an der Tür, der schwach leuchtete und so die Aufmerksam der Gäste auf sich zog.  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte über Sirius' Rücken, als er ihn las:  
  
  
_ Das Ministerium informiert die Bewohner  
von Hogsmeade, daß es den Dementoren  
gestattet wurde, den Ort in der nächsten  
Zeit zu bewachen.  
Die Einwohner von Hogsmeade werden  
deshalb freundlich gebeten, nach Einbruch  
der Dunkelheit in ihren Häusern zu bleiben.  
  
Besten Dank für Ihr Verständnis.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister der Magie.  
_  
  
Sirius konnte ein leises Jaulen nicht zurückhalten, als er an die Dementoren dachte. So weit war er gelaufen, und doch hatte er es nicht geschafft, ihnen ein für alle Mal zu entkommen.  
Und jetzt waren die Dementoren sogar in Hogsmeade. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie auch auf dem Schulgelände und im Wald zu finden sein würden?  
Schnell verdrängte Sirius diesen Gedanken wieder und wendete den Blick ab.  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf, und eine Frau in den besten Jahren trat hinaus. Sie hatte ein hübsches, rundliches Gesicht und glänzende Stöckelschuhe.  
Als sie Sirius vor der Tür sitzen sah, lächelt sie und ging in die Hocke.  
- Na du? Dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen...wo kommst du denn her?  
- Rosmerta!, rief Sirius glücklich, doch er brachte nur ein Bellen zustande. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen, als er in Rosmertas Gesicht geblickt hatte. Er hatte sie seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen, doch sie hatte sich nur wenig verändert. Sie war noch immer die gleiche hübsche Frau mit dem freundlichen Gesicht geblieben.  
  
Rosmerta strich dem schwarzen Streuner über das dichte Fell.  
- Worauf wartest du hier, hm? Hast du Hunger?  
Wieder meldete sich Sirius' Magen mit voller Stärke. Er blickte seine alte Bekannte an. Wieder lächelte die hübsche Wirtin und erhob sich wieder.  
- Komm mal mit, wir finden sicher etwas für dich in der Küche.  
Sie machte die Tür auf, und Sirius ging hinein. Rosmerta ging an ihm vorbei in die Küche, ohne zu bemerken, daß der große Hund ihr nicht mehr folgte.  
Sirius war stehengeblieben und drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen. Selbst im Inneren der Bar hatte sich nichts verändert. Die breite Holztheke glänzte nach wie vor, die kleinen Tische waren beinahe alle noch unbesetzt. Sirius' Blick wanderte in die Ecke zu einem der Tische, der etwas abseits von den anderen stand. Einen Moment lang schloß Sirius die Augen und seufzte leise.  
  
Von weitem konnte er James' Stimme hören.  
  
- Der letzte Gang geht von hier aus nach rechts, direkt in den Keller von Honeydukes. Remus, etwas dunkler an dieser Stelle.  
Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und fuhr langsam mit der Feder die Strecke entlang, die James ihm angezeigt hatte. Dann hob er die Feder und strahlte wie ein großer Künstler. Der eben gezogene Strich verschwand plötzlich wieder.   
  
Die vier etwa fünfzehnjährigen Jungen beugten sich über das Stück Pergament. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte unter ihnen Stille, als sie ihr Werk bestaunten.  
Dann hob James den Kopf und grinste breit.  
- Leute, ich glaube, wir sind fertig.  
Er krämpelte die Ärmel seines Gewandes hoch.  
- Das ist ein großer Moment, flüsterte er seinen Freunden zu.  
Sirius grinste breit.  
- Unser Werk, Leute.  
Er sah sich verstohlen um und grinste noch verschwöhrerischer.  
Die vier Jungen steckten erneut die Köpfe zusammen und griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben.  
- Wir schwören, daß wir nichts gutes im Schilde führen, flüsterten sie alle zusammen und berührten das Stück Pergament mit ihren Zauberstäben.  
Sofort begannen auf dem Pergament die ersten Linien zu erscheinen, immer mehr und mehr, kreuz und quer durch das Blatt, bis nach und nach eine Karte zum Vorschein kam. Es war die genaue Karte von Hogwarts und Umgebung, mit allen Geheimgängen und versteckten Kammern.   
Sirius, James, Peter und Remus sahen einander an und strahlten.  
Remus' blaue Augen glänzten.  
- Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben es endlich geschafft!!  
- JUHUU!, rief Peter und sprang auf.  
Einige Gäste drehten sich in seine Richtung und sahen zum Tisch der vier Rumtreiber hinüber. Sirius faßte Peter am Ärmel seines Gewandes und zog ihn auf seinen Stuhl zurück.  
James grinste.  
- Jetzt nur nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, Jungs....  
Remus begann zu lachen.  
- Das wird die beste Zeit unseres Lebens!  
Die vier Rumtreiber sahen einander an und grinsten wissend.  
James räusperte sich, nahm die Karte und reichte sie Remus.  
- Du zuerst, Remus. Du bist der Künstler.  
Remus nahm sie, legte sie auf den Tisch und tauchte die Feder kurz ein. Dann schrieb er unten in die rechte Ecke, langsam und bedächtig:  
  
_Moony_  
  
Zufrieden sah er sich seine Unterschrift an, bevor sich kurz aufleuchtete und verschwand. Dann reichte er die Karte an Peter weiter, der vor lauter Eifer leuchtend rote Backen bekommen hatte. Dieser verewigte sich in der unteren Ecke links.  
  
Wormtail  
  
Nach Peter kam Sirius an die Reihe. Zufrieden sah er sich die Karte an und nickte nur. Dann strich er über das Pergament, legte die Federspitze rechts oben an und schrieb langsam, sehr langsam, einen Buchstaben nach dem anderen:  
  
Padfoot  
  
Dann nahm er die Karte und hielt sie James unter die Nase. Dieser rückte seine Brille zurecht, holte tief Luft und schrieb seinen Spitznamen in die letzte freie Ecke:  
  
Prongs  
  
Als auch dieser Name verschwunden war, wurde das Pergament einen Moment lang wieder ganz leer. Dann, als ob eine unsichtbare Hand plötzlich angefangen hatte zu schreiben, tauchten auf dem gelblichen Pergament neue Wörter auf:  
  
  
_Die Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und  
Prongs haben die Ehre, Ihnen die  
KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS vorzustellen.  
  
  
_Dieses Mal konnte keiner von ihnen sich noch länger zurückhalten. Ein einstimmiges Johlen kam plötzlich aus der halbdunklen Ecke des Cafés The Three Broomsticks.  
Jetzt drehten sich fast alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung, doch Sirius und seinen Freunden war das jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig. Erst als sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihrem Tisch hörten, wurden sie augenblicklich still.  
- Nun, Jungs? Was habt ihr denn heute zu feiern?  
Professor Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihrem Tisch und sah sie lächelnd an.  
- Oh, Guten Tag, Herr Professor, sagte James schnell, während Sirius die Karte diskret unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ.  
- Ihr vier scheint mir ja heute bei bester Laune zu sein, sagte er mit dem gleichen freundlichen Lächeln.  
- Ja, wir haben....gute Laune heute, sagte Remus und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
- Au! rief er, als Sirius' Fuß gegen sein Scheinbein trat.  
Dumbledores Augen lachten, doch er tat noch immer so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Dann drehte er sich zu Peter, der schon die ganze Zeit auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.  
- Hallo Peter, na, wie geht es dir heute?  
Peter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
- Sehr gut, danke Professor.  
Jetzt konnte selbst Dumbledore sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
- Ich weiß zwar nicht, welchen Unsinn ihr vier schon wieder treibt, aber ich möchte, daß Hogwarts wenn möglich heute Abend noch steht!  
Dumbledore lächelte als sein Blick James Potter und Sirius Black streifte.  
- Versprochen, Professor, antwortete Sirius und hob die rechte Hand. James hatte alle Mühe, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten. Dumbledore sah Sirius an und nickte lächelnd.  
- Und an so einem heißen Tag wie heute solltet ihr euch etwas zu trinken bestellen. Du hast schon richtig glühende Wangen, Peter!  
Dumbledore sah die vier Jungs noch einmal an und ging zum Ausgang, wo schon jemand auf ihn wartete. Die junge Lehrerin Minerva McGonagall warf den vier Rumtreibern einen warnenden Blick zu und verschwand hinter Dumbledore.  
  
- Das war knapp, sagte Sirius seufzend und holte die Karte wieder hervor.  
- McGonagall haßt mich, flüsterte Peter.  
James nahm Peter bei den Schultern.  
- Ach Unsinn, sie ist nur streng, und das mit dem Kanarienvogel bekommen wir schon hin.  
Sirius grinste, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Peter seinen Kanarienvogel in einen gelblichen Stacheligel mit Flügel verwandelt hatte, der noch weitere drei Tage durch das Klassenzimmer geflattert war, bevor er endlich eingefangen worden war.  
James schob die Karte in seine Tasche und gab sich alle Mühe, Peters' Laune wieder zu heben.  
- Dumbledore hat recht.  
- Womit?, fragte Sirius neugierig.  
James grinste seinen besten Freund an.  
- Damit, daß wir uns etwas zu trinken bestellen sollten.  
Sirius lachte und stand auf.  
- Ich gehe.  
Remus legte den Kopf in die Arme und grinste Sirius an.  
- Seltsam, warum gehst du immer, wenn Rosmerta Dienst hat?  
James und Peter lachten laut, Sirius warf Remus einen abweisenden Blick zu.  
- Weil ihr keine vier Krüge Butterbier tragen könnt, ohne gleich die Hälfte davon zu verschütten.  
- Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, helfe ich dir beim Tragen, sagte James schnell und folgte Sirius.  
Sirius drehte sich nach James um und grinste ihn breit an.  
- Danke für deine unerwartete Hilfe, James.  
James' Augen funkelten.  
- Oh bitte, was tut man nicht alles für seinen besten Freund.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später saßen die vier wieder an ihrem Tisch, jeder mit einem großen Krug Butterbier. James lächelte selig.  
- Nach drei Jahren Arbeit ist es endlich soweit. Wir haben es endlich alle geschafft, richtige Animagi zu werden, und heute ist unser gemeinsames Werk endlich fertig.  
James hob seinen Krug.  
- Es kommen goldene Zeiten auf uns zu.  
Sirius hob sein Glas ebenfalls.  
- Du sagst es. Na dann, auf zukünftige Abenteuer.  
  
Die vier Rumtreiber stießen an.  
  
  
Goldene Zeiten...oh James ....  
Sirius sah den kleinen Tisch jetzt nur noch verschwommen durch seine halb geschlossenen Augen. Auf einmal fühlte er den Kontakt einer warmen Hand auf seinem Fell.  
- Na was ist denn los mit dir?  
Sirius hob den Kopf und sah Madam Rosmerta, die eine breite Schüßel in den Händen trug. Sie blickte den großen Hund besorgt an. Dann bückte sie sich und strich Sirius über den Kopf.  
- Ich habe etwas in der Küche für dich gefunden, sagte sie tröstend, na komm.  
Sirius folgte ihr langsam durch den Raum zum Ausgang. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke an. Rosmerta hielt dem großen Hund die Tür auf und Sirius setzte sich draußen auf den Weg.  
Rosmerta lächelte ihn freundlich an, das selbe Lächeln, das Sirius noch von früher kannte.  
Sie erkennt mich! , fuhr es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Aber im nächsten Augenblick wußte er, daß es nicht sein konnte. Es lag in Rosmertas Natur, auch zu Hunden freundlich und hilfsbereit zu sein.   
Sie legte ihm eine volle Schüßel mit einem großen Stück gerauchtem Schinken vor die Nase. Sirius hob den Kopf.  
- Danke Rosmerta, sagte er, und die hübsche Wirtin schien sein Bellen verstanden zu haben.  
- Laß es dir schmecken, mein Großer.  
Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen. Er machte sich über den Schinken her. Seit Tagen hatte er nichts anständiges mehr gegessen, und dieser Schinken erschien ihm die schönste Sache auf der Welt zu sein. Rosmerta fuhr ihm durch das Fell, stand auf und ging hinein. Sirius hatte es kaum bemerkt, erst, als auch das letzte Stückchen verschwunden war, sah er wieder hoch auf die noch menschenleere Straße.  
Eigentlich hätte Sirius warten wollen, warten, bis Rosmerta wieder erscheinen und ihn anreden würde. Er hatten ganz vergessen, wie erleichternd es war, eine vertraute Stimme zu hören. Doch irgendwie ahnte er, daß er hier besser nicht bleiben sollte.  
Wenn er Harry wirklich helfen wollte, dann mußte er zuerst an seine eigene Sicherheit denken, denn in erneuter Gefangenschaft würde er dem jungen Potter nicht viel nutzen.  
Er würde eines Tages wiederkommen und Rosmerta danken, dann würde sein Name wieder reingewaschen sein. Aber jetzt mußte er sich in Sicherheit bringen, bevor er auffiel.  
Sirius stand auf und trottete die Straße hinunter. Es quälte ihn, sich nicht umzudrehen, doch sonst wäre er womöglich doch noch umgekehrt. Sirius lief schneller, lief durch Hogsmeade hindurch in Richtung Hogwarts zurück.  
  
Langsam wurde es wärmer, die Sonne schien über den Weg, sodaß Sirius aussah wie ein schwarzer Fleck an einem sonnigen Septembervormittag. Als er in die Nähe des Schloßes kam, duckte er sich ängstlich und schlich durch den Park, ohne von einem der Schüler gesehen zu werden.  
Plötzlich hörte er es ganz in der Nähe schnaufen. Leise schlich er den Weg entlang und erblickte Hagrid, der damit beschäftigt war, einen jungen Baum in ein eben geschaufeltes Loch einzupflanzen.  
Sirius sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, wendete sich dann um und lief zurück zum verbotenen Wald.  
  
Als er an Hagrids Hütte vorbeikam, sah er, daß die Tür offen stand. Eigentlich hätte er weitergehen müssen, doch die Neugier war stärker.   
Sirius sah sich vorsichtig um und schlich in die Hütte. Zu seinem Glück schien auch keiner von Hagrids Haustieren zu Hause zu sein. Sirius machte ein paar Schritte und sah umher. Als Junge war er mit James oft bei Hagrid gewesen, und seit seiner Schulzeit hatte sich in dieser Hütte so gut wie nichts verändert. Wieder jaulte Sirius kleinlaut, als er an bessere Zeiten, an seine Tage in Hogwarts und an seine Freunde dachte, doch im nächsten Moment schüttelte er verärgert den Kopf.  
Jetzt NIMM dich zusammen , dachte er wütend und machte entschloßen kehrt.  
Gerade wollte er die Hütte verlassen, als etwas funkelndes in einer Ecke seine Neugier anstachelte.  
Hinter einer Kommode, eingeklemmt zwischen dem Holz und der Hauswand lag ein langes Messer.  
Wahrscheinlich war es einmal ungesehen von Hagrid hinter die Kommode gefallen.  
Sirius ging darauf zu und sah es an. Plötzlich wußte er, was ihm zu tun blieb. Schnell sah er sich um, und nahm menschliche Gestalt an. Dann bückte er sich und zog das Messer hervor. Er drehte es hin und her und ließ die Klinge aufblitzen. Sirius schloß vor Ekel die Augen. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da tat. Sollte er jetzt wirklich zum Mörder werden?  
Ich muß es nicht benutzen , sagte er sich, doch das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen blieb. Schon spielte er mit dem Gedanken, das Messer wieder zurückzulegen, als er spührte, daß ein fremder Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. Eine Sekunde lang hielt er den Atem an und wartete darauf, sofort von einem Fluch zu Boden geworfen zu werden, doch nichts geschah.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zur Tür.  
  
Mitten auf der Schwelle saß der größte Kater, der Sirius seit langem über den Weg gelaufen war. Die großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühten ihm entgegen, und das rot-orangene Fell war steil nach oben gesträubt.  
Sirius trat auf das Tier zu, doch der Kater rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden an, bis Sirius von weitem Hagrids Stimme hörte.  
- Fang! FAAAAAAANG! Wo steckst du schon wieder?  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte über Sirius' Rücken. Er zögerte er keinen Augenblick länger, nahm das Messer zwischen die Zähne und verwandelte sich zurück in einen Hund.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen bewegte sich der Kater immer noch nicht von der Stelle. Als Sirius näher kam, begann er zu fauchen.  
Noch zögerte Sirius, doch als er wiederum Hagrids Stimme hörte, wußte er, daß er keine Zeit mehr verlieren dürfte.  
Ohne eine Sekunde länger nachzudenken nahm er Anlauf und sprang über den Kater hinweg, dessen Fell noch immer steil in die Höhe ragte.  
Ohne noch eine weitere Minute zu verlieren rannte Sirius Hals über Kopf in den Wald hinein, das Messer noch immer zwischen den Zähnen und mit dem Gefühl, nun wirklich nichts anderes zu sein als ein Sträfling.  
  
Als er endlich schwer atmend vor seiner Höhle ankam, beeilte er sich, durch die Öffnung zu kriechen und sich in die hinterste Ecke zu setzen. Das Messer ließ er vor seine Forderpfoten fallen und verwandelte sich zurück. Von dem Schrecken war ihm immer noch sehr elend, und er setzte sich auf den Boden, um erst einmal wieder nach Atmen zu ringen.  
Sein Blick fiel erneut auf das Messer, daß er mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand schleuderte. So tief wollte er auf keinen Fall sinken.  
  
Zwar hatte Sirius jetzt einen vollen Bauch, was nach all den Tagen auch willkommen war, doch hatte er sich noch nie richtig Gedanken gemacht, wie es wohl sein würde, einen Winter in dieser Höhle zu verbringen.  
Sirius faßte sich ein Herz und stand auf. Vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit wollte er sich hier ein halbwegs gemütliches Lager erstellt haben. Er hatte es langsam satt, als Hund auf dem harten Steinboden zu schlafen. Wieder zwängte er sich durch die Felsspalte und sah sich zuerst prüfend um.   
Der Wald war so still wie immer, und um ihn herum war niemand zu sehen. Sirius trat ins Freie und begann, nach Feuerholz zu suchen, um es in der Nacht wenigstens ein bißchen warm zu haben.  
Als er sich nach einem trockenen Ast bückte, erblickte er plötzlich unweit von sich einen kleinen Schatten, der im nächsten Moment verschwunden war. Sirius ließ das Holz fallen und ging entschloßen auf die Stelle zu. Vorsichtig zerteilte er das Laub und blickte sich um.  
Vor ihm auf dem Boden saß der orangene Kater und funkelte ihn an.  
Als Sirius die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, verschwand er in einem Busch.  
Sirius stand auf und sah dem Tier nach. Ganz geheuer war ihm dieses Katzenviech nicht, und irgend etwas hatte ihm verraten, daß der Kater WUßTE, wer er wirklich war. Er würde sich hier sogar vor Katzen in acht nehmen müssen....  
  
Etwas Miaute auf einmal laut hinter ihm: Der Kater saß da und sah ihn an, die Ohren aufgerichtet, den Kopf hoch angehoben. Diesmal war Sirius vorsichtiger: Er ging in die Hocke und betrachtete den Kater. Als schön konnte man das Tier bestimmt nicht bezeichnen, da das Gesicht des Katers so aussah, als wäre es unter eine Plattwalze gekommen. Sirius aber war von den Augen fasziniert: Leuchtende, intelligente Augen.  
Sehr langsam streckte er eine weiße, knochige Hand nach dem Tier auf und fuhr durch das dichte Fell. Der Kater ließ es geschehen, stand dann wieder auf und schlich um Sirius herum.  
- Was denn?, fragte Sirius leise, als der Kater ihn interessiert ansah.  
Als ob er jedes Wort von Sirius' gebrochener Stimme verstanden hatte, richtete der dicke Kater die Ohren auf und schnurrte laut. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen lächelte Sirius.  
Der Kater setzte sich neben ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Sirius betrachtete den Vierbeiner und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
- Vielleicht ist es gar nicht verkehrt, daß du mich besuchst.  
Als Antwort schnurrte der Kater noch lauter.  
  
Aus den Tagen wurden Wochen, Oktober kam und mit ihm auch der Herbst. Es wurde merklich kälter, und Sirius hatte alle Mühe, sich in kalten Nächten wenigstens ein wenig zu wärmen.  
Er hatte es inzwischen fertiggebracht, sich aus Moos, Laub und ein paar Stoffresten, die er aus Hagrids Hütte gestohlen hatte, ein recht bequemes Lager zu bauen.  
Mit der Dunkelheit des Herbstes kam auch Sirius' Angst immer öfter zum Vorschein. Er hatte es in den vergangenen zwei Wochen insgesamt drei Mal versucht, in die Nähe des Schloßes zu kommen, um sich unbemerkt in den Geheimgang zu schleichen, doch bei seinem letzten Versuch wäre er fast mit einem Demetor zusammengestoßen.  
Er konnte sich noch genau an den Schrecken erinnern, und an die Kälte, die auf einmal wieder da war, stärker denn je. Er hätte schwören können, ganz deutlich Peters lachen gehört zu haben.  
  
Sein einziger Besuch bestand aus dem orangefarbenen Kater, der sich immer öfter blicken ließ und ihm manchmal sogar einige Fetzen Stoff, Zeitungen und einmal sogar einen Korb voll mit Frühstücksbrötchen brachte.  
Sirius mochte Kater, wie er ihn im Gedanken immer nannte. Er war sich sicher, daß dieses Tier jedes Wort verstand, das er sagte. Jedenfalls hatte sich Sirius' neuer Freund in den Kopf gesetzt, ihm bei seinem Unternehmen zu helfen.  
In manchen Nächten, als es besonders kalt und dunkel wurde, hörte Sirius es plötzlich dicht neben sich schnurren. Dann lächelte er und strich mit der Hand durch das dichte Fell des Katers.  
In solchen Nächten war er glücklich, nicht allein zu sein. Er erzählte dem Tier von James. Immer wieder kamen ihm die selben Worte. Immer und immer wieder erzählte er die gleiche Geschichte von Freundschaft, Verrat und einem verlorenen Leben.  
Sein orangegetiegerter Freund lauschte mit gespitzten Ohren und sah ihn mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen groß an. Dann schnurrte er lauter und kletterte auf Sirius' Schoß, wo er sich zusammenrollte.  
  
  
Oktober kam und ging. Die Halloweennacht war kalt und dunkel. In Halloweennächten war Sirius' Stimmung auf ihrem absoluten Tiefpunkt, und in dieser Nacht saß Sirius schlaflos vor dem Eingang zu seiner Höhle und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Der bleiche Mond erhellte die Umgebung gespenstisch, und Sirius zuckte zusammen, als ihm aus dem Gebüsch plötzlich zwei gelbe Augen anleuchteten.  
- Ah, du bist es, flüsterte er erleichtert, als sich sein vierbeiniger Freund aus dem Schatten löste und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf ihn zukam.  
Sirius strich dem Kater durch das Fell.  
- Heute Nacht, mein Freund. Ich ziehe das heute Nacht durch.  
Sirius erhob sich, ging in seine Höhle, und nach einigem Zögern holte er das Messer, daß er unter seinem Lager versteckt hielt, wieder heraus. Zwar wurde ihm beim Anblick der blitzenden Klinge wieder ein wenig flau im Magen, doch dieses Mal war sein Zorn stärker als alles andere.  
  
Dreizehn Jahre lang hatte er auf diese Nacht warten müssen, aber jetzt würde er James und Lily rächen. Er konnte sich nichts vormachen: Irgendwie ließ ihn der Gedanken an Peter unter seiner Klinge lächeln. Zu lange schon hatte er gehofft, sich endlich an Peter rächen zu können, dafür, was er James und Lily angetan hatte, und nicht zuletzt für seine langen Jahre in Azkaban, für jedes Mal, daß er schreiend in seiner Zelle aufgewacht war.  
  
Sirius schob das Messer in seinen Gürtel und trat hinaus ins Freie. Am Eingang saß der Kater und schien bereits zu warten. Das Tier hatte ihm in den letzten Wochen sehr geholfen, es hatte sogar einmal versucht, ihm Peter selbst zu bringen, doch sein Versuch war fehlgeschlagen.  
  
Sirius schritt durch den Wald, der gelbe Kater lief dicht hinter ihm her. Der frühere Rumtreiber durchquerte den Wald mit einem schnellen und sicheren Schritt, denn er kannte die Gegend aus früheren Zeiten noch immer gut genug.  
Als er aus dem Wald trat, rannte der Kater voraus und spitze die Ohren. Dann kam er zu Sirius zurück und schritt ihm voraus durch den Park auf das Schloß zu. Sirius lief schneller, bei jedem Schritt sah er sich vorsichtig um, ob nicht ein Dementor wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen und sich auf ihn stürzen würde.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen schien das Glück ihm nicht von der Seite zu weichen. Kein Dementor weit und breit, Sirius kam ungehindert zum Eingang eines Geheimganges, welches in die große Halle führte.   
- Drachenzahn, flüsterte Sirius und drückte einen ganz bestimmten Stein etwas tiefer in die Mauer. Die Öffnung gab knarrend nach.  
Sirius seufzte erleichtert, als er bemerkte, daß sich auch hier nichts geändert zu haben schien. Eine Hand auf seiner Klinge ging Sirius in den dunklen Gang hinein. Sein Katzenfreund blieb vor der Öffnung stehen, miaute kurz, so als wollte er ihm Glück wünschen, und war im nächsten Augenblick fortgelaufen.  
  
Sirius schloß den Eingang hinter ihm und tastete sich durch die bekannte und gleichzeitig so fremde Dunkelheit. Seine Hände erkannten die Wand wieder, die er schon so lange nicht mehr berührt hatte.  
Erinnerungen suchten ihn heim, und Sirius begann schneller zu gehen, um diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen.  
Nach einem für Sirius endlosen Marsch kam er endlich vor eine massive Steinmauer: Der Außstieg.  
Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es sein mochte, aber er hoffte, daß die Schüler noch in der großen Halle waren und ihn nicht stören sollten. Wieder einmal hielt Sirius den Atem an, als er die Hand gegen die lose Fläche drückte.  
Vorsichtig spähte Sirius durch die schmale Öffnung in den dunklen Gang: Alles schien still und dunkel zu sein, die Fackeln an den Wänden warfen gespenstische Schatten auf den Boden, und überhall hingen Girlanden und riesige Kürbisköpfe.  
Leise zwängte Sirius seinen dürren Körper durch die Öffnung und lehnte die Geheimtür an. Ihm würde wenig Zeit zum Fliehen bleiben. Langsam schlich er dem Gang entlang, am Lehrerzimmer vorbei, dann die breite Treppe hoch. Als er auf dem Flur plötzlich ein silbrig glänzendes Licht sah, versteckte er sich schnell hinter einer Rüstung.  
Keinen Augenblick zu früh: Der Fast-Kopflose-Nick, einer der Hausgeister Hogwarts, schwebte an ihm vorbei, zerrte seine riesenhafte Halskrause zurecht und bog um die Ecke, ohne Sirius zu bemerken. Dieser erlaubte sich erst wieder zu atmen, als Nick um die nächste Ecke gebogen war und als es um ihn herum wieder dunkel wurde.  
Er stand auf und ging weiter. Sirius wußte genau, wohin er mußte, kannte jeden einzelnen Gang und jede Ecke. Ein paar Rüstungen standen an einer anderen Stelle, einige Bilder waren verschwunden und durch neuere ersetzt worden, aber sonst hatte sich im alten Hogwarts nichts geändert. Selbst die morsche Treppe war noch da, die Sirius sorgfältig überschritt. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie oft er früher durch diese Stufe gebrochen war.  
  
Oben angekommen vergewisserte sich Sirius, daß sich niemand in der Nähe befand und schlich auf den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm zu. Der dicke Koch, der den Eingeng zu Sirius' Zeiten bewacht hatte, war verschwunden, und an seiner Stelle hing ein großes Portrait einer nicht weniger dicken Dame in einem rosa Spitzenkleid.  
Sirius holte tief Luft und trat dem Bild gegenüber. Die Frau blinzelte ihn müde an und rümpfte die Nase, als ihr Blick an Sirius' zerfetztem Gewand, dem bleichen Gesicht und den langen Harren hängenblieb.  
- Paßwort?, fragte sie mißmutig.  
Sirius räusperte sich und dachte angestrengt nach, welches Paßwort er damals in Hogwarts als letztes benutzt hatte. Doch schon bald stellte er fest, daß es nur verschwendete Zeit war, da die Paßwörter ständig gewechselt wurden. Er mußte es auf andere Weise versuchen.  
- Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich muß hier unbedingt rein.  
Die dicke Dame zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
- Das könnte dir so paßen! Kein Paßwort, kein Eintritt.  
Sirius spührte, wie sein Atem schneller wurde.Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht so dicht vor dem Ziehl. Er mußte an dieser Frau vorbeikommen, koste es, was es wolle.  
- Hören Sie, ich MUß hier hinein! Es geht um Leben und Tod!  
Die dicke Dame sah Sirius an wie ein störendes Insekt.  
- Ich sagte doch: Kein Paßwort, kein Eintritt. Das wäre ja noch schöner.  
Sirius' Hand begann zu zittern, er hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er Peter auf der anderen Seite der Mauer bereits spühren. Entschloßen ging er einen Schritt näher, doch die Dame ließ sich nicht einschüchtern lassen zu wollen.  
- ICH-MUß-HIER-DURCH, sagte er langsam und bedächtig.  
Die Frau hielt seinem dunklen Blick stand.  
- Ich sagte NEIN.  
  
An die Sekunden, die diesem Gespräch folgten, konnte sich Sirius später kaum noch erinnern. Er wußte nur noch, daß er im nächsten Augenblick das Messer in der Hand hielt und sich mit einem Wutschrei auf das Bild gestürtzt hatte. Wieviele Male er zugestoßen und die Klinge durch die Leimwand gefetzt hatte, hätte er nicht sagen können. Sirius stieß immer wieder zu, schneller und schneller, in seinen Ohren sauste es, von weitem hörte er Peters Lachen, jenes Lachen, daß ihn schon seit Jahren auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.  
  
Als Sirius wieder halbwegs zu Besinnung kam, wurde ihm klar, was er eben angerichtet hatte. Peters Lachen hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf, und plötzlich bemerkte er, daß ganz in seiner Nähe wirklich jemand lachte.  
Bleicher denn je hob Sirius den Kopf und sprang im letzten Augenblick auf die Seite, bevor eine schwere Vase vor seinen Füßen zerschellte.  
Peeves, der Poltergeist drehte über Sirius seine Kreise und lachte gellend.  
- Schlechte Laune, BLACK?, johlte er, daß die Wände um ihn herum zitterten.  
Sirius wich an die Wand zurück, als Peeves einen erneuten Gegenstand nach ihm warf - diesmal eine Fackel. Als die lodernde Flamme nur wenige Zentimeter von Sirius' Kopf an der Wand zerschellte, löste ihn das aus seiner Starre.  
Vom Ende des Ganges hörte man plötzlich laute Stimmen, die durcheinander redeten: Die Schüler kamen aus dem Festsaal hinauf.  
  
Sirius verlor keine Sekunde mehr, drehte sich um und begann zu rennen.  
  
Zitternd rannte er die Treppe hinunter, verfehlte in seiner Hast fast die letzte Stufe und konnte sich gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren. Die Stimmen hinter ihm wurden lauter, doch am lautesten war immernoch Peeves' Lachen. Sirius stürzte auf die Geheimtür zu, zwängte sich hindurch und zog die Öffnung wieder zu.  
Ohne Luft zu holen rannte Sirius den Gang zurück, hinaus ins Freie und den Weg zurück zum Wald, ohne sich umzudrehen. Das Messer hielt er noch immer fest in seiner Hand.


	5. Quidditch und harte Zeiten

Feedback: Wie immer gern gesehen, schreibt einfach an:   
Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com   
Altersbeschränkung: PG - 13, wegen gelegentlicher Gewalt, körperlich und psychisch.   
Disclaimer: Ich hasse es - aber Sirius gehört nun einmal nicht mir...*schluchtz*   
Anmerkungen: Ich liebe diesen Sirius *G*   
********************************************   
  
KAPITEL 5 : Quidditch und harte Zeiten  
  
  
Als Sirius die Augen öffnete, lag um ihn herum nur Dunkelheit. Ihm war so kalt, daß er seinen   
Körper nicht mehr spürte. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er wieder wußte, wo er sich befand   
und warum es um ihn herum so furchtbar kalt war.   
Langsam hob Sirius den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es fühlte sich eisig   
kalt an, so wie alles um ihn. Das Feuer in der Ecke war schon lange erloschen.   
Sirius ließ den Kopf wieder auf sein Lager sinken, schloß die Augen und wartete darauf, wieder   
einzuschlafen. Schon war er wieder in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf gefallen, als ihm plötzlich ein   
Gewicht auf den Bauch drückte.   
Sirius schnappte nach Luft und riß die Augen auf - und blickte in zwei leuchtend gelbe   
Katzenaugen. Der getigerte Kater streckte sich auf Sirius' Brust aus und schnurrte behaglich.   
Ein wenig Wärme sickerte durch Sirius' dünnes Gewand, er hob langsam eine Hand und strich   
durch das weiche Fell seines Freundes. Erst jetzt kamen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht   
wieder deutlich in Erinnerung, und schon wünschte er sich, wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Sein   
Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als ihm wieder einfiel, wie er Hals über Kopf aus dem   
Schloß geflohen war, bevor ganz Hogwarts sich auf die Jagt nach ihm gemacht hatte.   
Nah - SO nah war er dran gewesen. Seit so langer Zeit hatte er darauf gewartet, Peter   
wiederzufinden und Rache zu nehmen. Nun hatte er seine Chance erst einmal verdorben. Ganz   
Hogwarts war jetzt wahrscheinlich in heller Aufregung, man würde jede Tür und jeden Gang   
nach ihm durchsuchen. Es war so knapp gewesen, und Sirius wollte sich erst gar nicht   
ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, wenn Dumbledore und seine Leute ihn gefaßt hätten. Hätte   
Remus ihn auch kaltblütig zurück nach Azkaban geschickt? Sirius sah an die Decke und dachte   
an seinen alten Freund. Er seufzte und wünschte sich, wieder einmal eine Nacht im Warmen zu   
verbringen.   
Wie lange hatte er nicht in einem warmen Zimmer geschlafen? Wann hatte er das letzte Mal   
richtig gegessen? Und wann, WANN hatte er zum letzten Mal mit jemandem gesprochen, der   
ihn nicht für einen Verräter hielt?   
Sirius kraulte den Kater hinter den Ohren und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand über die Augen.   
Er war müde, ihm war kalt, doch wenigstens der gelbe Kater blieb ihm treu, und noch war er   
weit weg von Azkaban.   
An diesem Morgen war er zwar halb erfroren, doch er war frei, und die Novemberkälte war im   
Vergleich zu der eisigen Kälte der Dementoren noch auszuhalten.   
Dazu war Sirius zäh, sehr zäh. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, bis der Kater von ihm heruntersprang   
und ihn ein wenig vorwurfsvoll ansah. Sirius lächelte leicht und setzte sich auf. Ein wenig Licht   
von draußen drang in seine Höhle und sah aus wie ein silbrig glänzender Faden an der Wand.   
Sirius faßte neuen Mut und beschloß, die Hoffnung trotz des gestrigen Disasters nicht   
aufzugeben.   
Er erhob sich von seinem Lager und rieb sich die Hände, um sie aufzuwärmen. Im Hinausgehen   
fiel sein Blick auf etwas Blitzendes in der Nähe des Eingangs: Ein langes Messer. Sirius   
brauchte einen Augenblick, um es zu erkennen: Es war jenes Messer, daß er am Vorabend bei   
sich gehabt hatte. Angebiedert nahm er das Messer und warf es in die hinterste Ecke: So etwas   
sollte niemals wieder passieren.   
Sirius steckte den Kopf durch die Öffnung und blinzelte in die blaße Novembersonne. Der   
Kater lief an ihm vorbei in den Wald. Sirius ging nach draußen und begann Feuerholz zu   
sammeln. Langsam wurde ihm ein bißchen wärmer, und als er mit den Armen voller Holz   
wieder in seine Höhle kam, ging es ihm bereits etwas besser. Er hatte bereits begonnen, sich   
einen neuen Plan auszudenken, wie er am besten in den Gryffindorturm kommen könnte.   
Dazu allerings würde er die Hilfe seines Katzenfreundes brauchen. Inzwischen war sich Sirius   
absolut sicher, daß der Vierbeiner jedes Wort verstand, und ihm auch gern zuhörte. Dafür war   
Sirius ihm sehr dankbar, und er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn der orangene Fleck am Eingang   
erschien.   
Nachdem Sirius Feuer gemacht hatte, setzte er sich davor und wärmte sich die Hände. Er   
überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun zu tun hatte.   
Der Fehlschlag der letzten Nacht hatte ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Ohne Paßwort würde er nicht   
in den Gryffindorturm kommen, das war ihm jetzt klar geworden. Sirius legte den Kopf in die   
Hände und dachte angestrengt nach, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gäbe, an dem Wächter des   
Eingangs vorbeizukommen, aber so sehr er auch grübelte: Es fiel ihm keine passende Idee ein,   
wie er ungesehen in den Gryffindorturm kommen konnte. Er ahnte, daß es ihm nicht viel nutzen   
würde, weiterhin über dieses Problem nachzudenken. In erster Linie mußte er sich nun um   
etwas Wichtigeres kümmern: Um sein eigenes Überleben, beziehungsweise darum, in dieser   
Höhle nicht zu verhungern.   
In den letzten Tagen war er in Hundegestalt quer durch den Wald gehetzt und hatte Jagd auf   
Kleintiere gemacht.   
Als er sich in der Woche davor mit einer Ratte hatte zufriedenstellen müssen , hatte er den   
restlichen Tag damit verbracht, sich vor sich selbst zu ekeln.   
Aber Harry war es wehrt, und Sirius hätte hundert Ratten verspeist, um James Potters Sohn zu   
retten.   
Auch an diesem trüben Novembermorgen war Sirius sehr hungrig. Als er sich verwandelte und   
durch den Wald strich, kam ihm in den Sinn, daß der Winter vor der Tür stand, und daß der   
Wald ihn dann nicht mehr ernähren würde.   
Es kamen harte Zeiten auf ihn zu, das wußte Sirius.   
Als er bereits eine halbe Stunde erfolglos durch den Wald gegangen war, hörte er endlich ein   
Geräusch hinter einem Busch. Sirius duckte sich und schlich sich leise heran, um einen Blick auf   
seine zukünftige Beute zu werfen. Wie ein Jäger kurz vor dem Abschuß pirschte sich Sirius   
lautlos heran, huschte unter einen Busch und machte sich dort zu klein wie möglich.   
Von hier aus konnte er auf eine kleine Waldlichtung blicken. Keine zehn Meter vom ihm stand   
das, was Sirius zuerst für eine Beute gehalten hatte: Ein Zentaure stand im Sonnenschein und   
war darmit beschäftigt, sein langes, schimmerndes Haar zu flechten.   
Sirius zuckte zusammen, als sich aus der Gegenrichtung schwere Schritte näherten. Eine   
massive Gestalt brach durch das Gestrüpp, in der rechten Hand eine Armbrust.   
- Stehenbleiben, hallte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.   
Der Zentaure hob sofort den Kopf und machte sich bereit zu fliehen, doch als er den Anderen   
erkannte, entspannte er sich sichtlich.   
- Hagrid, sei doch so gut und nimm dieses Unding runter.   
Hagrid kniff die Augen zusammen und senkte seine Waffe sofort. Dann ging er auf den   
Zentauren zu und grinste ihn an.   
- Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Vidok.   
- Tut mir Leid, wenn ich hier stehe, gab der Zentaure grinsend zurück. Warum so mißtrauisch,   
Hagrid?   
Hagrid lächelte entschuldigend und stützte sich auf seine massive Armbrust, die er auf den   
Boden gestellt hatte.   
- Du mußt mich entschuldigen, Vidok, aber in letzter Zeit ist ganz Hogwarts in heller Aufregung.   
Die gesamte Gegend wir nach Sirius Black durchgekämmt.   
Der dunkelhaarige Zentaure hob die Augenbrauen.   
- Black? Der Junge, der sich früher immer mit seinen Freunden hier herumgetrieben hat?   
Hargid nickte und strich sich durch seinen struppigen Bart.   
- Ja, genau der. Aus dem Jungen ist in der Zwischenzeit leider einer der schlimmsten   
Kriminellen überhaupt geworden, und er ist hier in der Nähe.   
- Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?, erkundigte sich Vidok.   
- Er ist in das Schloß eingebrochen, flüsterte Hagrid in einem dramatischen Tonfall, sodaß   
Sirius, der noch immer im Gebüsch saß, allmählich Angst vor sich selber bekam.   
- Was will er dort?, fragte der Zentaure weiter.   
Hargids Gesicht verfinsterte sich.   
- Was schon: Er will Harry Potter.   
Vidok schüttelte den Kopf und schien nachzudenken.   
- War er nicht einer von Potters besten Freunden?   
Hagrid lachte bitter.   
- Das dachten wir alle, bis er seinen Freund verraten hat. So ein Bastard sollte eigentlich gar   
nicht mehr am Leben sein. Ich schwöre dir, Vidok, wenn ich diesen Mistkerl finde, zerquetsche   
ich ihn höchst persönlich!   
Sirius kauerte sich tiefer ins Gebüsch und zitterte am ganzen Körper.   
- Aber, aber, Hargid, versuchte ihn der Zentaure zu beruhigen.   
- Nichts für ungut, Vidok, sagte Hagrid und lächelte wieder.   
Der Zentaure schien noch immer über das, was er eben erfahren hatte, angestrengt   
nachzudenken. Hagrid, der das wohl bemerkt hatte, fuhr fort:   
- Weißt du, wir haben alle Angst vor diesem Wahnsinnigen, und auch ihr solltet aufpassen. Du   
könntest die anderen warnen. Wer Black irgendwo sieht, soll mir so schnell wie möglich   
Bescheid sagen.   
Vidok nickte.   
- Wir meiden zwar den Kontakt zu Menschen, aber diesen Gefallen werde ich dir tun.   
Hagrid lächelte.   
- Danke Vidok.   
Der Zentaure nickte langsam.   
- Und was habt ihr jetzt vor? Wollt ihr den kleinen Potter jetzt unter eine Glaskuppel sperren?   
- Das wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, gab Hagrid zu, aber Dumbledore hat beschlossen, Harry   
in Hogwarts zu lassen.   
Der Zentaure zuckte die Schultern.   
- Das ist sicher besser für den Kleinen.   
Hagrid grinste.   
- Ja, vor allem braucht er seine täglichen Trainingsstunden. Seit James Potter habe ich   
niemanden so fliegen sehen wie er. Ein echter Quidditch Champion.   
Sirius spitzte die Ohren und konnte von Hagrids Worten nicht genug bekommen: Harry spielte   
Quidditch!   
Der Zentaure schien davon allerdings wenig beeindruckt zu sein.   
- Ihr Menschen seit doch recht eigenartige Wesen. Was bringt es euch, auf einem Besen durch   
die Luft zu jagen und fliegende Bälle in goldene Ringe zu schießen?   
Hagrid starrte den Zentauren an.   
- Es....es macht ganz einfach Spaß! Ein Quidditchspiel ist wie eine große Versammlung, in der   
alle Schüler ihre Mannschaft anfeuern. Das ist der ganze Sinn des Spiels!   
Vidok grinste amüsiert.   
- Typisch Mensch....ihr macht es euch immer so kompliziert.   
Hagrid lachte laut.   
- Ja, es gibt da so ein paar Menschengesetze, die sind für Zentauren schwer zu verstehen.   
Jetzt lachte auch Vidok zum ersten Mal.   
- Das ist mir nicht neu, ich habe euch schon oft genug belauscht.   
Er lächelte und scharrte mit den Hufen.   
- Ich sollte lieber verschwinden, bevor die anderen uns zusammen sehen. Du weißt ja, wie die   
Meisten von uns über Menschen denken.   
Hagrid nickte.   
- Dann mach es gut, Vidok.   
- Viel Glück bei deiner Suche, gab der Zentaure zurück, bevor er sich umdrehte und zwischen   
den Bäumen verschwand.   
Hagrid nahm seine Armbrust auf die Schulter und ging in der gleichen Richtung weiter.   
Sirius wartete mehrere Minuten, bis Hagrids Schritte vollkommen verklungen war. Dann setzte   
er sich sehr langsam auf und verließ sein Versteck. Seine Beine schmerzten zwar vom langen   
Sitzen, doch er merkte es kaum, zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf umher:   
Harry spielte Quidditch, und so wie Hagrid ihn beschrieben hatte, spielte er so gut wie James!   
Ohne es sich bewußt zu sein hatte Sirius schon den Plan gefaßt, sich unbemerkt aus dem Wald   
zu schleichen und bei Harrys nächstem Spiel zuzusehen. Sirius wußte nur all zu gut, welches   
Risiko er dadurch einging, doch auch das konnte ihn nicht zurückhalten, es trotzdem zu   
versuchen.   
Er wollte James Potters' Sohn fliegen sehen.   
Tag für Tag schlich sich Sirius bis an den Rand des verbotenen Wales und sah hinüber zum   
Schloß. Nur selten erblickte er in der Ferne einen Umhang, der schnell wieder aus seinem   
Blickfeld verschwand. Nach einer oder zwei Stunden täglich gab es Sirius auf und kehrte in   
seine Höhle zurück.   
Das Wetter wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer, und ein eisiger Regen goß wie aus Eimern, doch   
Sirius machte sich dennoch jeden Tag auf den Weg durch den Wald, und eines Morgens hatte   
er endlich Glück: Vor ihm lag das Quidditchfeld, umgeben von hohen Tribünen, auf denen die   
Schüler versammelt waren. Das Spiel fand heute statt. Zwar wußte Sirius nicht, ob Harry heute   
spielen würde, doch jetzt konnte ihn keine Vorsicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zog den Kopf ein   
und rannte durch den strömenden Regen auf das Feld zu.   
Schon von weitem konnte er die Menge rufen hören, was ihn nur noch schneller laufen ließ. Die   
letzten Gedanken, daß jemand ihn doch noch erkennen könnte, waren aus seinem Kopf   
verschwunden, und Sirius dachte nur noch daran, nichts von dem Spiel zu verpassen.   
Der Regen fiel in dichten Strömen, sodaß die Schüler mit eingezogenen Köpfen auf ihren   
Plätzen saßen und keiner auf den riesenhaften schwarzen Hund aufmerksam wurde, der sich   
leise in die Tribünen schlich und immer höher stieg.   
Das Spiel wurde angepfiffen, und sofort erhoben sich die Spieler in die Luft. Der Himmel war   
dunkel, sodaß die leuchtenden Farben der Gewänder gut zu sehen waren. Sirius kniff die Augen   
zusammen und betrachtete die Spieler in den Rot-goldenen Roben genau.   
Und dann erkannte er ihn.   
Obwohl es nach wie vor wie aus Eimern goß, obwohl Sirius naß war bis auf die Knochen,   
obwohl er fröstelte und zitterte war es ihm in diesem Augenblick egal:   
Dort oben, weit über den Tribünen jagte ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf einem Rennbesen durch   
den drohend dunklen Himmel. Der Junge drehte eine scharfe Rechtskurve und stieg noch höher,   
sodaß er das gesamte Spielfeld gut im Auge haben mußte.   
Diese steilen Aufwärtsbewegungen, diese graziösen Bögen kannte Sirius nur zu gut. Den   
Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang blieb ihm die Stimme im Hals stecken, als er dem Jungen zusah,   
wie er einmal mehr weit oben einen Bogen flog. Jetzt waren die schwarzen Harre deutlich zu   
erkennen, und Sirius konnte den Blick vor Erstaunen nicht mehr abwenden.   
dröhnte ein stummer Schrei in seinen Ohren.   
  
- Potter, he Potter, paß bloß auf, daß du nicht runterfällst!   
Sirius kam mit Remus den Hügel zum Quidditchfeld hinuntergelaufen und erblickte Snape, der   
am Rande des Feldes stand und nur darauf zu warten schien, daß James Potter von seinem   
Besen fallen würde.   
Sirius hob den Kopf und winkte James zu, der gerade zu einem Sturzflug ansetzte.   
- Verzieh dich, Severus, murrte er, als er Snapes' höhnisches Lächeln erblickte.   
- Und wenn ich nicht WILL?, gab Snape zurück.   
Sirius' Hand strich über seinen Zauberstab, der an seinem Gürtel hing.   
- Dann helfe ich dir gern.   
Remus warf Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu, doch er sagte nichts.   
Eine weitere Gestalt, klein und etwas pummelig kam den Hügel hinuntergelaufen und blieb   
keuchend neben Sirius und Remus stehen. Sofort kräuselten sich Snapes' Lippen zu einem   
müden Lächeln.   
- Ah, da kommt ja das letzte Mitglied deiner kleinen Clique, Black.   
Peter lief sofort knallrot an und schien sich hinter Sirius' Rücken zu verstecken.   
- Ja, zu dumm, daß du gerade allein bist, ironisierte Sirius.   
Währenddessen war James noch ein paar Mal über das Feld geflogen und setzte zur Landung   
an.   
Snape sah das mißbilligend an und entschloß sich schließlich doch zum strategischen Rückzug.   
- Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was ihr hier dauernd treibt, versprach er, bevor er kehrt   
machte und den Hügel hinaufging.   
- Schleimer, flüsterte Remus.   
Sirius' Gesicht mutierte zu einem einzigen Grinsen.   
- Ein ganz gewaltiger. Diesem Schnüffler sollten wir es einmal so richtig zeigen.   
- Laß ihn reden, sagte Remus nur.   
- Er hat mir neulich auf der Treppe ein Bein gestellt, meldete sich Peter zu Wort. Ich hätte mir   
fast den Hals gebrochen!   
- Du lebst ja noch, grinste Sirius und zerzauste ihm das hellblonde Haar.   
Peter nickte nur, noch immer rot im Gesicht.   
- ACHTUNG!, kam es plötzlich von oben, und im nächsten Augenblick schoß James Potter   
nur Millimeter an ihnen vorbei, drehte einen Bogen und gewann wieder an Höhe.   
Sirius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah James zu, wie er Bögen drehte und dann   
freihändig flog.   
Peter hüpfte auf und ab und klatschte vor Begeisterung. Auch Sirius lachte, konnte der   
Versuchung nicht wiederstehen, nahm einer der Schulbesen, der in einer Ecke lag und hob ab.   
Kurz darauf hatte er James eingeholt. Remus und Peter standen noch immer unten und winkten   
zu ihm hinauf. James flog neben ihm her.   
- Snape schon wieder?   
Sirius verdrehte die Augen.   
- Der gibt einfach nicht auf.   
James grinste breit.   
- Das wird ihm auch nicht helfen.   
Sirius flog etwas höher.   
- Wenn du meine Meinung willst, ist der Kerl bloß eifersüchtig, weil er es nicht in die   
Quidditchmannschaft geschafft hat, und du schon.   
James lachte laut und dreht übermütig ein paar Loopings. Sirius folgte ihm - doch er unterließ   
es, Loopings zu drehen.   
- Du bist der beste Spieler, den Hogwarts seit Ewigkeiten hatte! Sirius lachte. Und das macht   
unseren Snapy krank vor Neid.   
James stieß ein lautes Lachen aus und lenkte seinen Besen wieder zu Sirius.   
- Bis er hinter unsere Geheimnisse kommt, vergehen noch Jahrhunderte.   
Sirius seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Armer Severus...jetzt tut er mir Leid.   
James grinste, Sirius grinste zurück.   
Plötzlich setzte Sirius zu einem Sturzflug an.   
- Was machst du?, rief James ihm nach.   
- Vor dir unten ankommen!, schrie Sirius und brauste davon.   
Der Wind fuhr ihm durch das Haar, hinter ihm konnte er James lachen hören.   
  
Eine Windböhe fuhr durch Sirius' nasses Fell und ließ ihn unsantf zurück in die Realität   
kommen.   
Der Junge, der da oben flog, war nicht James.   
Sirius schüttelte sich und sah wieder nach oben. Das Wetter wurde von Minute zu Minute   
schlechter, die ersten grellen Blitze zuckten über dem Spielfeld.   
Plötzlich kam von unten der Laut einer Trillerpfeife, der alle zusammenfahren ließ.   
Einen Augenblick lang befürchtete Sirius, daß man ihn entdeckt hatte, doch schon bald stellte   
sich heraus, daß einer der beiden Mannschaftskapitäne um eine Auszeit gebeten hatte.   
Beide Mannschaften landeten auf dem nassen Graß und steckten die Köpfe zusammen.   
Sirius beobachtete, wie Harry kurz nickte. Ein Mädchen, welches Sirius schon bekannt   
vorkam, rannte in Harrys Richtung und schien mit ihm zu reden.   
Zu gern hätte Sirius gehört, was dort unten gesagt wurde, doch er konnte sich nicht noch näher   
an die Schüler heranwagen.   
Ein zweites schrilles Pfeifen ertönte, und wieder erhoben sich die Mannschaften in die Luft.   
Der Regen war noch stärker geworden, doch die Spieler jagten dennoch mit einem   
Höllentempo über das Spielfeld.   
Sirius verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Johlen, als ein erneutes Tor für Gryffindor fiel. Weiterhin   
verfolgten seine Augen Harrys Kreise. Mehrere Male hielt er den Atem an, als Harry plötzlich   
eine scharfe Kurve drehte, doch noch schien er das kleine goldene Etwas noch nicht entdeckt   
zu haben.   
Sirius lächelte, als er an die Zeiten dachte, als James diesem flinken, leuchtendem Schatz   
hinterher geflogen war.   
Die Schüler schrien und klatschten auf ihren Plätzen, als ein weiteres Tor für die Gryffindor   
Mannschaft nur knapp verfehlt wurde, und so langsam wurde auch Sirius immer gespannter auf   
den Ausgang des Spiels.   
Seine Augen hingen noch immer an Harry, der in langsamen Kreisen über das Spielfeld flog.   
Plötzlich hob Harry den Kopf und sah in Sirius' Richtung. In diesem Augenblick zuckte ein   
greller Blitz durch den dunklen Himmel und erhellte das gesamte Feld für eine Sekunde in einem   
gespenstischen Licht.   
Sirius wurde kalt.   
Obwohl er weit weg von den anderen stand, obwohl das Spiel in vollem Gange war, und   
obwohl es weiterhin wie aus Eimern goß, war er sich absolut sicher, daß Harry ihn gesehen   
hatte.   
Im nächstem Moment sackte Harrys Besen mehrere Meter ab, bevor er das Gleichgewicht   
wiederfand und wieder gerade flog.   
Dieses Manöver nahm Sirius die letzten Zweifel: Harry hatte ihn gesehen.   
So schnell er konnte sprang Sirius von seinem Platz und lief die endlose Reihe leerstehender   
Sitze entlang. Er machte sich so klein wie möglich und rutschte unter den Sitzen hindurch, sodaß   
man ihn selbst aus der Luft nicht mehr sehen konnte.   
Das Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis in den Hals, als er unter einen Sitz kroch um Luft zu holen.   
Sirius konnte nicht mit Gewißheit sagen, wer von den beiden - Harry oder doch er selbst - in   
diesem Moment mehr Angst gehabt hatte.   
Bestimmt fürchtete sich Harry vor ihm und Sirius konnte es ihm keineswegs verübeln.   
Von seinem Versteck aus konnte er das Spiel weiterhin beobachten. Harry hatte wieder an   
Höhe zugelegt und flog weiterhin quer über das Feld.   
Sirius sah hinüber zum Tor und betrachtete eine Spielerin aus Gryffindor, die gerade darauf   
zuflog.   
Doch plötzlich hörte Sirius ein ängstliches "Ohhh" aus der Menge.   
Sofort kehrte sein Blick zu Harry zurück, und sein Herz setzte vor Schreck fast aus:   
Harry schien die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren zu haben, der plötzlich im wirren   
Zickzack rapide an Höhe verlor.   
Sirius vergaß alle Vorsicht und stürtzte aus seinem Versteck.   
Mehrere Zuschauer hatten sich erhoben und riefen wild durcheinander. Mitten in dieser Panik   
spürte Sirius plötzlich eine unmenschliche Kälte, die ihm bis in die Knochen drang. Ein Blick auf   
die andere Seite des Spielfelds verriet ihm, was es damit auf sich hatte:   
Eine Gruppe von mindestens hundert Dementoren stand in unmittelbarer Nähe des Spielfelds   
und schien auf etwas zu warten.   
Sirius geriet in Panik, während er beobachtete, wie Harry seinen Besen losließ und die Hände   
vors Gesicht schlug.   
Dann kippte er nach hinten und stürzte - fünfzehn Meter tief.   
Sirius rannte los, sprang von einer Stuhlreihe zur Nächsten und lief auf die Stelle zu, wo Harry   
auf den Boden geprallt war. Vergessen waren die Dementoren, die nicht weit von ihm standen,   
und vergessen war alle Vorsicht, die Sirius bisher gehabt hatte.   
So schnell er konnte rutschte er die letzten Reihen hinunter und stieß fast gegen ein Paar Beine,   
die im Eilschritt an ihm vorbeigingen.   
Sirius bremste in letzter Minute und wich unter einem Sitz zurück. Er sah an der Person hoch   
und erkannte Albus Dumbledore, der sich durch die Schülermenge zwengte, gefolgt von   
Professor Flitwick und Profesor McGonagall, die Sirius ebenfalls sofort wiedererkannte.   
Als die Lehrer Harrys Mitspieler aus dem Weg geschoben hatten, erspähte Sirius zwischen der   
aufgelösten Menge endlich eine kleine Gestalt, die auf dem Boden lag.   
, durchzuckte es ihn, und einen Augenblick lang dachte er, daß der letzte Potter auf   
diesem Spielfeld sein Ende gefunden hatte. Dumbledore beugte sich über ihn, befühlte die Brust   
des Jungen und wendete sich dann zu Professor McGonagall um.   
- Minerva, sagte er mit ruhiger und doch fester Stimme, sodaß Sirius ihn deutlich verstehen   
konnte, bitte sei so gut und sag Hagrid, er soll Harry in den Krankenhausflügel bringen, es sieht   
nicht sehr ernst aus, doch wenn er aufwacht, wird er Ruhe brauchen.   
Professor McGonagall nickte, rief Hagrid her, der unter seinem buschigem Bart erschreckend   
blaß aussah.   
- Wie geht es ihm? Oh Himmel, ist er...?   
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte Harrys Mitspielern, die in der Nähe standen, ein   
beruhigendes Lächeln.   
- Nein, nichts Ernstes, bring ihn bitte zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird sich um ihn kümmern.   
Hagrid, noch immer ein wenig bleich im Gesicht, nickte kurz, beugte sich über Harry und hob   
den bewußtlosen Jungen vorsichtig auf.   
Das Mädchen, daß Hermine hieß, kam zusammen mit dem rothaarigen Jungen, den Sirius im   
Zug gesehen hatte, durch die Menge auf Dumbledore zugestürtzt.   
- Professor Dumbledore! Wie geht es Harry??   
Dumbledore lächelte erneut.   
- Bald wieder gut. Ihr solltet ihn begleiten.   
Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern machten die beiden kehrt und folgten der Gryffindor Mannschaft,   
die Hagrid und Harry nicht von der Seite wich. Professor McGonagall lief auf und ab und   
brachte die aufgebrachten Schüler zurück zum Schloß.   
Sirius erschauderte, als er Dumbledores' Hand in seine Tasche greifen sah. Der Professor   
zückte seinen Zauberstab und schritt über das Spielfeld. Sirius hatte noch Zeit gehabt, seinen   
wütenden Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen und er hoffte inständig, diesen Mann niemals als Feind   
vor sich zu haben.   
Der kleine Professor Flitwick bückte sich nach etwas, und Sirius erkannte mit einiger   
Anstrengung, daß dieses Häufchen Holz einmal Harrys' Besen gewesen sein mußte.   
Sirius spürte eine Welle von Mitleid mit Harry, dem es nach seinem Sturz bestimmt nicht   
gutgehen würde. Er hatte ihn fliegen sehen, er hatte mit ihm gefiebert, und er wußte, daß Harry   
ganz nach seinem Vater kam:   
James Potter war einst ein Champion gewesen, in der Luft konnte ihn keiner schlagen.   
Sirius sah zu, wie Professor Flitwick die Reste in eine Papiertasche steckte und in der Menge   
verschwand. Langsam, Zentimeter um Zentimeter schlich Sirius an den Tribünen entlang.   
Doch seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr bei seiner Flucht, noch weniger bei der Tatsache, daß   
man ihn jeden Augenblick hätte erwischen können.   
Er dachte immer nur an Harry. Mit seinem Besen waren ihm die Flügel gebrochen worden.   
, dachte Sirius, als er wenig später am Rande des verbotenen   
Waldes saß und das Schloß in der Halbdunkelheit leuchten sah . 


	6. Schnee über Hogwarts

KAPITEL 6 - Schnee über Hogwarts  
  
  
In den Tagen, die auf das vergangene Quidditchspiel folgten, machte sich Sirius in Hundegestalt immer wieder auf den Weg zum Schloß, schlich stundenlang im Park herum, ständig auf der Suche nach Harry oder wenigstens einer seiner Freunde. Seit seinem Unfall machte sich Sirius große Sorgen um ihn, und er hätte alles darum gegeben, ihn nur ein einziges Mal sehen zu können.  
Der treue Kater blieb weiterhin an seiner Seite und stieß ihn immer wieder warnend an, wenn Jemand um die Ecke bog oder den Park durchquerte. Überhaupt waren die beiden ein Herz und eine Seele, ein Leben ohne seinen Vierbeiner konnte sich Sirius schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Er wußte zwar nicht, woher der Kater kam und wem er gehörte, doch das war seine letzte Sorge. Solange ihm in Hogwarts ein Freund blieb, konnte Sirius es sich erlauben, bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit oder in den ersten Morgenstunden durch den Schloßpark zu streifen.  
  
Ab und zu, wenn er mit seiner Jagd im Wald mal wieder kein Glück hatte, schlug Sirius den Weg nach Hogsmeade ein, und meistens kam er mit vollem Magen und mit einer Ausgabe des im Maul wieder zurück. Zwar war es meistens die Ausgabe des Vortags, doch auch damit stellte sich Sirius weitgehend zufrieden.  
Sorgfältig blätterte er durch die Seiten, ständig auf der Suche nach Neuigkeiten, die ihn vielleicht interessieren könnten. Einmal hatte er laut aufgelacht, als er auf einen Artikel stieß, in dem man behauptete, ihn irgendwo in Kairo gesehen zu haben.  
Solchem Unsinn würde Dumbledore bestimmt nicht glauben, und das wußte Sirius. Er würde weiterhin dafür sorgen, daß man nach ihm suchte.   
Außerdem waren die Dementoren noch immer in der Nähe. Schon so manches Mal war es für Sirius sehr knapp geworden, und er konnte von Glück reden, daß er noch nicht erwischt worden war.  
Schon kurz nach Einbruch der Dämmerung - die jetzt schon gegen vier Uhr nachmittags einsetzte, spukten dunkle, spindeldürre Gestalten durch den Park und die Alleen.   
Sirius haßte Dementoren, und doch gab es auf der Welt keine anderen Wesen, vor denen er sich so sehr fürchtete.  
  
Trotzdem hatte er sich in diesen drei harten Monaten nie Gedanken gemacht, ob er Hogwarts nicht doch verlassen sollte, und vor allem jetzt, da Harry krank war, war Sirius fest entschlossen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben.  
Außerdem machte er sich Gedanken um sein Patenkind: James Potters' Sohn konnte nicht einfach von seinem Besen fallen, nein - etwas war in jenem Moment mit ihm passiert, und Sirius fiel wieder ein, daß die Dementoren nur unweit der Spielwiese gestanden hatten.  
Hatte Harry sie gesehen? Wußte er, was diese Gestalten ihm antun konnten? Oder noch schlimmer, HATTEN sie ihm etwas angetan?  
Sirius dachte fröstelnd an seine Zeit in Azkaban zurück, an all die Jahre, in denen er immer wieder versucht hatte, eine Ängste zu verbergen, all seine Erinnerungen so tief wie möglich in seinem Inneren zu verstecken, und doch war es ihm nicht immer gelungen.  
Sirius wußte, wozu die Dementoren fähig waren. Diese Wesen riefen die dunkelsten Geheimnisse in einer Person wieder ans Tageslicht, und viele davon hielten das nicht lange aus. Er war lange genug in Azkaban gewesen, um zu wissen, wie schnell man den Verstand verlieren konnte. Sirius ahnte recht gut, was Harry dort oben gesehen oder gehört hatte.  
  
  
Die letzten Novembertage verstrichen, ohne daß Sirius die Chance hatte, einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen. Er machte sich Sorgen um sein Patenkind, und zu gern hätte er sich noch einmal ins Schloß geschlichen - doch die Angst, früher oder später doch noch gefaßt zu werden, war größer.  
  
Eines Morgens - es war Anfang Dezember - schien in Sirius' Höhle ein recht ungewohntes, helles Licht. Sirius warf die Decke von sich, setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Das Feuer in der Ecke war heruntergebrannt, sein Atem verwandelte sich in kleine Dunstwolken um seinen Mund. Er stand auf und zündete das Feuer wieder an, dann ging Sirius zum Eingang der Höhle und sah hinaus.  
  
Es hatte geschneit.   
  
Der Wald war mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt, und es schneite noch immer. Eine Weile lang blieb Sirius am Eingang der Höhle stehen und hob den Kopf. Schnee hatte er immer geliebt, und der erste Schnee des Jahres war einst für die vier Rumtreiber ein echter Grund zum feiern. Obwohl ihm langsam kalt wurde, stand Sirius weiterhin vor seiner Höhle und sah zu, wie der Schnee in dicken Flocken auf den bereits weißen Boden fiel.  
Je länger er dastand und zusah, desto mehr Lust bekam er, durch den Schnee zu laufen, so wie er es früher immer gern getan hatte. Er ging ein paar Schritte und verwandelte sich. Dann begann er zu laufen.  
Wie wild rannte Sirius durch den Wald, schlitterte über einen gefrorenen Bach, sprang mitten in einen Schneehaufen, stand wieder auf und schüttelte sein dichtes Fell. Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Tagen war Sirius richtig warm, und ein paar Minuten lang vergaß er alles um sich herum. Er hatte einfach Spaß.  
  
Er schlug die Richtung zum Schloß ein. Am Waldrand blieb er stehen und setzte sich in den Schnee. Sein schwarzes Fell war inzwischen weiß geworden, so daß er im dichten Schnee kaum noch zu sehen war.  
Einige Schüler kamen langsam in seine Richtung. Schnell versteckte sich Sirius hinter einen Baum. Die Schüler kamen näher und schlugen dann die Richtung zu Hagrids Hütte ein.  
Sirius sah sie an sich vorbeilaufen, und um ein Haar hätte er laut aufgelacht, als er Harry unter ihnen erkannte.   
Er schien sich völlig von seinem spektakulären Sturz erholt zu haben, er ging mit zwei anderen Schülern, die Sirius schon einmal gesehen hatte: Der rothaarige Junge und ein Mädchen: Hermine.  
- Das nächste Quidditchspiel ist in knapp zwei Monaten, und ich kann mit diesen Schulbesen beim besten Willen nichts anfangen!  
Harry machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, das Sirius sofort an James erinnerte.  
- Hör auf, dich zu beschweren, meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, du hättest tot sein können!  
- Sei still, Hermine, warum mußt du dauernd den Teufel an die Wand malen?, sagte der rothaarige Junge.  
- Wenigstens denke ich logisch, gab Hermine zurück.  
Harry sah von einem zum anderen und ging schneller.  
- Kommt, sonst kommen wir auch noch zu spät!  
Die beiden folgten ihm. Sirius wartete, bis die drei außer Sichtweite waren und kroch aus seinem Versteck.  
Jetzt war er sich sicher, daß es Harry gutging - bis jetzt zumindest.  
  
Sirius war so erleichtert, daß er leichtfüßig zurück zu seiner Höhle lief. Seine Laune war besser denn je: Harry ging es gut.  
Jetzt stellte sich Sirius eine neue Frage: Was konnte er für Harry tun? Er war Harrys Patenonkel, und es lag jetzt an ihm, dem Jungen zu helfen. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, daß er sich um James Potters' Sohn kümmern mußte, und das begann damit, ihm zu einem richtigen Rennbesen zu verhelfen.  
Er kam zurück in seine Höhle, schüttelte sich den Schnee aus dem Fell und nahm wieder menschliche Gestalt an. Dann setzte er sich ans Feuer und begann darüber nachzudenken, wie er am besten zu einem Weihnachtsgeschenk für Harry kommen konnte.  
Geld war im Moment seine geringste Sorge, denn er besaß nach wie vor eine beachtliche Menge Gold in der Gringotts Bank. Es waren nun fast dreizehn Jahre vergangen, seitdem er das letzte Mal von seinem Guthaben Gebrauch gemacht hatte.  
Dennoch war Sirius klar, daß er unmöglich selbst hingehen konnte, um etwas von seinem Geld abzuheben. Dann konnte er genauso gut selbst nach Azkaban zurückgehen.  
Nein, es mußte eine andere Möglichkeit geben...  
  
Eine Weile saß Sirius am Feuer und dachte angestrengt nach.  
Auf einmal erhellte sich sein Gesicht, und ein Lächeln jagte über seine Züge:   
Er wußte jetzt, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Sirius sprang auf und lief zum Ausgang. Der Nachmittag neigte sich dem Ende zu, und draußen war es schon fast dunkel. Sirius kümmerte sich wenig darum. Er verwandelte sich wieder in einen großen, schwarzen Hund und stürmte durch den verschneiten Wald.  
Inzwischen hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, es war bitterkalt, und die ersten bleichen Sterne waren bereits am Himmel zu sehen.  
Sirius rannte wie besessen zum Waldrand, bog nach links und schlug dann die Richtung nach Hogsmeade ein. Er erreichte das verschneite Städtchen in Rekordzeit. Schon von weitem sah er die Lichter der Schaufenster im Dunkeln leuchten.  
Es waren nur wenig Leute auf der Straße und Sirius schlich immer dicht an den Häusern entlang. Keiner der Passanten beachtete den schwarzen Hund, der plötzlich vor einem der Schaufenster stehenblieb.  
Mit großen Augen sah Sirius Berge von Süßigkeiten aller Art in langen Regalen stehen. Er saß da und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl her war, daß er etwas Süßes gegessen hatte, und wie lange es erst her war, daß er dieses Geschäft zum letzten Mal betreten hatte.  
Sirius suchte in seinen Erinnerungen. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß blies ihm einige Schneeflocken auf seine Hundeschnauze - und da wußte er plötzlich wieder, wann es gewesen war...  
  
  
Sirius verließ Zonko's Süßigkeitenladen als Letzter, schwer bepackt mit seinen Einkäufen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, obwohl es erst kurz nach vier Uhr nachmittages war. Sirius stellte den Kragen seines Umhangs auf.  
- Saukalt heute, murrte er.  
Remus, der von Kopf bis Fuß zitterte, schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein. Auch Peter zitterte, seine breite Pelzmütze verdeckte ihm beinahe die Augen. Seine Einkäufe hielt er fest an sich gedrückt.  
- Wenn du nicht endlos dringeblieben wärst, Sirius, dann wären wie jetzt bereits im warmen, sagte James mit einem Grinsen.  
Sirius verstaute die Papiertüte in einen Großen Beutel, den er sich dann über die Schulter warf.  
- Wenn man bei Zonko einkauft, muß man Zeit haben, belehrte Sirius seinen Freund.  
- Ja, vor allem wenn man wie du gleich den halben Laden leerkaufen will!, rief Remus und lachte.  
Sirius zuckte die Schultern.  
- Ich brauche eben meine tägliche Ration. Außerdem ist bald Weihnachten.  
- Willst du deine Süßigkeiten denn verschenken?, fragte Peter und zog seine Pelzmütze aus den Augen.  
- Wo denkst du hin? Wenn es um Zonkos' Bonbons geht, hört bei mir die Freundschaft auf!  
Sirius grinste den völlig verdutzten Peter an.  
- Also, ich könnte jetzt ein warmes Butterbier vertragen, meldete sich Remus und rieb seine Hände gegeneinander.  
- Ich auch, sagte Peter schnell.  
- Dann sollten wir sehen, daß wir endlich ins Warme kommen, sagte Sirius und schlug die Richtung zu seinem Stammlokal, The Three Broomsticks, ein.  
Remus und Peter folgten ihm, doch James war stehengeblieben.  
- Geht schon einmal voraus, ich komme nach.  
Sirius drehte sich um.  
- Was ist los, James?  
- Ich habe noch eine Besorgung zu machen, sagte James und lächelte.  
Sirius ging zu seinem Freund zurück.  
- Da komme ich natürlich mit.  
Auch Remus und Peter hatten kehrt gemacht.  
James allerdings schien das gar nicht recht zu sein.  
- Ihr könnt ruhig schon gehen, ich komme gleich nach.  
Sirius grinste.  
- Junge, wir wollen doch aufpassen, daß du nicht zuviel Geld ausgibst.  
James verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Remus und Sirius sahen einander an und hielten mühevoll das Lachen zurück. Peter kämpfte unterdessen wieder mit seiner Mütze.  
- Also gut, fügte sich James und ging voraus.  
Seine Drei Freunde folgten ihm und wunderten sich, daß er nicht vor Dervish and Banks, dem Zauberladen haltmachte, so wie sie es sich zuerst gedacht hatten, sondern eine andere Richtung einschlug und in eine Seitenstraße bog.  
Sirius und Remus sahen einander an und zuckten die Schultern. James ging bis zum Ende der Straße und hielt vor einem kleinen Laden.  
- Ich bin gleich wieder da, sagte er schnell und verschwand im Inneren.  
Sirius hob den Kopf und las das Schild, das über der Eingangstür hing. Die vergoldeten Buchstaben leuchteten in der Dunkelheit:  
  
**A. & M. Gorfindel - Schmuck und Geschenke  
Seit 1699  
**  
Sirius lehnte sich an die Wand und sah zu, wie sein Atem in der kalten Luft kleine Dunstwölkchen bildete. Remus und Peter betrachteten das Schaufenster.  
- Was will er denn HIER?, fragte Peter, dem das Ganze recht spanisch vorkam.  
- Ich habe da so einen Verdacht, murmelte Remus mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Sirius hob den Kopf, sah hinüber zu Remus und grinste breit.  
- Ich auch.  
  
Nach knapp zehn Minuten erschien James wieder an der Tür. Schnell verstaute er etwas in seine Tasche, bevor er die Tür öffnete und der Laden verließ.   
Sirius, Remus und Peter standen auf der Straße und grinsten ihn an. James rieb sich die Hände und betrachtete seine Freunde.  
- Ist was?  
- Zeig uns doch mal, was du da eben gekauft hast, bat Remus.  
James ging an ihnen vorbei.  
- Ach, das ist nichts. Kommt ihr jetzt was trinken, ja oder nein?  
Sirius holte James ein und ging neben ihm her.  
- Komm schon, James, UNS kannst du es doch zeigen. Wir verraten Severus schon nicht, daß du jetzt in Schmuckgeschäften zu finden bist.  
James hielt an und starrte seine Freund an. Hinter ihm ertönte das laute Lachen von Remus und Peter.  
Er seufzte tief auf.  
- Ihr drei seid unmöglich! Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich überhaupt noch mit euch rumhänge!  
- Weil du sonst nur halb so viel Spaß hättest, sagte Remus und grinste breit.  
- Los, mach schon, James, zeig es uns!, rief Peter und stellte sich dazu.  
James sah seine Freunde an, einer nach dem anderen.  
- Gut...aber ich will KEIN Kommentar hören, klar? Und kein Wort davon.  
- Ich schwöre es, sagte Remus feierlich und hob die rechte Hand.  
Peter nickte eifrig, Sirius ebenfalls.  
- Also gut...  
James griff in seine Tasche und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor, nicht viel größer als ein Tennisball. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und drehte den Inhalt ins Licht.  
Sirius beugte sich ein wenig vor und erblickte einen kleinen, silbernen Ring mit einem einzigen, blitzenden Stein in seiner Mitte. Zwar war der Stein alles andere als groß, doch sein Glanz war beeindruckend.  
- Wow...., flüsterte Remus kaum hörbar.  
- Für Lily?, fragte Peter leise.  
- Nein, für Severus. Ich wollte ihm schon immer einen Ring schenken, gar James mit hochrotem Kopf zurück. Schnell schloß er die Schachtel und verstaute sie wieder in seiner Tasche. Sirius sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an.  
- Du meinst es ernst mit ihr, hm?  
James sah genauso ernst wieder zurück und nickte langsam.  
Remus sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
- Das ist ein schönes Geschenk, sagte er schließlich.  
Sirius konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten: Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr James energisch durchs Haar, obwohl er wußte, daß sein Freund es haßte.  
- Du wirst uns doch hoffentlich zu deiner Hochzeit einlanden?  
James holte aus, um Sirius einen Stoß in die Rippen zu verpassen, doch Dieser hatte sich bereits in sichere Entfernung gebracht.  
- Bei deinem Benehmen garantiert nicht!, rief James und lachte laut.  
Remus klopfte James auf den Rücken.  
- Vielleicht bessert er sich noch...  
James drehte sich um.  
- ER? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. In sechs Monaten machen wir unseren Abschluß in Hogwarts, und in sieben Jahren dort hat er noch immer nicht gelernt, sich zu benehmen.  
- Du etwa?, fragte Sirius.  
James grinste pfiffig und schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Das müssen wir doch irgendwie feiern, sagte Remus schließlich. Ich bin für Butterbier.  
Peter nickte.  
- Ich auch. Ich könnte jetzt wirklich etwas warmes vertragen.  
- Dann kommt ihr endlich, oder sollen wir hier festfrieren?, fragte James ungeduldig.  
Sirius ging mit einem Grinsen an James vorbei.  
- Ja. Gehen wir was trinken. Don Juan Potter gibt sicher einen aus.  
  
James' Schneeball erwischte ihn am Kopf.  
  
  
Sirius schüttelte sich und ging langsam weiter. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Das war einer dieser Abende, an die er sich auch nach James' Hochzeit noch gern erinnert hatte.  
Noch einmal schüttelte Sirius sein zottiges Fell, obwohl schon lange kein Schnee mehr darin war.  
Langsam schlich er die Straße entlang, auf der nur noch vereinzelnte Leute gingen. Sirius sah sich um, bis er auf einer Fensterbank endlich entdeckte, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
  
Keuchend erreichte Sirius seine Höhle, verwandelte sich zurück, warf ein wenig Holz ins Feuer und setzte sich daneben. Er schlug die neuste Ausgabe des auf, während er an einem Stück Kuchen kaute, den ihm ein kleines Mädchen hingestreckt hatte.  
Schnell blätterte er sich durch die Seiten, bis er endlich die Rubrik Werbung und Geschenke kam.  
Sirius legte die Zeitung vor sich hin und beugte sich darüber. Sein langer, weißer Finger strich die Zeilen entlang.  
Auf einmal lächelte er.  
  
DER FEUERBLITZ - DER OFFIZIELLE BESEN DER IRISCHEN   
QUIDDITCHMANNSCHT, JETZT ENDLICH ERHÄLTLICH!  
  
Dieser Überschrift folgte eine lange Beschreibung des Feuerblitz, der bisher beste Rennbesen weit und breit. Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare und nickte:  
  
Dies war genau das richtige Geschenk für James Potters Sohn.  
  
Erfreut sah Sirius auf, als ein orangner Fleck am Eingang der Höhle erschien.  
- Komm rein, sagte Sirius leise. Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten.  
Der Kater sprang zu ihm hin, setzte sich in die Nähe des Feuers und schnurrte behaglich.  
Sirius legte die Zeitung auf die Seite, kramte aus einer Ecke eine Feder und Tintenfaß hervor, setzte sich wieder zurück ans Feuer un füllte den Bestellungschein aus.  
Anfangs erschrak er ein wenig, wie zittrig seine einst schöne Schrift geworden war.  
Er lächelte, als er daran dachte, daß er gerade den besten Rennbesen des Landes bestellte.  
  
Besteller: Mister Harry Potter  
Gryffindorturm  
Hogwarts  
  
Bezahlung : Gringotts Bank, Verließ Nummer 711, Code 2939-3902-6  
  
Sorgfältig faltete Sirius den Bestellschein und seufzte.  
- Vielleicht kann ich schon bald wieder mit meinem richtigen Namen bestellen, sagte er leise.  
Der gelbe Kater hob den Kopf und miaute laut, als wäre er damit durchaus einverstanden.  
Sirius strich ihm übers Fell und redete leise auf ihn ein.  
- Jetzt mußt du mir helfen, mein Freund, sagte er leise. Ich kann unmöglich zur Post gehen und das aufgeben. Du mußt das für mich machen.  
Der Kater sah Sirius mit großen, leuchtenden Augen an.  
Sirius lächelte leicht.  
- Machst du das für mich?  
- Miau!, antwortete das Tier lautstark.  
Sirius stand auf und ging zum Ausgang. Der Kater folgte ihm. Dann ging er in die Hocke und streckte dem Tier den Zettel entgegen. Der Kater nahm das Stück Papier vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne.  
- Geh damit zur Post und sieh zu, daß sie so schnell wie möglich eine Eule schicken. Ich möchte, daß dieses Geschenk an Weihnachten da ist. Viel Glück, mein Freund...und danke.  
Ein letztes Mal strich ihm der Kater freundschaftlich um die Beine, machte dann kehrt und verschwand im Wald.  
Sirius sah ihm eine Weile nach. Dieser Kater war das einzige Lebewesen in Hogwarts, dem Sirius vertraute.   
Im Gedanken noch immer bei Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk, ging Sirius schlafen.  
  
  
Die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten verbrachte Sirius ausschließlich in seiner Höhle. Er wußte, daß in Hogsmeade in diesen tagen viel los sein würde, und wenn er sich nicht zu nah an andere Menschen zu wagen brauchte, unterließ er es.   
  
Am Abend vor Weihnachten begann es erneut zu schneien. Sirius hatte sich ein paar Kerzen besorgt, die er in seiner Höhle aufgestellte.   
An diesem Weihnachtsabend saß er zusammen mit seinem vierbeinigen Freund am Eingang und sah hinauf zum Himmel. In den letzten Tagen hatte er viel an James gedacht, und an die Zeiten, in denen sie alle zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert hatten.  
  
Zusammen machten sich die beiden wenig später auf den weg zum Waldrand. Sirius sah auf das Schloß, welches weihnachtlich hergerichtet worden war. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er diesen Anblick schon als Junge gemocht hatte.  
Lange stand er da und sah auf das funkelnde Schloß. Dann bückte er sich nach dem Kater.  
- Jetzt wird es Zeit für dich. Frohe Weihnachten, Kleiner.  
Der gelbe Kater schmiegte sich an ihn und schnurrte. Dann trottete er zum Schloß zurück.  
  
Sirius erhob sich, warf noch einen letzten, melancholischen Blick auf das Schloß und ging zurück in den Wald.  
  
Den Weihnachtsmorgen verschlief Sirius und träumte von James und Lily, von Remus, Bratäpfeln und Weihnachtsbäumen.


	7. Die drei Besen

Kapitel 7 : Die Drei Besen  
  
Ein paar Tage war das neue Jahr bereits alt, doch für Sirius hatte sich in dieser Zeit so gut wie nichts geändert. Noch immer fiel der Schnee in dichten Flocken über Hogwarts und Umgebung. Im Wald lag er inzwischen so hoch, daß Sirius sich in Hundegestalt kaum noch fortbewegen konnte.  
  
Das störte ihn allerdings herzlich wenig, da er mehrere Tage keinen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt hatte: Kurz nach Weihnachten hatte er angefangen zu husten, und am Neujahrsmorgen war ihm beim Aufstehen so schwindelig geworden, daß er es vorgezogen hatte, liegen zu bleiben.  
  
An die Tage, die auf Neujahr folgten, erinnerte sich Sirius nur noch sehr verschwommen. Er wusste noch, wie ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt geworden war, wie er versucht hatte, es so warm wie möglich zu haben, was in einer Höhle nicht gerade einfach war.  
  
Wieviel Zeit genau verstrich, wusste er nicht genau, aber es mussten mehrere Tage seit dem Jahresanfang vergangen sein, in denen er sich nicht aus seinen Decken bewegt hatte.  
  
In manchen kalten Nächten wurde er von seinem eigenen lauten Husten aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und manchmal hätte er schwören können, James' Stimme gehört zu haben, die ihm zurief, nicht so faul herumzuliegen und sich gefälligst mit ihm zum Quidditchfeld zu bewegen. Im Halbschlaf murmelte Sirius wirre Antworten, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und strich mit der Hand über seine glühende Stirn.  
  
Er spürte genau, daß es ihm elend ging, daß sich der Wind auf die Dauer durch seine dünnen Gewänder bis zu seinem Körper durchgefressen hatte. Unter seinen viel zu leichten Decken verfluchte Sirius den Winter innig und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ein richtiges Bett und eine warme Mahlzeit.  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit spürte er etwas warmes an seinen Füßen, daß langsam unter der Decke zu ihm hoch kroch. Dann öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt breit, legte den Arm um den gelben Kater und zog ihn an sich. Dieser machte sich dann so lang wie er nur konnte und schnurrte behaglich.  
  
Mit dem weichen, warmen Fells seines Freundes auf dem Bauch sah Sirius die Welt einige Momente lang mit anderen Augen : Obwohl er sich manchmal die Lungen aus dem Körper hustete, waren seine Gedanken frei.   
  
In diesen Tagen schien sich um ihn herum alles zu drehen, und er selbst blieb liegen und dachte an alles, was er einst in Azkaban verborgen hatte. Das Fieber ließ ihn die letzte Vorsicht vergessen, und all die Worte, die er in seiner Zelle heruntergeschluckt hatte, brachen in diesen Tagen aus ihm heraus.  
  
Der Kater, der sich auf Sirius' Brust ausgestreckt hatte, spitze die Ohren und lauschte dem Geflüster. Er verließ seinen zweibeinigen Freund so selten wie möglich und selbst als Sirius sich mit leisem stöhnen auf die andere Seite warf und der Kater unsanft abrutschte, setzte er sich gleich darauf wieder an die gewohnte Stelle und streckte sich.  
  
Mehrere Tage verbrachte Sirius in diesem Zustand. Endlich, als er eines morgens aufwachte, fühlte er, wie sein Magen knurrte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Neben ihm hob der gelbe Kater verschlafen den Kopf. Sirius lächelte - zum erste Mal seit Wochen - und strich ihm durch das dichte Fell.  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf, eine Hand vorsichtshalber an der Wand. Ein wenig schwindelig war ihm noch, doch das lag weniger an seiner Krankheit als daran, daß er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte.  
  
Sirius entschloss sich, dem so schnell wie möglich abzuhelfen. Langsam trat er zum Ausgang und blinzelte in die bleiche Wintersonne.  
  
Am Eingang seiner Höhle blieb er kurz stehen, sah sich um und verwandelte sich.  
  
Schnell merkte er, daß er auf vier Beinen viel schneller vorwärts kam als auf zweien. Die kalte Luft blies ihm auf seine Hundeschnauze, als er wie ein Wilder durch den Wald lief. Jetzt wo es ihm eindeutig besser ging, merkte er erst, wie hungrig er war.   
  
Sein Hunger ließ ihn nur noch schneller laufen, und schon bald war Hogsmeade in Sicht. Wie ein schwarzer Pfeil auf dem weißen Schnee stob Sirius den Weg hinunter in den Ort. Selbst die Angst erwischt zu werden schien verschwunden zu sein. Seine empfindliche Hundenase verriet ihm sofort, daß unweit von ihm etwas gekocht wurde.  
  
Sirius' Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
Langsam schlich er den Gehweg entlang. An diesem sonnigen Wintermorgen waren ziemlich viele Leute unterwegs, doch von dem schwarzen Hund nahm niemand Notiz.  
  
Vor der Tür der "Drei Besen" blieb er schließlich stehen.  
  
Er wartete eine Weile, doch die Leute, die dort ein- und ausgingen übersahen den schwarzen Hund auf dem Gehsteig.  
  
Schon wollte sich Sirius ein Herz fassen und zwischen den Beinen eines Kunden das Lokal betreten, als Madam Rosmerta an der Tür erschien.  
  
Bei ihrem Anblick konnte sich Sirius ein freudiges Japsen nicht verkneifen. Gut, daß er seine Freude als Hund wenigstens offen zeigen konnte. Rosmerta bückte sich und lächelte - anscheinend hatte sie den schwarzen Streuner erkannt.  
  
Sirius genoß es, von ihr hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden.  
  
- Na, sagte sie freundlich, da bist du ja wieder....bist du denn ganz allein durch den  
  
Winter gekommen?!  
  
Ihre Hände strichen über Sirius' Rippen. Der sorgenvolle Blick in ihrem hübschen Gesicht blieb ihm keineswegs verborgen.  
  
- Und wie mager du bist.....du Ärmster ! Komm mal mit in die Küche, da finden wir sicher etwas für dich.  
  
Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen und folge Rosmerta. Als er eintrat kamen ihm bekannte Gerüche in die Nase, die er seit langem nicht mehr gerochen hatte. Als er an dem Tisch vorbeikam, an dem er früher immer mit seinen Freunden gesessen hatte, drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite und beeilte sich, Rosmerta zu folgen.  
  
In der Küche setzte er sich in eine Ecke und sah zu, wie die rundliche Frau hin und her lief.  
  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln kniete sie sich neben Sirius und hielt ihm einen großen Schinken vor die Nase. Ein dankender Blick war alles, wozu Sirius fähig war, bevor er sich mit Heißhunger auf die Gabe stürzte.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so schnell gefressen zu haben, denn in wenigen Augenblicken war der gewaltige Schinken verschwunden.   
  
Rosmerta wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und beobachtete den schwarzen Hund. Irgendwie mochte sie den Streuner und wollte ihn auch jetzt nicht wieder auf die Straße setzen.  
  
- Na komm, sagte sie freundlich und ging Sirius voraus wieder in den Saal zurück. Der schwarze Hund folgte ihr schnell. Rosmerta durchquerte freundlich lächelnd den Raum um warf ein wenig Brennholz in den breiten Kamin in der Ecke.  
  
- Da kannst du ein Weilchen bleiben, sagte sie freundlich und strich mit der rechten Hand über Sirius' Rücken.  
  
Nach einem warmen Plätzchen am Feuer hatte sich Sirius schon viele Monate lang gesehnt. Auch ließ er es sich von Rosmerta nicht zweimal sagen und rollte sich vor dem Feuer zusammen.  
  
Die Wärme des Kamins drang langsam durch sein struppiges Fell bis in seine Knochen, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sich Sirius richtig behaglich. Mit vollem Bauch und warmen Rücken schloß Sirius die Augen und döste vor sich hin.  
  
Schon war Sirius am einschlafen, als seine feinen Hundeohren hörten, wie sich die Tür zum Lokal öffnete und mehrere Menschen den Raum betraten. Das war an sich nichts besonderes, wenn Sirius nicht sofort eine Stimme erkannt hätte, die ihm das Fell auf dem Rücken zu Berge stehen ließ. Wie ein Blitz erhob er sich von seinem Platz am Kamin und huschte unter einen Tisch.  
  
Zwar wusste er genau, daß ihn als Hund niemand erkennen würde, doch seine Reaktion war geradezu reflexartig.  
  
Am ganzen Körper zitternd hob Sirius den Blick und sah die Neuankömmlinge an. Sein Gedächtnis hatte ihn auch nach all den Jahren nicht getäuscht, er hatte die kalte Stimme sofort erkannt.  
  
Drei paar Beine gingen an ihm vorbei und setzten sich an einen leeren Tisch. Selbst in der finstersten Nacht hätte Sirius ihn erkannt: Keine zehn Meter von ihm saß Lucius Malfoy, in Gesellschaft von Cornelius Fudge und einem dritten Mann, den Sirius nicht kannte.  
  
Am liebsten wäre Sirius aus seinem Versteck hervorgestürzt und Malfoy an die Kehle gegangen, doch es gelang ihm mit Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten und das leise Knurren zu unterdrücken.  
  
Leise schlich sich Sirius zwischen den Tischen hindurch, bis er nur wenige Meter von den drei Männern entfernt war. Er kauerte sich in eine besonders dunkle Ecke und spitze die Ohren. Wenn er Malfoy schon nicht an die Kehle gehen konnte, so wollte er wenigstens hören, was er denn so wichtiges zu besprechen hatte.   
  
Von seinem Platz aus konnte er Fudge sehen, wie er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Ganz wohl schien ihm bei diesem Gespräch nicht zu sein.  
  
Als Sirius Lucius Malfoys Stimme erneut vernahm, fletschte er ungewollt die Zähne und hielt den Atem an. In über zwölf Jahren hatte Malfoy sich kaum geändert: Noch immer der gleiche kalte Gesichtsausdruck, die gleichen eisblauen Augen. Selbst sein platinblondes Haar war geblieben. Auch der Ton seiner Stimme war noch immer so eisig und arrogant wie einst, als er den Dementoren befohlen hatte, Sirius abzuführen.  
  
- Meine Herren - sagte er leise, so daß Sirius ihn gerade noch hören konnte- , Meine Herren....ich muß Ihnen wohl kaum erklären, wie ernst unsere Lage ist! Ich habe mich entschlossen, meine Arbeit im Ministerium zu unterbrechen, um Sie über den neusten Stand der Dinge in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
  
Fudge schwieg, und auch der andere Mann sah Malfoy gebannt an.  
  
- Wie Sie wissen, ist Sirius Black nach wie vor auf freiem Fuß, und selbst die verstärkte Kontrolle der Dementoren brachte bis jetzt keinerlei Erfolge.  
  
Malfoy ließ die Gelenke seiner Finger knacken und warf Fudge einen bitteren Blick zu.  
  
- Wo, Cornelius, bleiben die Resultate? Müssen wir etwa warten, bis Black sich freiwillig ergibt? Du weißt doch, wie verrückt dieser Mann ist! Ich kann nicht verantworten, solch ein Tier in der Nähe einer Schule wüten zu lassen.  
  
Fudge sah auf die Seite. Malfoy hätte sicher weitergewütet, wenn nicht Rosmerta aufgetaucht wäre und mit freundlichem Lächeln die Bestellungen entgegen genommen hätte.  
  
Malfoy biß sich auf die Lippen und schien seinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken. Fudge hob den Blick.  
  
- Wir werden ihn erwischen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!  
  
"Kommt und holt mich", dachte Sirius und fletschte erneut die Zähne.   
  
So leicht sollten sie ihn nicht bekommen, und wenn es doch zu Äußersten kommen sollte, stand Sirius' Entschluss fest: Er wollte niemals wieder nach Azkaban. Niemals.  
  
Malfoy räusperte sich.  
  
- Ich werde weitere Dementoren kommen lassen und die Wache vor dem Schloss verstärken. Black muß gefasst werden, bevor er am Ende noch einer der Schüler angreift! Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß er es auf mysteriöse Weise ins Schloss geschafft hat.  
  
Fudge nickte kleinlaut.  
  
- In der Tat.....und mir ist noch immer ein Rätsel, wie so etwas möglich war....vielleicht hat er von Voldemort die richtige Formel bekommen. Man kann nie wissen, wo zu er fähig ist, wenn....  
  
- Oder, Mister Fudge, hat dieser Bastard Hilfe bekommen, meldete sich der dritte Mann zu Wort.  
  
Nun war es Fudge, der sich auf die Lippen biß.  
  
- Wollen Sie etwa damit andeuten, Mister Phillips, dass es in Hogwarts einen Verräter gibt?  
  
Fudge schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
- Es tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
  
Malfoy sah Fudge mit eisigem Blick an.  
  
- Dann gib dir mehr Mühe, Cornelius! Wir wissen doch alle, daß es in diesem Jahr nur einen neuen Lehrer gibt.....  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Malfoy auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Sirius' Blick durchbohrte ihn, ohne daß Malfoy aufhörte zu reden.  
  
Sirius zitterte und riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen, um die Fassung nicht zu verlieren:  
REMUS - EIN VERRÄTER?  
  
Selbst nach all den Jahren hätte Sirius seinem alten Freund Remus Lupin noch immer blind vertraut. Umso größer war nun seine Wut, als Malfoy die Frechheit besaß, seinen Freund als Verräter zu verdächtigen.  
  
Zum Glück schien Fudge nicht der gleichen Meinung zu sein wie sein Kollege.  
  
- Lucius....ich denke nicht, daß Remus zu so etwas fähig wäre.  
  
Malfoy ließ sich von Fudges magerem Protest keineswegs einschüchtern.  
  
- Darf ich dich daran erinnern, Cornelius, daß Black und Lupin einst die besten Freunde waren?  
  
Fudge schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
- Das war früher, Lucius. Als ich erst kürzlich mit Remus gesprochen habe, hat er mir versichert, daß er alles, was in seiner Macht steht tun würde, um Sirius Black wieder hinter Gitter zu bringen. Ich versichere dir, daß er Black genauso hasst wie wir alle hier.   
  
Auf Malfoys Gesicht zeigte sich ein hämisches Lächeln.  
  
- Man wird nicht alle Tage von seinem besten Freund verraten. Ein Jammer, daß James Potter es nicht erkannt hat....wie konnte er auch? Er war blind und idiotisch. Black hat es ausgenutzt.  
  
Er beugte sich lächelnd zu Fudge.  
  
- Ich bin sicher, daß lack schon lange geplant hatte, Potter umzubringen. Wer weiß - vielleicht ging es ihm dabei um Lily....  
  
Sheila Baggins, eine Hexe aus Nordengland, die sich gerade mit einem großen Glas Butterbier von ihrem Einkaufsbummel erholte, wurde beinahe von ihrem Stuhl geworfen, als ein schwarzer Hund wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, it einem lauten Klagelaut den Raum durchquerte und durch die geöffnete Hintertür verschwand.  
  
Erst am Eingang seiner Höhle blieb Sirius stehen, verwandelte sich zurück und stützte keuchend die Hände auf seine Knie. Die Wut ließ ihn so heftig zittern, daß er eine gute Minute brauchte, bis er wieder richtig durchatmen konnte.  
  
Als er sich auf sein Lager fallen ließ, bereute er schon wieder, so einfach fortgelaufen zu sein, aber in dem Moment, als Malfoy James' Namen aussprach, hatte Sirius' Verstand ausgesetzt. Wäre er nicht davongelaufen, hätte er sich mit ausgefahrenen Klauen auf Malfoy gestürzt und nicht mehr abgelassen, was auch passiert wäre.  
  
Sirius saß auf seinem Lager und fuhr sich mehrmals mit der Hand über das bleiche Gesicht. Verbittert schluckte er die Tränen hinunter, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürten.  
  
Als er nach einer Weile wieder aufsah, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst:  
  
So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Nein, er musste endlich etwas tun. Er konnte nicht ewig in dieser Höhle bleiben, und noch ein solcher Winter würde er nicht überleben, das wusste Sirius.  
  
Er stand auf und ging zum Ausgang zurück. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück und lief durch den Schnee in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius' Pfoten schlitterten auf dem Schnee, als er es gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte zu bremsen, bevor ihn die beiden Jungen entdecken konnten. Er duckte sich hinter einen Busch, als die beiden Schüler an ihm vorbeigingen.  
  
Diese Vorsicht hätte Sirius sich eigentlich sparen können, denn die beiden waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, daß sie ihn sicher nicht bemerkt hätten.  
  
- Nur noch drei Tage! Oh Colin, ich bin ja so aufgeregt!, rief der kleinere der beiden, der Sirius ein wenig an Peter erinnerte.  
  
- Ich bin sicher, daß Gryffindor dieses Mal gewinnen wird.  
  
Sirius spitze die Ohren: Quidditch!   
  
- Ich denke schon, Ravenclaw sind zwar ganz gut, aber Gryffindor haben Potter.  
  
Ein seliges Lächeln zeigte sich auf Colins Gesicht.  
  
- Er ist einfach umwerfend!  
  
Der andere Junge zog ihn am Ärmel.  
  
- Schon, aber wir sind schon viel zu spät dran! Komm!  
  
Die beiden Jungen fingen an zu laufen und waren bald aus Sirius' Sicht verschwunden.  
  
Dieser konnte ein Gefühl das Stolzes einfach nicht unterdrücken: Sein Patenkind war ein Quidditchgenie!  
  
Als Sirius zurück in den Wald lief, war seine Laune deutlich besser geworden, und nun hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr: Er musste etwas unternehmen, und zwar so früh wie möglich!  
  
Als er jedoch wieder am Eingang seiner Höhle stand, war die erste Euphorie wieder verschwunden, wieder einmal fühlte er den kalten Wind, der ihm durch das schwarze Fell pfiff.  
  
Lange blieb Sirius in dieser Nacht wach. Immer wieder drehte er sich unruhig auf die andere Seite, ständig auf der Suche nach einer Idee, wie er ins Schloss gelangen konnte.  
  
Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fand Sirius endlich ein wenig Schlaf, der bald von einem herzhaften Miauen unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Als Sirius die Augen öffnete saß der gelbe Kater vor ihm und sah ihn aus großen, funkelnden Augen an.  
  
Sirius drehte sich auf den Bauch und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Sofort sprang der Kater auf sein Lager und schmiegte sich an seine Hand. Sirius lächelte und setzte sich auf.  
  
- Du bist früh dran, mein Freund, sagte er leise und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
  
So als hätte ihn das Tier verstanden, sprang der Kater plötzlich wieder auf den Boden und hob etwas zwischen den Zähnen auf.  
  
Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und beugte sich vor.  
  
- Was hast du da?, fragte er neugierig und nahm das Stück Papier, das der Kater ihm entgegenstreckte.  
  
Mit gespitzten Ohren sah der gelbe Kater dabei zu, wie Sirius den Zettel auseinander faltete.  
  
Sirius' Lippen formten langsam die Worte, die auf dem Zettel standen. Zuerst schüttelte er verständnislos den Kopf, bis er plötzlich inne hielt und sein Gesicht auf einmal Farbe kam.  
  
- Sind das.....oh....sind das.....  
  
Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Katzenfreund.  
  
- Sind das etwas die Passwörter für die nächsten Tage?!  
  
- Miau! War die übereinstimme Antwort.  
  
Sirius sah nochmals auf den Zettel, dann auf den Kater, der auf den Boden saß. Was er dann tat, hatte er seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr gemacht: Er begann zu lachen, zuerst zaghaft, dann immer lauter. Auf einmal sprang er auf, hob den gelben Kater vom Boden auf und drehte ihn mehrmals hoch über seinem Kopf im Kreis herum, bevor er ihn wieder absetzte.  
  
In Sirius' blasses Gesicht war Leben gekommen.  
  
- Das Passwort! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen.....  
  
Vorsichtig faltete er den Zettel wieder zusammen und ließ sich auf sein Lager fallen. Das bisschen Farbe auf seinen Wagen verblasste, als er daran dachte, daß er seinen Plan unbedingt in den nächsten Tagen durchziehen musste. Ein wenig zweifelte Sirius, ob er nach all den Jahren bereit war, dem Verräter Peter Pettigrew gegenüber zu treten.  
  
Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als ihm plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Angst konnte er sich jetzt nicht leisten!  
  
Der gelbe Kater setzte sich neben ihn und rollte sich zu einer Fellkugel zusammen. Sirius blieb sitzen und strich seinem kleinen Freund geistesabwesend über den Rücken.  
  
Ganz egal, wie oft er die Sache hin und her drehte...es führte kein Weg daran vorbei:  
Er musste handeln, und zwar schnell, denn diese Chance mit dem Passwort war sicher einmalig. Nach der krakeligen Handschrift zu schließen musste dieser Zettel einem Schüler gehören, der sich die Passwörter aufgeschrieben hatte.  
  
Wenn Sirius im Augenblick nicht ganz andere Sorgen gehabt hätte, hätte ihm der vergessliche Schüler beinahe Leid getan.  
  
Sirius seufzte und sah sich in seiner Höhle um. Da fiel sein Blick in eine besonders dunkle Ecke auf einen Gegenstand, der im Flammenlicht aufblitze: Ein Messer, und zwar jenes Messer, welches einst aus Hagrids Hütte gestohlen hatte.  
  
Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens überfiel Sirius wie ein Schauder. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er sich gewünscht, Peter vor sich zu haben, damit er ihm das Messer zwischen die Rippen stoßen könnte.  
  
Über diesen Gedanken erschrak Sirius sehr und fragte sich, was Azkaban nur aus ihm gemacht hatte. Doch andererseits.....andererseits hatte er noch eine Rechnung mit Peter Pettigrew offen.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich, durchquerte seine Höhle und hob das Messer auf. Vorsichtig strich Sirius den Staub von der Klinge, kehrte zu seinem Lager zurück und legte es neben den Zettel.  
  
- Das ist......nur für alle Fälle, sagte er laut.  
  
Sirius schwor sich, es nicht zu benutzen. 


	8. Duende

DISCLAIMER : Schon wieder ???? Also gut: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron   
  
Weasley, sowie Hogwarts gehören J.K. Rowling ! Danke J.K. !!!!  
  
ANMERKUNGEN : Da mir von « Harry Potter » nur die Originalversion bekannt ist, kann es  
  
passieren, daß es noch immer die Originalnamen sind, die für gewisse Orte oder Personen benutzt werden. (Seid mir bitte nicht allzu böse *G*)  
  
Außerdem danke ich euch allen für eure Mails.   
  
DANKE LEUTE!   
  
Nettes Feedback hilft einem echt weiter! Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem neusten Kapitel: "Duende".  
  
KAPITEL 8 - Duende  
  
Sirius stand am Rand des verbotenen Waldes. In seiner linken Hand umklammerte er das Messer, die Finger seiner rechten schlossen sich um das kleine Stück Papier: seine Eintrittskarte in den Gryffindorturm.  
  
Er hatte lange gewartet, bis sich die Aufregung um das Schloss gelegt hatte. Das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw war zu Ende, und wie Sirius erwartet hatte, siegte Gryffindor. Gern hätte er dem Spiel zugesehen, doch an diesem Nachmittag hatte er keinen Fuß vor seine Höhle gesetzt, zu groß war die Angst, so kurz vor seinem Ziel noch erwischt zu werden.  
  
Als die Dunkelheit über Hogwarts hereingebrochen war, hatte sich Sirius auf den Weg gemacht. Er war zuerst sehr langsam gegangen, doch seine Schritte durch den nächtlichen Wald waren nach und nach immer schneller geworden.....und da stand er nun am Waldrand und blickte auf das Schloss.  
  
Hier und dort brannte noch Licht, doch die meisten Lichter in den Schlafzimmern waren bereits erloschen.  
  
Sirius strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, holte tief Luft und ging langsam auf das Schloss zu. Einmal mehr war er auf sich allein gestellt. Hinter jeder Ecke erwartete er einen Dementor, doch wie durch ein Wunder schaffte er es ungesehen bis zum Geheimgang, daß ins Schloss führte.  
  
- Drachenzahn, flüsterte er angespannt.  
  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen schlich er durch die Öffnung, bevor er die Geheimtür sorgfältig hinter sich verschloss. Im Inneren des Ganges war alles dunkel, und Sirius tastete sich mit den Händen an der Wand entlang.  
  
Einige Minuten lag ging er durch den dunklen Gang, ohne auch nur einen anderen Laut zu hören als sein eigener Atem, der immer schneller ging. Als schließlich ein schwacher Lichtschimmer unter der Tür durchschien, war es Sirius, als wäre im Gang die Sonne aufgegangen.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an das Mechanismus der Geheimtür und drückte dagegen an. Zu seinem Glück ging die Tür geräuschlos auf. Sirius hielt einen Moment den Atem an. Die Stille blieb weiterhin die gleiche. Vorsichtig zwängte er sich durch die schmale Öffnung und lehnte die Tür hinter sich an.   
  
Langsam trat Sirius aus dem Schatten in den halbdunklen Raum, in dem noch immer ein Feuer brannte. Sirius sah sich vorsichtig um, doch es war niemand mehr in der Gemeinschaftshalle zu sehen.  
  
Glück gehabt.  
  
So nah wie möglich an der Wand schlich sich Sirius durch die große Halle bis zu den Treppen. Vorsichtig überschritt er die morsche Stufe und ging langsam weiter. Der gespenstische Schein der Fackeln ließ seinen Schatten dunkel und drohend wirken. Sirius seufzte leise, als er daran dachte, daß er es jetzt war, der die Rolle des Bösewicht spielte, vor dem man sich fürchten muß. Diese Rolle hatte er nie gewollt.  
  
Sirius lehnte sich dicht an die Wand und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. Er war jetzt sehr nah am Einstieg zum Gryffindorturm, doch die Begegnung mit der fetten Dame würde sicher nicht friedlich ablaufen.  
  
Daran hatte Sirius noch gar nicht gedacht! Was würde er tun, wenn die Frau des Portraits ihn erkennen würde?  
  
Sirius seufzte leise: ein Problem mehr. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und schlich bin zum Eingang.  
  
Wieder hatte er Glück: Das Bild der fetten Dame war verschwunden, und an der Stelle war nun das Bild eines Ritters, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, auf sein rundliches Pony zu klettern.  
  
Sirius' Finger schlossen sich fester um das kleine Stück Papier, als er entschlossen voranschritt.  
  
Der Ritter fuhr herum und entdeckte Sirius. Sofort zog er sein Schwert und ging in die Offensive. Hätte er dabei nicht so erschrocken ausgesehen, wäre Sirius sofort umgekehrt, doch der kleine Ritter wirkte mit seinem viel zu großem Schwert fast komisch.  
  
Weniger komisch fand Sirius die Lautstärke seiner Stimme...  
  
- Halt, du Memme! Du wolltest mich wohl in einen Hinterhalt locken, um mich zu überfallen! Stell dich dem ritterlichen Kampf! Ich, Sir Cadogan, fordere dich hiermit zum Duell!  
  
Sirius wusste nicht, ob er davonlaufen oder doch laut loslachen sollte. Beide Initiativen erschienen ihm nicht gut genug. Er zog es vor, Haltung zu bewahren und sich von dem komischen kleinen Ritter nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.  
  
- Ich will mich nicht mit Euch duellieren, Sir Cadogan, ich möchte nur, daß Ihr mir den Durchgang gewährt.  
  
Ein wenig idiotisch fand Sirius seine Aussage schon, und er war dankbar, daß keiner seiner früheren Freunde ihn jetzt hören konnten. Sir Cadogan allerdings schien von Sirius' Ritterlichkeit hocherfreut, denn er senkte sofort sein Schwert (vielleicht hätte er es auch nicht mehr länger tragen können) und grinste Sirius breit an.  
  
- Oh, Ihr seid zweifellos ein Ritter! Warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt? Sagt mir nur schnell das Losungswort, Herr, und ich will Euch Einlass gewähren!  
  
Sirius faltete den Zettel auseinander und las das Losungswort, um den der Besitzer des Papiers einen roten Kreis gemacht hatte.  
  
- "Culloden", sagte Sirius leise aber deutlich, sodass der Ritter ihn verstehen konnte.  
  
- In der Tat! Was für eine Schlacht!  
  
Sirius nickte schnell, bevor Sir Cadogan sich zu laut begeistern konnte.  
  
- Geht nur, der Herr, und möget Ihr Eure Schlacht gewinnen!  
  
Sirius nickte stumm: Das hoffte er auch.  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte Sir Cadogan eine einladende Handbewegung und ließ das Bild auf die Seite schwingen. Sirius schob das kleine Stück Papier in seine Tasche und betrat die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Seine eigenen leisen Schritte auf den Stufen waren der einzige Laut, den Sirius hören konnte. Auf manchen Stufen lagen noch Reste von Luftschlangen oder Konfetti: Gryffindor hatte seinen Sieg richtig gefeiert. Mitten auf den dunklen Stufen musste Sirius plötzlich grinsen, als er sich an seine eigenen Siegesfeiern erinnerte. Oft hatte er einen jubelnden James Potter auf seinen Schultern einmal um das ganze Quidditchfeld getragen, bis ihm die Puste ausgegangen war.   
  
James Potter war damals der Beste gewesen.....und so musste es auch für seinen Sohn Harry sein.  
  
Sirius seufzte und überschritt einen halbaufgeblasenen Luftballon. Er befand sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Als er sich umsah, stellte er fest, daß sich dieser Raum, seitdem er ihn zum letzten Mal betreten hatte, nicht verändert hatte. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen: Die Sessel standen noch immer im Kreis um den Kamin, die niedrigen Tische waren noch immer voller Unordnung.  
  
Im Lauf einer Sekunde war Sirius plötzlich wieder ein Schüler in Hogwarts, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf seine Freunde wartete.  
  
Leider war die Illusion nur von kurzer Dauer, und Sirius gelangte schnell wieder zur Realität zurück: Nein, er war schon lange kein Schüler mehr, er war das, wovor sich alle Schüler fürchten. Er war der schwarze Mann auf dem Gang, das Monster unter dem Bett, der Geist im Kleiderschrank.....er war zu dem geworden, wovor er sich als Kind am meisten gefürchtet hatte.  
  
Angewidert von seinen Gedanken durchschritt Sirius den Saal und ging die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Jetzt brauchte er seine ganze Konzentration, die Zeit, sich schuldig zu fühlen, hatte er nicht. Heute Nacht wollte er Rache, Rache für die dreizehn letzten Jahre.  
  
Heute Nacht würde er Peter Pettigrew töten.  
  
Wie ein Mörder in der Nacht schlich Sirius den Gang entlang. An mehreren Zimmern ging er vorbei, ohne anzuhalten. Er wusste genau, wo er suchen musste.  
  
Vor der fünften Holztür blieb er stehen. Ein kleines Schild verriet Sirius, daß es sich hier um das richtige Zimmer handelte:  
  
Finnigan, Seamus  
  
Longbotton, Neville  
  
Potter, Harry  
  
Thomas, Dean  
  
Weasley, Ronald  
  
Einen Moment lang wunderte er sich, warum sein eigener Name, so wie die von James, Peter, Remus und Max nicht mehr standen. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf, holte tief Luft und drückte die Klinke nach unten.  
  
Ein schmaler Lichtschein schien in das Zimmer, als Sirius eintrat. Das Licht spiegelte sich auf der Klinge seines Messer, welches er noch immer fest umklammert hatte.  
  
Das Zimmer war voller Unordnung, wie es sich nach einer Feier eben gehört. Über eine Stuhllehne geworfen lag eine Quidditchrobe, die zweifellos Harry gehören musste. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sich Sirius dafür interessiert und das Gewand genau unter die Lupe genommen - doch er war gerade dabei, sich in ein Zimmer zu schleichen um einen früheren Schulkameraden zu ermorden - da war ihm Quidditchmode im Augenblick egal.  
  
Aus keinem der fünf Himmelbetten war etwas zu hören, alle Zimmerbewohner schliefen bereits.  
  
" Umso besser", dachte sich Sirius und schob vorsichtig den Vorhang des ersten Bettes einige Zentimeter auf die Seite.  
  
Er blickte in das Gesicht eines schlafenden Jungen, den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare, und als Sirius den Vorhang berührte, drehte der Junge sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
Sirius hielt den Atem an und wartete, bis der blonde Junge sich nicht mehr rührte. Erst dann wagte er wieder zu atmen und weiterzugehen.  
  
Am zweiten Bett war Sirius noch vorsichtiger, als er den Vorhang auf die Seite hob. Doch trotz all seiner Vorsicht begann seine Hand zu zittern, als er den Jungen ins Gesicht sah. Um ein Haar hätte er laut aufgeschrieen  
  
- James...., flüsterte er.  
  
Die Ähnlichkeit mit James Potter war geradezu herausragend. Sirius hätte den Sohn seines besten Freundes unter Hunderten wiedererkannt. Harrys Gesicht war schmal und blass, die Harre so zerzaust wie bei seinem Vater.  
  
Sirius konnte sich an James Potter' Ebenbild einfach nicht sattsehen.  
  
Doch irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich sein Verstand wieder zu Wort und rief ihm zu, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, bevor einer der Jungen ihn entdeckte.  
  
Schweren Herzens ließ Sirius den Vorhang wieder fallen und versuchte sein Glück erneut. Als sein Blick den rothaarigen Ronald Weasley erfasste, wich das letzte bisschen Farbe aus Sirius' Wangen.  
  
An dieser Veränderung war weniger Ron Schuld, als die bräunliche Ratte, die neben ihm auf dem Kopfkissen lag.  
  
Sirius hatte sich alle Mühe gemacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein, doch Ratten scheinen über ein besseres Gehör zu verfügen als Menschen. Jedenfalls wachte Peter gerade dann auf, als Sirius ihn entdeckte. Zwei Rattenaugen bohren sich in Sirius' Blick. Mit Freude erkannte Sirius darin namenlosen Schrecken. Seine Finger schlossen sich um das Messer, doch Peter war aus seiner Starre erwacht. Wir ein brauner Blitz schoss er von seinem Platz hoch und sauste über die Bettdecke.  
  
Einmal mehr spürte Sirius einen Kurzschluss, der durch seinen ganzen Körper ging. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als daran, daß Peter ihm kein zweites Mal entkommen sollte. Sein Blick fing Feuer und jagte der Ratte nach.  
  
Peter sprang von der Bettkante und krallte sich an den Samtvorhang. Schneller als Sirius es ihm jemals zugetraut hätte, kletterte er den Vorhang hoch.  
  
Das war zuviel für Sirius. Er würde Peter nicht einfach vor seinen Augen entkommen lassen. Sirius packte das Messer mit beiden Händen und stieß es durch den Vorhang, an jener Stelle, an der sich Peter befinden musste.  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog er seine Waffe durch den schweren Vorhang, doch stieß er auf keinen Wiederstand. Peter einmal verfehlt zu haben ließ Sirius' Wut überkochen. Noch einmal stieß er zu und zog das Messer durch die ganze Länge des Vorhangs.  
  
Ein erstickter Laut ließ ihn glauben, daß er Peter endlich erwischt hatte, doch als er sich umsah, begriff er, daß dieser Laut nicht von Peter gekommen war - sondern von Ron, der steif in seinem Bett lag und Sirius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.  
  
Den Bruchteil einer Ewigkeit rührte sich keiner der beiden. Sirius und Ron starrten sich einander an, unfähig, den Blick aus dem des anderen zu lösen. Dann, endlich, fuhr Ron plötzlich von seinem Kissen auf und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus, der Sirius durch Mark und Bein ging.  
  
Dieser Schrei brachte ihn in die Realität zurück: Es war zu spät, um es noch einmal zu versuchen, er hatte versagt, Peter war noch am Leben. Jetzt konnte er nichts weiter machen, als sein eigenes Leben zu retten.  
  
Sirius drehte sich um und rannte. In seiner Flucht rammte er den Stuhl mit dem Quidditchgewand und warf ihn um. Sirius taumelte, doch er schaffte es, sich aufzuraffen und weiterzurennen. Aus dem Zimmer kamen noch immer Rons' gellende Schreie, und Sirius hätte schwören können, daß Peter ihm ebenfalls nachschrie. Im Schloss wurde es plötzlich hell, mehrere Stimmen riefen durcheinander. Die Zeit wurde immer knapper, immer schneller lief Sirius die Treppe hinunter, dann durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, zurück zu Sir Cadogans' Bild und dann die Treppe runter. Er nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, Sir Cadogans' Aufforderung zum Duell eine Antwort zu geben.  
  
Keuchend erreichte er die Geheimtür, zwängte sich erneut durch die Öffnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Obwohl er jetzt eigentlich in Sicherheit war, konnte Sirius nicht aufhören zu rennen. Wie ein Wilder rannte er den Gang zurück ins Freie, lief so schnell er konnte vom Schloss weg in den verbotenen Wald.  
  
Doch auch im schützenden Wald konnte Sirius noch immer nicht stehen bleiben. Er konnte kaum noch atmen, doch seine Beine liefen einfach weiter. Er wusste nicht mehr, wohin er lief, auch nicht, warum er noch immer rennen konnte, obwohl ihm bereits alles wehtat. Die Bäume flogen nur so an ihm vorbei, als er immer weiter durch den Wald rannte. Er hatte schon lange jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und wunderte sich plötzlich, woher der rötliche Schimmer zwischen den Bäumen kam.  
  
Der Wald schien an dieser Stelle nicht mehr so dicht zu sein.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken lief Sirius in diese Richtung und kam an den Waldrand. Als er sich umsah fiel ihm ein, daß er diese Gegend kannte. Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich, wie er es geschafft haben konnte, eine so große Distanz in so wenig Zeit hinter sich gebracht zu haben.  
  
In seiner wilden Flucht war er bereits an Hogsmeade vorbeigerannt. Nun wusste er, wohin ihn seine Schritte geführt hatten: Auf den Friedhof von Godric's Hollow.  
  
Sirius wunderte sich nicht. Er ging an mehreren Kreuzen vorbei und blieb vor einem Grab ein wenig abseits stehen. Dann fiel er auf die Knie und legte seine Stirn gegen den weißen Marmorstein.  
  
Sein Atem ging immer noch rasend schnell, als er sich nach einer Ewigkeit wieder aufsetzte und sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Stein.  
  
JAMES & LILY POTTER  
  
BELOVED  
  
Sirius wendete den Blick ab und verbarg sein Gesicht in seine zitternden Hand. Dabei merkte er, daß er in der anderen Hand noch immer einen Gegenstand umklammerte: Das Messer.  
  
Wie im Traum sah Sirius die Klinge in der aufgehenden Sonne aufblitzen. Langsam strich er mit den Fingern darüber hinweg. Er drehte das es mehrere Male in seiner Hand, bis plötzlich die Spitze dicht an seinem Herz lag. Sein Körper begann zu zittern, doch seine Hand zitterte nicht.  
  
Noch immer saß Sirius Black vor dem Grab seiner besten Freunde, ein Messer gefährlich nah an der Brust, unschlüssig und zitternd.  
  
Nach einer endlosen Weile hob Sirius die Augen wieder auf der Stein. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, er spürte, daß er gerade dabei war, etwas falsch zu machen. Angestrengt begann er darüber nachzudenken, bis ihm auf einmal klar wurde, was es war: So KONNTE es doch einfach nicht werden.  
  
- Nicht hier....nicht so...., flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Langsam senkte er seine Hand und sah wieder auf seine Waffe. Dann sprang er auf einmal auf, ging einen Schritt zurück und warf das Messer mit aller Kraft in Richtung Wald. Die Klinge blitze in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen kurz auf, bevor das Messer zwischen den Büschen verschwand.  
  
Keuchend stand Sirius da und sah dem Messer nach. Ihm war, als ob er eben eine Prüfung bestanden hatte. Selbst nach dem Fiasko der letzten Nacht war ihm auf einmal klar, daß er Peter eines Tages erwischen würde.   
  
Woher er diesen Gedanken auf einmal hatte, war ihm unklar, doch war er von dessen Richtigkeit überzeugt. Trotz der Kälte eines frühen Morgen im März hatten zitterte er nicht mehr.  
  
Er sah auf das Grab von James und Lily Potter und nickte kurz.  
  
Dan wendete er sich ab, schob seine Hände in die weiten Taschen seines zerfetzten Gewandes und ging den Hügel wieder hinunter in Richtung Wald. Seine dünne Gestalt schnitt dunkel gegen den Morgenhimmel ab.  
  
Doch er rannte nicht mehr. 


	9. Taktik ist alles

DISCLAIMER :          Mal was gaaaaaaanz neues *G*.

                                   Mr. Sirius Black gehört leider, leider, leider, leider nicht mir (obwohl 

                                   Das natürlich toll wäre), sondern ist bei J.K. Rowling bereits in festen

                                   Händen.

                                   Auch die anderen Personen und Orte dieser Geschichte sind ihrem 

                                   Genie zuzuschreiben.

ANMERKUNGEN:    So viel Feedback *FREEEUUU*, ihr seid toll, Leute!

                                   Tut mir Leid, wenn ich nicht immer so schnell schreiben kann, wie ihr

                                   Gerne lesen würdet, aber jetzt werde ich Sirius wieder etwas Zeit 

                                   Widmen *Versprech*.

                                   Viel Spa**ß beim Lesen.**

                                               Taktik ist alles

An jenem Morgen hatte Sirius dazugelernt. Zwar wusste er nicht, was genau am Grab seines besten Freundes passiert war, aber seit diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm klar, daß aufgeben für ihn nicht in Frage kam und überhaupt niemals in Frage gekommen war.

Von seiner wilden Flucht durch den Wald war er laufend wieder in seiner Höhle angekommen. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er tief geschlafen, und als er aufwachte, stand die Sonne bereits tief, und es wurde merklich kälter.

Sirius erhob sich, zündete ein Feuer an und lehnte sich an die Wand. Je mehr er über die vergangene Nacht nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, daß er von Anfang an etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Er strich sich durch das Haar und ging langsam auf und ab.

Schon seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts hatte er ständig versucht, an Peter heranzukommen, oder wenigstens sein Patenkind vor der drohenden Gefahr zu warnen.

Jetzt ahnte Sirius, daß diese Taktik nichts bringen würde: In den Gemäuern von Hogwarts konnte sich Peter problemlos verstecken. Auch wäre es sinnlos gewesen, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Ganz Hogwarts suchte bereits nach ihm.

Nein, mit diesen Plänen konnte Sirius nicht mehr weiterkommen. Er musste seine Taktik ändern und seine Prioritäten umstellen.

So sehr er sich auch an Peter rächen wollte, musste seine Mordlust erst einmal warten. Im Augenblick hatte er ganz andere Sorgen.

Sirius ging zur Öffnung seiner Höhle und sah hinaus. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie leicht man den Einstieg zu seiner Behausung entdecken konnte. So durfte es einfach nicht bleiben. Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf, und hob einen Zeigefinger in die Höhe.

„Regel Nummer eins", dachte er bei sich, „wenn ich Harry irgendwie helfen will, muss ich erst einmal dafür sorgen, daß ich nicht selbst erwischt werde".

Mit anderen Worten: Sirius' erste Priorität sollte nun darin bestehen, sich um sein eigenes wohl zu kümmern, bis er bereit wäre, Peter zu erwischen.

- Zweitens, murmelte Sirius halblaut, zweites war es falsch zu versuchen, Peter unter Dumbledores' Augen zu erwischen. Nein....Peter selbst soll einen Fehler machen, einen Fehler, die mir dir Chance geben wird, ihn endlich zu stellen.

Das war es: Sirius musste sich verstecken und auf den richtigen Augeblick warten. Früher oder später würde der verängstigte Pettigrew (Und verängstig war er, dafür hatte Sirius bereits gesorgt) handeln müssen. Er konnte sich nicht länger bei Ron Weasley verstecken.

Sirius wusste, daß Peter seinen Meister um Hilfe bitten würde, und sich deshalb zeigen musste. Pettigrew würde einen einzigen Fehler machen, und genau darauf musste Sirius warten.

Der erste Fehltritt Pettigrews hätte fatale Folgen – dafür würde Sirius sorgen.

Sirius' radikale Taktikänderung ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei: Er ging weniger Risiken ein und trottete jetzt immer in Gestalt eines Hundes durch den Wald.

Da der Frühling gekommen war, wurden Sirius' Besuche in Hogsmeade zunehmend seltener. Sein Essen besorgte er sich meistens im Wald und sein Menü bestand meist aus verschiedenen Beeren, Obst und Kleintieren.

Auch der gelbe Kater schien Sirius' Veränderung bemerkt zu haben – nicht zuletzt wegen der „Eingangstür", die sich nun vor der Höhle seines Freundes befand.

Die Tür bestand eigentlich nur aus einige Holzplanken, die aber so zusammengebaut waren, daß sie den Höhleneingang fast unsichtbar machten. Sirius schüttelte verärgert den Kopf: Die Idee mit der Tür hatte ihm eigentlich schon viel früher einfallen sollen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, was für ein ungeheures Risiko er den ganzen Winter über eingegangen war! Was wäre passiert, wenn Hagrid auf einen seiner Streifzüge durch den Wald zufällig auf seine Höhle gestoßen wäre?

Die Konsequenzen wollte sich Sirius lieber nicht ausmalen.

Ein lautes Miauen lie**ß Sirius von seinem Lager hochfahren: Vor ihm saß der Kater und musterte ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Der Blick des Tieres lag zwischen Tadel und Mitleid.**

**Anscheinend verstand der Kater, daß Sirius' Plan ein weiteres Mal fehlgeschlagen hatte.**

Sirius rollte sich auf den Bauch, streckte die Hand nach seinem pelzigen Freund aus und fuhr ihm durch das Fell.

- Es ist nicht schlimm....., sagte er leise und tröstend.

Der gelbe Kater sah ihn noch immer etwas ungläubig an.

Sirius schob eine lange, knochige Hand in die Tasche und holte ein zerfetztes Stück Papier hervor. Langsam faltete er es auseinander. Die Passwörter formten sich ein letztes Mal noch auf seinen Lippen, bevor er das Papier zusammenknüllte und ins Feuer warf. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Vierbeiner.

- Diese Idee war von Anfang an falsch, flüsterte er.

Leicht sprang der Kater auf Sirius' Lager und streckte sich aus. Sirius legte die Hände hinter den Nacken und sah nachdenklich zur Decke.

- Wir werde warten, mein Freund, sagte er leise.

März kam und ging, und mit dem Frühling kehrte auch die Sonne zurück. Es wurde zunehmend wärmer, und auch im verbotenen Wald grünte es überall.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Sirius vor seiner Höhle, blinzelte in die Frühlingssonne und dachte an vergangene Zeiten. Er wusste, daß es für die Schüler in Hogwarts langsam wieder ernst wurde. In weniger als zwei Monaten war es wieder Zeit für die Jahresprüfungen.

Sirius stand auf, verwandelte sich und lief eine Weile ziellos durch den Wald. Bei diesem Wetter ging er gern ein wenig spazieren.

Seine wilden Hetzjagten durch den Wald erinnerten ihn an seine nächtlichen Wanderung, die er damals mit James, Remus und Peter veranstaltet hatte. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob sie damals das richtige getan hatten, aber jetzt war sich Sirius darüber im klaren, daß er nur darum den verbotenen Wald so gut kannte. Im Gedanken dankte er James für jeden dieser nächtlichen Ausflüge.

Sirius ließ sich von seinen Schritten leiten und kam bis an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, keine unnötigen Risiken mehr einzugehen, gab er der Versuchung nach und lief den Pfad bis zum See hinunter. Da der Unterricht noch nicht zu ende war, hatte Sirius seine Ruhe.

Langsam beugte er sich über die glatter Oberfläche und sah lange auf den großen, zottigen Hund, der ihm aus dem Wasser entgegenblickte: Der lange kalte Winter war nicht spurlos an ihn vorbeigegangen, eigentlich hätte Sirius es wissen müssen....doch wir überrascht war er, als er einsehen musste, wie heruntergekommen er aussah. Sein schwarzes Fell lag zottig über seine mageren Beine, und selbst seine Augen hatten ihren ursprünglichen Glanz verloren.

Lange saß Sirius da und betrachtete sein trauriges Ebenbild im Wasser. Vielleicht hätte er dort noch länger gesessen, wenn er nicht plötzlich aus der Ferne Stimmen vernommen hätte. Mit einem Sprung verschwand er im nächsten Gebüsch und duckte dich. Keine Minute zu früh: Ein paar Schüler kamen schwatzend den Weg entlang, warfen ihre Mäntel ins Gras und setzten sich unter einen Baum.

Sirius verhielt sich still und sah ihnen zu, wie sie einige Bücher auspackten, die sie aber schnell wieder vergaßen.

  
Eigentlich hätte Sirius verschwinden sollen, doch er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von der kleinen Gruppe abwenden.

- Black! Wo bleibst du???

Der warme Wind trug Remus' Stimme weit über die Wiese.

Sirius warf seine Schultasche über seine Schulter und holte seine Freunde ein.

- Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht, murmelte er verschwörerisch.

James nahm seine Brille ab und sah seinen Freund erstaunt an.

- Ohhhhh....du hast GEDACHT?

Sirius' Schultasche verfehlte James' Schulter um Haaresbreite.  Dieser sprang auf die Seite und grinste breit.

- Sag schon, worüber hast du nachgedacht?

Sirius sah sich verstohlen um, warf dann seine Schulsachen gegen einen Baumstamm und ließ sich ins Graß fallen. James, Peter und Remus taten es ihm gleich. Sirius wartete seelenruhig, bis seine Freunde es vor lauter Neugierde kaum noch aushielten, um dann endlich mit seiner neusten Idee auszupacken.

- Freunde, es wird Zeit, daß wir diesem Schleimer von Snape endlich einmal zeigen, wer hier in Hogwarts das Sagen hat.

- Du hast recht, Sirius! Er hat mir neulich schon wieder ein Bein gestellt!, jammerte Peter und nickte eifrig.

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

- Du hast nicht unrecht, Sirius....was hast du genau vor?

Auf Sirius' Gesicht machte sich ein boshaftes Grinsen breit.

- Es ist ein Bombenplan. Ich werde leider noch etwas warten müssen, aber ihr werdet sehen: Diesen Streich vergisst er garantiert nie!

- Das klingt gut!, sagte Remus und lächelte.

- Der Plan ist genial, nur leider müssen wir noch einige Zeit warten, flüsterte Sirius und streifte sich sein schweres Gewand über den Kopf.

- Was genau hast du vor?, erkundigte sich James während er seine Schuhe abstreifte. Du weißt ja: Wenn wir Snapes' Zaubertränke schon wieder in die Luft fliegen lassen, bringt Lily mich um. Den Fleck auf ihrem Schaal habe ich immer noch nicht wegbekommen...

Sirius drehte sich auf den Bauch und ließ sich die Frühlingssonne auf den nackten Rücken scheinen.

- Keine Sorge James, wir werden schon aufpassen, daß du mit Lily keine Probleme bekommst.

James grinste, stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte bis zum Seeufer.

- Na dann darf ich wohl beruhigt sein, rief James. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Stein in die Hand und warf ihn mit voller Wucht in den See.

Sirius schrie auf,  als sich das eisige Wasser über seinen Rücken ergoss. Remus und Peter krochen lachend auf die Seite, um nicht auch noch eine Dusche abzubekommen.

- James Potter, du verdammter....

Sirius sprang auf und rannte seinem Freund hinterher, der sich lachend aus dem Staub machte. Nur hatte er anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, daß ein nasser Sirius auch ein schneller Sirius sein kann. Als James plötzlich die Richtung wechseln wollte, nutze Sirius die Gelegenheit, nahm Anlauf und warf sich mit vorgehaltenen Armen auf ihn. James verlor das Gleichgeweicht und stürzte nach hinten, und in der nächsten Sekunde saßen ZWEI nasse Rumtreiber bis zum Hals im kalten Wasser. James schüttelte seine nassen Haare und funkelte Sirius an.

- Das war nicht nett.

Sirius grinste.

- Du bist irgendwie nass, James. Wie kommt das?

Im nächsten Moment  hatte James die Initiative ergriffen uns Sirius' Kopf unter Wasser gehalten. Dieser packte den Arm seines Freundes und zog ihn mit. Beide Rumtreiber tauchten wieder auf, schwammen umeinander herum wie zwei Löwen, bevor Sirius erneut angriff.

Remus und Peter standen am Ufer und sahen den beiden interessiert zu.

- Gib ihm saures, Sirius! Tunk ihn, James!, schrie Peter und hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab.

Remus sah grinsend zu ihm hinüber.

- Sag mal.....zu wem hälst du denn eigentlich?

Peter zuckte die Schultern.

- Keine Ahnung...aber ich finde es witzig.

Jetzt begann auch Remus, seine beiden Freunde abwechseln anzufeuern, während James und Sirius rauften, daß die Fetzen flogen.

- BLACK! POTTER!, dröhnte es plötzlich hinter ihnen.

James und Sirius hielten wie vom Donner gerührt inne, während Remus und Peter sich hastig umdrehten.

Vor ihnen stand Professor McGonagall in voller Lebensgröße, die Hände gegen die Hüften gestemmt.

Mit saurer Miene kam sie auf die beiden zu, während Remus und Peter schnell zur Seite wichen.

- Sirius Black und James Potter.....wer sonst würde solchen Unsinn machen. Was stellt ihr euch eigentlich vor? Wir sind hier nicht im Hochsommer! Und was macht ihr um diese Zeit noch draußen? Solltet ihr denn nicht schon längst in eurer Klasse sein?

- Wir.....wir.....wollten nur für die Prüfungen lernen, sagte James kleinlaut und nahm die Hände von Sirius' Schultergelenken.

- Und...wir haben ganz vergessen, wie spät es schon ist, gab Sirius dazu und ließ von James' Hals ab.

Professor McGonagalls' Brillengläser warfen kleine weiße Blitze auf die beiden Jungen.

- Oh, natürlich....dann habt ihr nach eurem Bad sicherlich nichts gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang in mein Büro?

Sirius und James sahen einander an: Als ob ihnen noch eine andere Wahl bleiben würde....

Langsam kamen die beiden aus dem Wasser, warfen sich ihre Taschen auf den Rücken und folgten Professor McGonagall, die mit energischen Schritten voranging.

Peter und Remus warfen ihren Freunden gerade einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, als McGonagall sich noch einmal umdrehte.

- Und auch mit euch beiden hätte ich noch ein Wörtchen zu reden....

Peter und Remus senkten die Köpfe und nickten wortlos. Der Professor sah die vier Freunde an und schüttelte den Kopf.

- Wirklich.....ihr vier seid unmöglich! Man darf euch keine Minute aus den Augen lassen! Ein Glück, daß Severus mich über euer Benehmen in Kenntnis gesetzt hat!

Mit dieser Worten schritt Professor McGonagall erhobenen Hauptes auf das Schloss zu.

James, Peter, Remus und Sirius folgten ihr in einiger Entfernung.

- Dieses Mal machen wir ihn fertig, flüsterte Sirius kaum hörbar.

- Und wie, pflichtete Remus ihm bei. Severus Snape wird ab heute keine ruhige Minute mehr haben....

Gerade wollte auch  James seinem Ärger Luft machen, als er Lily an der Eingangstür begegnete. Diese sah den völlig durchnässten Rumtreiber lächelnd an und winkte ihm kurz.

-....Und was meinst du, James?

James nickte nur und sah Lily hinterher.

- Was? Oh...ja, natürlich.

Remus sah zu Sirius und hob die Schultern.

- Ich glaube fast, er hat dir eben nicht zugehört....

Sirius winkte mit der Handfläche vor James' Gesicht.

- Hallo? Erde an Potter? Kommen Potter!

James wendete sich seinem Freund zu und strahlte ihn an. Sirius verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und folgte den anderen in McGonagalls' Büro, um sich seine wohlverdiente Strafpredigt anzuhören.

Eine Weile lang sah Sirius den Schülern zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig anstießen und dabei laut lachten. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging gedankenverloren den Weg zurück zum Wald.

Ihm war jetzt klar geworden, dass er sich unmöglich in das Schloss schleichen konnte. Er musste es andres machen, und genau das hatte er vor.

Auf seinem Rückweg erblickte er die peitschende Weide, deren Äste sich im warmen Frühlingswind wiegten. Sirius blieb stehen und sah den sonderbaren Baum lange, sehr lange an. In all diesen Jahren war Das Geheimnis des Baumes niemals enthüllt worden, denn um keinen Preis hätte Remus verraten, was sich unter diesem Baum verbarg.

Als Sirius vor der peitschenden Weide stand und Erinnerungen in ihm hochkamen, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein: Es war eine verrückte, eine wahnsinnige Idee, die, falls sie fehlschlagen sollte, eine sichere Rückkehr nach Azkaban bedeuten würde.

Dennoch begannen Sirius' dunkle Augen bei diesem Gedanken zu leuchten.

Jetzt wusste er, was er zu tun hatte....


	10. Das geheime Zimmer

DISCLAIMER : Sirius und alle anderen Hogwarts Bewohner gehören nicht mir, blah, blah, blah....  
  
KAPITEL 10 : Der Plan  
  
In jener Nacht schlief Sirius nicht. Er lag wach auf seinem Lager und starrte an die Decke, die nur aus grauem Fels bestand. Seine Augen nahmen die Umgebung war, doch mit den Gedanken war Sirius weit, weit weg. Eine leise Stimmte flüsterte an sein Ohr, die ihm riet, diesen Plan so schnell wie möglich aufzugeben und zu verschwinden. Vielleicht war es seine letzte Chance, vielleicht aber auch nur eine verrückte Idee, die ihn geradewegs wieder nach Azkaban bringen würde. Und dieses Mal.....dieses Mal würde er keine Kraft mehr haben, um zu entkommen.  
  
Sirius drehte sich auf die Seite und schloß die Augen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.  
  
Das erste Morgenrot war noch nicht über den Wald gekrochen als Sirius in Gestalt eines Hundes über den nassen Rasen lief. Es war noch sehr früh, die Luft roch nach Tau und von den Schülern war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Dennoch verlangsamte Sirius seinen Gang, als er in die Nähe des Schlosses kam. Leise schlich er die Außenmauer entlang und nährte sich der peitschenden Weide. Der große, schlanke Baum begann in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind bedrohlich zu schwanken, seine langen, dünnen Äste tänzelten in der Luft auf und ab. Eine Sekunde lang hätte Sirius schwören können, daß der Baum ihn erkannt hatte. "Nur ruhig", dachte Sirius bei sich als er den wütenden Baum betrachtete, "du hast das schon hundert Mal gemacht". An die Tatsache, daß es über dreizehn Jahre her sein musste, als er zum letzten Mal unter diesen Baum gekrochen war, dachte Sirius lieber nicht. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Er spannte seine Beinmuskulatur, wartete einige Sekunden und sprang. Die peitschende Weide knirschte und schwang wild mit den Ästen hin und her. Sirius duckte sich im letzten Augenblick, um einem dürren Ast auszuweichen, der ihn fast mitten auf Stirn geknallt wäre. Es war kein leichtes, den langen, schwingenden Ästen auszuweichen, mehrere Male streiften einige von ihnen nur haarscharf an Sirius' schlankem Körper vorbei. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Sprung erreichte er den Stamm und drückte seine Pfote auf einen ganz bestimmten Knoten, den er noch aus jungen Jahren kannte. Im selben Moment, da er die Stelle berührte, hörten die Äste augenblicklich auf zu schwanken. Nicht ein Blatt rührte sich mehr auf der peitschenden Weide. Nun konnte Sirius erst einmal nach Atem ringen und seinen Blick über den Baumstamm schweifen lassen. Die Weide war zweifellos ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, doch die Öffnung, die er suchte, befand sich noch immer genau an der gleichen Stelle: Ein kleines Loch im Stamm, dass man aus einigen Metern Entfernung schon nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Sirius setzte zum Sprung an, stieß sich kraftvoll mit den Hinterbeinen ab und sprang mitten in die Öffnung hinein, keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn die peitschenden Äste, die nun ihre Bewegungsfreiheit wiedererlangt hatten, verfehlten ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter. Sirius drehte sich um und sah zum Einstiegsloch zurück, der ein wenig von dem fahlen Tageslicht in den dunklen Gang strömen ließ. Der schwarze Hund Sirius atmete hörbar auf: Den ersten Teil hatte er geschafft. Langsam wendete er sich nun dem Gang zu und setzte sich in Bewegung. In der vollkommenen Dunkelheit wurde er nach und nach eins mit der Finsternis.  
  
Zwar war Sirius nicht wirklich ein Hund, doch auf seine gute Sicht und seinen Instinkt konnte er sich dennoch verlassen. Außerdem kannte er diesen Weg so gut wie kein anderer. Auf leisen Pfoten schlich er den dunklen Gang entlang, den selben Gang, den er einst mit seinen Freunden gegangen war.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten völliger Dunkelheit erkannte Sirius die Umrisse einer Holztür, die etwas schief in den Angeln hing. Wenn er kein Hund gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt sicher lächeln müssen, als sein Blick auf die morsche Tür fiel und ihm durch den Kopf schoß, daß diese Tür besser erhalten aussah als er selbst. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück, umfasste vorsichtig die Türklinke und drückte sich behutsam nach unten. Zu seinem größten Erstaunen gab diese problemlos nach und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten knarren, sodaß Sirius ein leichtes Schaudern nicht zurückhalten konnte: Zu gut kannte er dieses Geräusch, er konnte sich noch gut an die Nacht erinnern, in der er selbst hinter dieser Tür gestanden hatte und gespannt auf das gelauscht hatte, was kommen sollte....  
  
Sirius hielt den Atem an und lauschte, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte aus dem Gang nicht das geringste Geräusch hören. Genervt spitzte er erneut seine schwarzen Hundeohren und warf einen vorsichten Blick in den Raum: Remus war um diese Zeit kaum zu bremsen, und Sirius ahnte, dass der Vollmond wohl gerade am höchsten stand. Ein lautes Krachen ließ Sirius herumfahren. Remus hatte soeben einen kleinen Holztisch zerschmettert und war gerade dabei, eines der Tischbeine zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Sirius grinste in sich hinein und vertrieb die leisen Zweifel, die ihn heimsuchten: Ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war? Als Sirius gerade darüber nachdachte, hörte er auf einmal ein leises Geräusch zu seiner rechten, das sicherlich nicht durch Remus verursacht wurde, der plötzlich stillstand und seine Werwolfsschnauze der Tür zugewandt hatte. Sirius hielt den Atem an und lauschte den Schritten, die immer näher kamen. Es waren sehr leise Schritte, Schritte von Jemandem, der nicht gehört werden wollte. Eine Hand legte sich leise auf der Türklinke der anderen Seite und drückte sie nach unten. Sirius wand sich zu Remus um, der noch immer stillstand und die Zähne fletschte. Ein leises Knarren kam aus Richtung Tür, als diese langsam aufging. Sirius kauerte sich in seinem Versteck zusammen und wartete mit einem schadenfrohen Kribbeln in der Magengegend: Jetzt würde dieser Schleimer etwas erleben...  
  
Ein schmaler Lichtstrahl fiel plötzlich ins Zimmer und ließ Remus' Augen in der Dunkelheit gespenstisch aufleuchten. Sirius schoß hinter der Tür hervor und setzte sich davor auf den Fußboden. Sein breites Grinsen war vielleicht sogar als Hund zu erkennen, als er im Licht der Fackel einen kreidebleichen Severus Snape in der Tür stehen sah. Remus begann hinter den beiden bedrohlich zu Knurren, und Sirius beobachtete mit wachsendem Vergnügen, wie die Hand seines Erzfeindes vor Schrecken zitterte. Severus' Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, als sich der riesige Werwolf langsam in Bewegung setzte und drohend auf ihn zukam. Sirius saß still, als Remus an ihm vorbeiging und zielstrebig auf die Tür zusteuerte. Zwar wusste er, dass er in seiner Hundegestalt nichts zu befürchten hatte, doch wollte er Remus'Aufmerksamkeit im Augenblick nicht auf sich lenken. Unterdessen schien Severus der Ohnmacht nah, Remus fletschte die Zähne und knurrte. Zu spät erkannte Sirius, dass Remus zum Sprung ansetzte und Severus keinerlei Anstalten machte, schreiend wegzurennen, so wie Sirius es vorgesehen hatte. In einer einzigen, schrecklichen Sekunde wurde dem schwarzen Hund auf dem Boden klar, dass Severus den Angriff nicht überstehen würde. Remus war nur noch ein paar Meter vom zitternden Severus entfernt, als Sirius plötzlich schnelle Schritte aus dem Gang hörte. Im nächsten Augenblick war James Potter aufgetaucht, hatte Severus um die Taille gepackt, ihn zurückgestoßen und war an seine Stelle getreten. Remus stürzte sich mit einem lauten Heulen auf James, der einen Schritt zurückwich, im letzten Moment die Klinke packte und dem tobenden Werwolf die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.  
  
Erst jetzt fühlte sich Sirius wieder in der Lage, sich von seiner Starre zu lösen und aufzustehen, um mit einem einzigen, mächtigem Sprung auf dem breiten Bett zu landen: Zwar fürchtete er Remus nicht, doch hatte er keine allzu große Lust, mit einem aufgeregten Werwolf herumzutollen. So setzte er sich auf die völlig zerschlissene Bettdecke und wartete geduldig, bis Remus sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Als der Werwolf lange genug an der Tür auf und ab gegangen war, gab er es auf und setzte sich auf den Fußboden. Sirius sah seinen Freund mit halb geschlossenen Augen an und gähnte herzhaft. "Nun ja, ich wette, dass Severus uns ab heute nicht mehr nachspionieren wird ", dachte Sirius, rollte sich zusammen und holte seine verlorene Nachtruhe nach.  
  
  
  
Sirius dünne Finger lösten sich langsam von der Türklinke, als er in das Zimmer trat, welches vor Jahren der Geheimraum seiner Freunde gewesen war: Alles war genau so geblieben, wie er es in Erinnerung behalten hatte: Ein paar Holzstücke, die einst Möbel gewesen waren, lagen hier und dort verstreut, ein Schrank in einer Ecke, der den Wutausbrüchen des Werwolfs standgehalten hatte, und am anderen Ende des Zimmer das große Himmelbett mit den zerfetzten Vorhängen und den staubigen Überresten mehrerer Decken. Die Zeit schien in diesem Zimmer schon lange stillzustehen, denn nichts deutete darauf hin, dass seit dem letzten Mal, als Sirius diesen Ort betreten hatte, über ein Dutzend Jahre vergangen waren. Nur die dicke Staubschicht, die Sirius bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte, deutete darauf hin, dass auch hier die Jahre vergangen waren und dass die Rumtreiber schon lange der Vergangenheit angehörten. Sirius ging langsam durch das Zimmer, jeder seiner Schritte ließ hinter ihm eine deutliche Spur im Staub zurück. Suchend drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse: Was wollte er eigentlich hier? Warum war er hergekommen? - Sicher, er wollte sich vergewissern, dass es dieses Zimmer noch gab, und dass es unentdeckt geblieben war. Dieses Geheimzimmer würde er später brauchen. Für seinen Plan. Langsam drehte er sich um und setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett, ließ den Blick noch einmal durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängen. Erinnerungen schossen ihm blitzartig durch den Kopf: Erinnerungen an ihn selbst, wie er genau an dieser Stelle gesessen hatte, und Erinnerungen an James Potter, der sich ihm gegenüber an diese Wand gelehnt hatte. Eine Sekunde lang glaubte Sirius, die Zeit zurückgedreht zu haben und James wirklich dort stehen zu sehen. Einen ziemlich wütenden James...  
  
  
  
James Potter schloss die Tür hinter Remus, der gerade gähnend aus dem Zimmer gegangen war. Vollmondnächte waren für ihn nie einfach gewesen, doch in dieser Nacht hatte er noch mehr getobt als sonst. Nun brauchte er erst einmal seine Ruhe, das respektierten seine Freunde. Auch Peter, der kurz vor Tageseinbruch aufgetaucht war, hatte sich ebenfalls verdrückt. James wartete in aller Ruhe, bis Remus' Schritte auf dem Gang nicht mehr zu hören waren, dann drehte er sich langsam zu Sirius um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts gutes, und Sirius kannte ihn gut genug, um zu ahnen, dass ihm etwas unangenehmes unmittelbar bevorstand. Um sich James' Donnerwetter wenigstens etwas komfortabler zu machen, setzte sich Sirius auf das Bett und beobachtete seinen Freund, der sich mit finsterer Miene an die gegenüberliegende Wand lehnte. Sirius ahnte, dass James schlechte Laune hatte, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht: So. Und jetzt sag mir mal, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, begann James Potter mit ruhiger, viel zu ruhiger Stimme. Sirius hob die Schultern und hielt James' wütendem Blick stand. Ich habe es diesem Mistkerl zeigen wollen, und eben das hat auch wunderbar geklappt. Und dass er hätte sterben können ist dir nicht zufällig durch den Kopf gegangen?, entgegnete James etwas lauter. Sirius warf die Haare zurück und grinste boshaft. Komm schon, James, es ist doch wirklich nichts passiert, und unserem kleinen Schleimer ist die Lust sicherlich vergangen, uns nachzuschleichen. James war während dieser Rede zunehmend ernster geworden und als Sirius ihn erneut ansah, hatte er die Lippen eng zusammengekniffen. Und was ist mit Remus? Hast du auch nur einmal an Remus gedacht? Was wäre gewesen, wenn er Severus verletzt oder gar getötet hätte? Wer hätte es ihm gesagt? Du? Remus hätte ihn nicht angegriffen!, schrie Sirius plötzlich und richtete sich auf. Er war drei Zentimeter größer als James, und diese Tatsache kam ihm gerade sehr recht. James trat ihm gegenüber und einige Sekunden lang sahen sich die zwei Freunde an. Sirius war der erste, der den Blick abwandte: Irgend etwas plagte ihn, doch auf keinen Fall hätte er zugegeben, dass er in diesem Moment ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen hatte. James Potter hatte recht, er wusste es. Nach einer endlos scheinenden Weile seufzte James, schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines weiten Umhangs. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen bevor die Sonne aufgeht... Sirius nickte stumm und ging an James vorbei auf die Tür zu. Sirius? Überrascht drehte Sirius sich um. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass James ihn nicht "Padfoot" genannt hatte. Dieser Gedanke verstärkte das mulmige Gefühl in Sirius' Magen. Er hatte etwas schlimmes getan, etwas, dass für sie alle schwere Folgen hätte haben können. James war wütend, und das war auch recht so. Langsam drehte sich Sirius auf der Schwelle um und sah seinen besten Freund an. Hmm? James' Züge hatten jedes Anzeichen von Wut verloren, doch der Schreck, den er vorher bekommen hatte, ließ ihn noch immer ein wenig blass aussehen. Mach das bitte nie wieder.  
  
  
  
Sirius schüttelte langsam den Kopf und wendete seinen Blick von der Wand ab. Bereute er, was er damals getan hatte? Über diese Frage musste er erst einmal nachdenken. Einerseits tat es ihm Leid für jede Minute, in der er sich mit James gestritten hatte, doch andererseits...andererseits musste er noch immer schmunzeln, als er an Severus' Gesicht dachte. Oh ja, in dieser Nacht hatten ihm die Knie gezittert wie nie zuvor.  
  
Schwerfällig richtete Sirius sich auf und sah sich noch einmal prüfend um. Dieses Zimmer war genau das Richtige, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die wie immer ein lautes Knarren von sich gab. Diesmal schritt er den Gang auf zwei Beinen zurück und verwandelte sich erst wieder, als er an der Öffnung angekommen war und ihm die Äste der peitschenden Weide bereits zentimeterweit am Gesicht vorbeisausten. In seiner gelenkigen Hundegestalt machte es ihm auf einmal viel weniger Probleme aus auf dem Hinweg, den wütenden Ästen auszuweichen und sich schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit zu bringen, als wäre die Erinnerung an seine frühere Schnelligkeit zur Tatsache geworden. Mit einem Gefühl des Triumphes im Magen ließ Sirius die peitschende Weide hinter sich und rannte auf den Wald zu. "Nun, so alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich mit diesem verdammten Baum nicht mehr fertig werde", dachte er bei sich und machte einen übermütigen Sprung über Hagrids Gartenzaun, in der Hoffnung, dass sich der gute Hagrid nicht schon wieder ein wildes Einhorn angeschafft hatte wie in jener Nacht, als dieses Viech plötzlich hinter ihnen gewesen war und Peter, der ja als Ratte durch die Gegend jagte, fast zertreten wurde. "Schade, dass es daneben getreten hat", dachte Sirius bitter und ließ Hagrids Hütte hinter sich. Im Gedanken fragte er sich nebenbei, ob Hargid noch immer solch eine Vorliebe für etwas ausgefallene Haustiere hatte, wie es zu früheren Zeiten der Fall gewesen war. Jedenfalls wollte Sirius auf keinen Fall nachsehen.  
  
Als er den Waldrand erreicht hatte, setzte er sich ins feuchte Graß und sah zum Schloss hinüber. Der Sonnenaufgang war nicht mehr fern, sodass der Himmel bereits rötlich aufleuchtete und die letzten Sterne mehr und mehr verblassten. Sirius hob seine Hundeschnauze gen Himmel und atmete die kühle Morgenluft tief ein. Er wusste nicht, wie die ganze Geschichte zu ihrem Ende käme, ob man ihm nach all den Jahren endlich eine Chance auf ein neues Leben geben würde. Die Sonne ging auf und warf gelbrote Strahlen auf die Wiese und auf Sirius' schwarzes Hundefell, der wie eine Schattenfigur gegen den hellen Himmel zu sehen war. Der schwarze Hund am Waldrand dachte gerade an seinen Jugendfreund Remus Lupin, den er wohl oder übel hintergehen musste. Wie würde dieser wohl reagieren, wenn er endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde? Was wäre dann? Würde Remus ihm glauben?  
  
Sirius stand auf und streckte seinen Rücken, bis seine Pfoten weit vor ihm lagen, vergrub seine Krallen in der Erde und dehnte sich so weit aus, bis er es in seinem Rücken knacken hörte. Dann richtete er sich wider auf und gähnte herzhaft. Es wurde langsam Zeit, wieder in den schützenden Wald zu verschwinden. Er hatte einen Plan, genug Zeit und vor allem das geeignete Versteck. Jetzt hieß es warten, warten auf die geeignete Gelegenheit, die mit Sicherheit kommen würde... 


	11. Nichts als die Wahrheit

Hallo ihr alle und drei Mal SORRY, daß ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, doch bei mir ging es in letzter Zeit zu wie in Hogwarts, wenn Peeves gerade umgeht...  
  
Tja, nun wird es aber Zeit, endlich, endlich weiterzuschreiben...  
  
DISCLAIMER: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!  
Warum, Mrs. Rowling, WARUM???????? *Heul* *Kopfschüttel*  
  
Nun gut...KEIN Spoiler hier...einfach nur stillschweigen.  
*TaschentuchNimmUndInEineEckeVerdrück*  
  
KAPITEL 11: Nichts als die Wahrheit.  
  
Die Nächte um Hogwarts wurden nach und nach kürzer, die Tage immer länger und wärmer, sodass es Sirius bald zur Qual wurde, brav in seiner Höhle zu bleiben, und so kam es auch, dass sich dann und wann kurz vor Sonnenaufgang ein schwarzer Hund auf den Wiesen rund um das Schloss herumtrieb. Über die Risiken war er sich durchaus im Klaren, doch konnte er es nicht lange in seinem Versteck aushalten. Seitdem er einen Plan ausgeheckt hatte, zog ihn das Schloss an wie ein Magnet und Sirius musste sich immer wieder zusammenreißen, um auch wirklich auf den richtigen Moment zu warten und ohne jede Überstürzung zu handeln.  
  
Tage, Wochen vergingen und Sirius wurde zunehmend unruhiger. Zwar war er seinen Plan schon tausend Mal durchgegangen, doch seine Aufregung nahm einfach nicht ab, ganz im Gegenteil: Ruhelos lief er in seiner Höhle auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin, eine tiefe Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn. Als der Kater einmal versuchte, sich tröstend an die Beine seines Freundes zu schmiegen, wäre Sirius fast über ihn gestolpert und konnte sich gerade noch an der Wand festhalten. "Ah, ich hatte dich nicht gesehen", sagte Sirius entschuldigend und beugte sich nach vorne, um den Kater hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Nach wie vor war der rote Kater sein einziger Gesprächspartner, und so scheute sich Sirius nicht, ihm von seinen Sorgen zu erzählen. "Wie wird Remus nur reagieren...", dachte Sirius laut und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Seine größte Sorge war zweifellos die Reaktion seines Freundes, der von der Sache früher oder später Wind bekommen würde. Ob er ihn kaltblütig zurück nach Azkaban schicken würde? Sirius bezweifelte es, doch seit jener schrecklichen Nacht war er sich über nichts mehr sicher: Schließlich hatte er auch Peter sein Vertrauen geschenkt und hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, daß Wormtail ihn und seine anderen besten Freunde betrügen würde. (Peter), so dachte Sirius während er den Kater hochhob und ihn dann auf seinen Schoß setzte, (Peter trägt nicht alle Schuld...auch ich habe dazu beigetragen.) Nicht einmal das laute Miauen seines vierbeinigen Freundes konnte ihn von diesem Gedanken abbringen.  
  
Die Nacht war pechschwarz, als Sirius durch den Himmel raste. Kein Mond und keine Sterne waren zwischen der dunklen Wolkendecke zu sehen, dennoch dachte Sirius nicht dran, sein halsbrecherisches Tempo auch nur im geringsten zu zügeln. Von Zeit zu Zeit blickte er nach unten auf die Lichter der Stadt, die zunehmend weniger wurden: Bis zum Stadtrand von Godrick's Hollow konnte es nun nicht mehr weit sein. Sirius schaltete einen Gang zurück, klammerte sich an das Lenkrad seines Motorrades und setzte zu einem waghalsigen Sturzflug an, der bei seinen Freunden in Hogwarts sicherlich eine Mischung aus Furcht und heller Begeisterung verursacht hätte. Ihm war allerdings nicht nach Begeisterung zumute und als er noch rasch einmal über seine Schulter sah, wurde Sirius klar, daß er sich fürchtete. Im letzen Augenblick vor dem fatalen Aufprall zog Sirius das schwere Motorrad wieder in die Höhe und setzte dann zu einer sachten Landung an. Mit einem leicht rasselnden Laut landete das Vorderrad auf der dunklen Straße, gleich gefolgt vom hinteren. Sirius lenkte das Motorrad an den Straßenrand, bremste und setzte einen Fuß auf den Boden. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick die Straße auf und ab schweifen und als ihm nichts verdächtiges auffiel, stellte er den Motor ab und strich sich die Harre aus dem Gesicht. (Bringen wir es hinter uns), dachte er während er vom Sattel stieg und sein Motorrad gegen einen Zaun lehnte.  
  
Langsam ging er die dunkle Straße entlang, vorbei an Gärten und Häusern, in denen zum größten Teil kein Licht mehr brannte. Eine Eule saß auf einem Zaun und sah Sirius mit gelb leuchtenden Augen an, als dieser an ihr vorbeiging. Vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 27 machte er Halt. Der kleine Garten davor glich vielen anderen und auch das Haus war durch nichts von den Nachbarhäusern zu unterscheiden. Nur die Tür, dessen grüne Farbe in dünnen Scheiben abblätterte, gab dem gesamten Erscheinen eine etwas heruntergekommenen Eindruck.  
  
Ein letztes Mal sah sich Sirius verstohlen um, bevor er leise an die Tür klopfe. Im Inneren des Hauses regte sich nichts. Noch einmal klopfte Sirius, diesmal etwas lauter. Der Erfolg ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: Im Inneren des Hauses wurden vorsichtige Schritte hörbar und als Sirius genauer hinhörte, kam es ihm so vor, als stünde jemand hinter der Tür, der sich alle Mühe machte, den Atem anzuhalten.  
  
Als man ihm immer noch nicht öffnete, klopfte Sirius energisch gegen die Tür. Eine quiekende, zitternde Stimme antwortete ihm schließlich : "W.er ist da ?" "Ich bin es, Sirius...macht endlich auf, sonst sieht man mich womöglich noch!"  
  
Ein Augenblick verstrich, bevor der Schlüssel im Schloß herumgedreht wurde und Sirius in das runde, ängstliche Gesicht seines Freundes blickte. " Oh, du bist es". Peter Pettigrew atmete erleichtert auf und trat zur Seite, um Sirius eintreten zu lassen. " Ich dachte schon..."  
  
Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er seinen dunklen, viel zu warmen Mantel aufknöpfte.  
  
" Was führt dich um diese Zeit zu mir?", erkundigte sich Peter und wies seinem Freund einen staubigen Sessel zu, den Sirius ablehnte. "Danke Peter, ich bleibe nicht lang. Er sah sich kurz in Peters Wohnzimmer um, bevor er fortfuhr. "Hör zu....du weißt, wie dunkel die Zeiten gerade sind und die große Gefahr, in der James, Lily und mein Patenkind schweben ist dir sicher nicht entgangen." Sirius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "James und Lily wollten unbedingt auch gegen ihn kämpfen...und ich sage noch, "James", sage ich, "du hast eine Frau und ein Kind, misch dich da besser nicht ein..."" Sirius seufzte abermals. "Aber du kennst ja James."  
  
Peter nickte stumm und wartete, daß Sirius zur Sache kam. Was dann allerdings folgte entriss Peter ein leises, rattenähnliches Quieken.  
  
"Du weißt auch ", fuhr Sirius fort, " daß James und Lily mich zum Hüter ihrer Geheimnisse gemacht haben."   
  
Wie gebannt starrte Peter ihn an und wartete gierig darauf, daß Sirius erneut zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Heute Nacht hat jemand meine Tür aufgebrochen..." Sirius wirbelte herum und bohrte seinen Blick in Peters vor Schreck geweitete Augen. ".Ein Glück, daß ich noch wach war und sofort die ganze Nachbarschaft alarmiert habe, denn sonst..." Sirius seufzte, ging langsam auf Peter zu und fuhr mit einem etwas ruhigerem Tonfall fort: " Peter...es ist zu gefährlich geworden. Ich kann nicht, so sehr ich es auch möchte, länger diese Rolle als Hüter verantworten. Voldemort weiß es, Peter, er WEIß, wem Lily und James dieses Geheimnis anvertraut haben." Sirius legte seine Hände auf Peters Schultern. " Ich möchte, daß du diese Rolle übernimmst.natürlich kann ich dich nicht zwingen, diese Last auf dich zu nehmen, doch es wäre sicherer für James und Lily...denn die erste Person, bei dem Vordemort suchen wird, bin ich. Du allerdings wirst dann Zeit zum fliehen haben."  
  
Peter schluckte heftig, als Voldemorts Name fiel. Sein kleiner, pummeliger Körper zitterte unter Sirius' Händen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Peter sich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte. Schuldbewusst ließ Sirius seine Hände wieder sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid...ich hätte dich das nicht fragen sollen."  
  
Gerade als sich Sirius erneut entschuldigen und dann verabschieden wollte, bemerkte er eine plötzliche Veränderung auf Peters' Zügen: Das runde, plumpe Gesicht schien mit einem Mal vor Eifer nur so zu glühen und seine Augen hatten zu glänzen begonnen. Schnell schnappte er nach Sirius' Mantel und hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Warte, Sirius, warte...ich habe es mir überlegt: Du hast recht, ICH sollte von nun an der Hüter sein. Es ist sicherer für James und seine Familie. "  
  
Vor lauter Überraschung vergaß Sirius, den Mund wieder zu schließen. " Oh, Peter...ich hätte ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass du...nun...auf einmal so viel Mut zeigen kannst."  
  
Strahlend nahm Peter die Hand, die Sirius ihm entgegenstreckte und schüttelte sie herzlich. "Schon gut, Sirius. Es wird Zeit, dass auch ich meinen Teil zu dieser Geschichte beitrage. Wann kann ich James und Lily sehen?"  
  
"Morgen früh werde ich mit ihnen reden." Sirius klopfte Peter noch einmal auf die Schulter und wendete sich zum gehen. Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und betrachtete den kleinen, pummeligen Mann, der Peter im Laufe der Jahre geworden war. "Danke, Peter."  
  
"Ist schon gut", antwortete dieser mit einem Lächeln. "Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer dahinter kommt, wo sich die beiden verstecken."  
  
Sirius nickte stumm und ließ die Tür ins Schloß fallen.  
  
In einigen seiner endlosen Nächten in Azkaban hatte Sirius diesen Blick wieder und wieder gesehen. Dieser letzte Satz, den Peter gesprochen hatte, war ihm gleich etwas seltsam vorgekommen, und dennoch hatte er sich in dieser Nacht keine Gedanken gemacht. Vertrauen war es gewesen, dass Sirius bei Nacht und Nebel zu Peter geführt hatte. Vertrauen...und Angst, Angst um seinen besten Freund, um Lily und natürlich um sein Patenkind. Nichts und niemand war mehr sicher, und er selbst, der sonst so selbstsichere Sirius Black, hatte an seiner eigenen Willenskraft gezweifelt. James' und Lilys Geheimnis einem unscheinbaren Männchen wie Peter anzuvertrauen, erschien Sirius damals als die beste Lösung...  
  
...(Hinterher ist man immer klüger), dachte Sirius mit bitterer Miene und trat vor den Ausgang seiner Höhle. Obwohl es zwischen den Steinwänden kühler war als draußen, kam es ihm so vor, als würde er in seiner Höhle ersticken. Die Tage vergingen, endlos und monoton. Sirius machte sich schon lange keine Illusionen mehr: Lange würde er es in diesem Wald nicht mehr aushalten.  
  
Gerade als er mit dem Gedanken spielte, einen kleinen Ausflug in Richtung Hogsmeade zu machen, berührte etwas warmes und weiches seinen Fuß. Als Sirius nieder blickte, erkannte er seinen vierbeinigen Freund und Kompagnon, der im Moment jedoch sehr aufgeregt schien. Der orangefarbene Kater ging unruhig auf und ab und strich Sirius immer wieder um die Beine. Die Nervosität des Tieres war ansteckend und schon hatte er sich in einem Hund verwandelt und jagte dem Kater hinterher. Anscheinend war das auch das Ziel des Katers gewesen, denn er führte Sirius zielstrebig durch den Wald in Richtung Hogwards. Je näher er dem Schloss kam, desto klarer wurde es ihm: Heute Nacht war es endlich so weit.  
  
Am Waldrand blieb der gelb-orangene Fleck endlich stehen und drehte sich zu Sirius um. In der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit war der schwarze Hund kaum noch zu sehen. Gerade als Sirius den Kater erreicht hatte, hörte er, wie unweit von ihm Stimmen laut wurden. Sein Blick schwang zu Hagrdis Hütte hinüber, und ihm wurde sofort klar, daß Hagrids Besuch gleich aus der Hütte treten würde. Ein Blick in Hagrids' Gemüsegarten ließ Sirius alle Vorsicht vergessen: An ein Tau gebunden stand ein Hippogreif, der seinen Kopf unruhig hin und her drehte. Vorsichtig pirschte sich Sirius näher heran und legte sich dann instinktiv wieder platt auf den Boden, als die Tür der Hütte aufging und einige Männer hervortraten. Hagrids massiver Schatten ließ die Besucher an ihm vorbei gehen und blieb dann auf der Schwelle stehen.  
  
Zwischen Grashalmen und vertrocknetem Laub beobachtete Sirius, wie die langen Schatten der Männer das Gartentor öffneten und in den Gemüsegarten traten. Im Schein eines blassen Mondes erkannte Sirius Albus Dumbledore. Der lange weiße Bart des Oberhaupt von Hogwarts wehte im leichten Wind. Hinter ihm ging Cornelius Fudge, Minister der Magie, dann kam ein älterer Mann, den Sirius noch nie gesehen hatte, der jedoch dem Ministerium angehören musste, und als letzter ging ein riesenhafter Kerl, der eine breite, zweihändige Axt in den Händen trug.  
  
"Cornelius", sprach der ältere Mann, "Lese doch bitte das Urteil vor. MacNair, binden Sie das Tier los und halten Sie es fest". "Ja, Sir", antwortete der riesenhafte MacNair und schritt auf das verängstigte Tier zu, dass begonnen hatte, nervös an seinem Tau zu zerren.  
  
Nicht nur der Hippogreif, auch Sirius fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick sehr elend. Er hatte den Henker sofort erkannt, doch sein Geist hatte dies zuerst nicht glauben wollen, bis er die Stimme wiedererkannt hatte...  
  
MacNair.  
  
Ein Zittern durchfuhr Sirius von oben bis unten. MacNair war nah, so gefährlich nah, sodaß er fast glaubte, ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu Müssen, wie damals, in jener schrecklichen Nacht, als man ihn nach Azkaban geschickt hatte. Die breiten Hände des Henkers hatten sich um seinen Hals geschlossen, sie hatten ihm die Handgelenke in den Rücken gezerrt und ihn an diesen Stuhl gefesselt, auf dem er die ganze Nacht auf ein unrechtes Urteil gewartet hatte.  
  
Wie lange Sirius erstarrt auf dem Bauch lag, hätte er nicht sagen können, doch als er einige Meter hinter ihm plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm, bekam er den zweiten großen Schrecken des Abends.  
  
"Verdammt, halt STILL!", zischte eine genervte Stimme, die aus dem nichts zu kommen schien und doch gefährlich nahe klang.  
  
Sirius spitzte die Ohren und hielt absolut still. Sein feines Gehör nahm plötzlich eine weitere Stimme wahr, die sich ebenfalls zu bemühen schien, möglichst leise zu sein.  
  
"Ron, halt Scrabbers fest!"  
  
Sirius war es, als ob eine unsichtbare Faust ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Die Stimme, die soeben gesprochen hatte, kannte er: Es war Harry, da war sich Sirius absolut sicher. Harry war hier, irgendwo unter James' alten Tarnumhang. Zu gut erinnerte er sich, wie oft sie sich mit Hilfe dieses Umhangs aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatten. Das war schon so lange her.  
  
Vorsichtig schlich Sirius in die Richtung, aus der Harrys Stimme gekommen war. Er ging sehr langsam und so lautlos wie möglich, immer auf das leiseste Geräusch aufmerksam. Wieder hörte er ein Zischen, ein Flüstern, dass sich plötzlich in einen Schrei verwandelte.  
  
"Scrabbers, NEIN!"  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine auffallend große Ratte, nur wenige Meter von Sirius entfernt. Ein orange farbener Blitz folgte der Ratte mit einem lauten Fauchen. Sirius war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben.  
  
(PETER!!!!!!!), dröhnte es durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Unterdessen war ein rothaariger Junge sichtbar geworden und war gerade dabei, der Ratte nachzueilen. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er das kleine Tier eingeholt und wieder gefangen. "Hab dich!,", schrie der Junge triumphierend, während er die Ratte aus der Reichweite des Katers hob. "Verschwinde, du blöde Katze!".  
  
"Ron! Komm unter den Umhang!", sagte eine Mädchenstimme, und im nächsten Augenblick erschienen Harry in Begleitung eines braunhaarigen Mädchens, dass Sirius schon einmal in Harrys Nähe gesehen hatte.  
  
Länger konnte Sirius es einfach nicht aushalten. Endlich, endlich konnte er Harry sehen. In wenigen langen Sprüngen war er bei ihm, doch der verängstigte Junge griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab. Sirius konnte seinen Anlauf nicht mehr bremsen und sprang Harry direkt auf die Brust, sodass sein Patenkind das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten stürzte. Auch Sirius fiel nach vorne und überschlug sich im Gras, bevor er in der nächsten Sekunde wieder auf den Beinen war. ( Es hat keinen Sinn), dachte Sirius, (Ich muß ihn dorthin bringen, wo ich endlich in aller Ruhe mit ihm reden kann...es gibt keinen andren Weg.) Mit einem weiteren Anlauf stürzte er sich auf den Jungen, der Peter gerade in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte, stieß Harry auf die Seite und umfasste den ausgestreckten Arm des rothaarigen Jungen. Mit einem mächtigen Sprung zerrte er ihn zu Boden und schleifte ihn mühelos hinter sich her. Obwohl sich der Junge wehrte, gelang es Sirius, ihn bis zur peitschenden Weide zu zerren. Etwas mühevoller wurde es dann, den wütenden Ästen auszuweichen und mit dem zappelnden Jungen bis zum Stamm zu kommen, doch Sirius war wütend genug, um den Ästen mit überraschender Schnelligkeit auszuweichen und seine Beute durch die Öffnung zu ziehen. Der Junge wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch Sirius zog fester. Ein plötzlicher, krachender Laut verriet ihm, dass etwas nachgegeben hatte, denn er konnte den Jungen jetzt problemlos ziehen. Dieser wehrte sich kaum noch, doch Sirius konnte ihn leise wimmern hören.  
  
Der Gang bis zum geheimen Zimmer erschien ihm so lang wie nie zuvor, doch schließlich erreichte er die hölzerne Tür, stieß sie mit den Hinterbeinen auf und zog den Jungen ins Zimmer. Am Fußende des staubigen Himmelbetts angekommen, ließ er den Arm des Jungen los und ging einige Schritte zurück, um zu springen, falls dieser einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen wollte. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass seine Beute kaum in der Lage war, sich überhaupt aufrecht zu halten. Das Gesicht des Jungen war verschwitzt und erschreckend bleich, seine Hände hatte er um sein Bein geschlungen, dass in einem unnatürlichen Winkel zu einem Körper stand.  
  
Als Sirius bemerkte, dass er seinem Opfer ein Bein gebrochen hatte, empfand er Mitleid mit dem Jungen, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen. Dennoch hatte er jetzt keine Zeit, sich weiterhin um ihn zu kümmern, denn sein feines Gehör verriet ihm, dass Harry und das Mädchen bereits den Gang erreicht hatten. Sirius machte einige Schritte auf die Tür zu und verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen.  
  
Auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht des Jungen machte sich bei Sirius' Anblick blanker Terror breit. Sirius ging in die Knie und hob den Zauberstab seines Opfers auf, ohne dass es auch nur bewegte. Dann trat er langsam einen Schritt zurück und verschwand in der dunklen Ecke hinter der Tür, sodass man ihn kaum noch erkennen konnte. Der Junge starrte noch immer in seine Richtung, doch er schein viel zu geschockt, um etwas sagen zu können.  
  
Die Schritte, die Sirius bereits vernommen hatte, kamen näher. Er vernahm ein aufgeregtes Flüstern und sah den tanzenden Schein eines schwachen Lichtes an den Wänden. Die Schritte waren jetzt ganz nah, Sirius hatte den Atem angehalten und hoffte inständig, dass das laute Pochen seines Herzens ihn nicht verraten würde. Harrys Umhang raschelte leise, als er an ihm vorbei ging, ohne ihn zu sehen. Er und das Mädchen rannten auf ihren Kameraden zu, der sich immer noch krampfhaft das Bein hielt.  
  
"Ron! Geht es dir gut?!" "Wo ist der Hund geblieben?"  
  
Ron schüttelte mühsam den Kopf. "Kein.....Hund...Harry, es ist eine Falle..." "Was?", fragte Harry, ungläubig. "ER ist der Hund....ER ist ein Animagus"  
  
Sirius wusste nun , dass der Augenblick gekommen war...er lehnte eine lange, weiße Hand gegen die Tür und ließ sie mit einem Knarren ins Schloss fallen. Drei geschockte Gesichter wendeten sich ihm zu. Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, hatte Sirius bereits Rons Zauberstab erhoben.  
  
"Expelliarmus", sagte er laut und deutlich und fing die beiden Zauberstäbe auf, die wenig später durch die Luft flogen.  
  
Jetzt war seine Stunde gekommen. Er würde Harry endlich, endlich alles erklären können. Sirius lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass er heute Nacht sein Patenkind zurückbekommen würde. Er würde ihm alles sagen und dann...dann würde er Peter töten. Die Welt wäre dann vielleicht wieder in Ordnung. Der Schock, der sich auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte, tat Sirius einen Augenblick lang weh. Was war nur aus ihm geworden, dass sich sein Patenkind bei seinem Anblick fürchtete? Vorbei waren die Zeiten, in denen die Mädchen in Hogwarts ihm tuschelnd nachgeschaut hatten. Doch als er dann auf Harry zuging, war ihm sein Aussehen schon wieder egal geworden. Harry würde verstehen, er würde ihn behandeln wie einen Menschen ...und er würde so sein, wie James. 


End file.
